Hitachiin Hookup
by MitsukiNori
Summary: It all began with Ouran's camping trip to Mitsuki Hannori's family's 'campsite'. Add in her cousin's love triangle, her master plan, a pair of Ouran's fave twins, and what do you get? Hitachiin Hookup, of course!
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

_**Enter two guys in love with one girl. Enter the girl, Felicity. Enter Felicity's trouble-making, yet caring cousin, Mitsuki. Enter Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Enter A-classes' school 'camping' trip. Enter Hitachiin Hookup!**_

_**Chapter One: Let the Games Begin!**_

"I can't believe the school is seriously paying for this." Haruhi grumbled, as she stepped out of the limo with the Host Club. She stared dully at her surroundings, the vast numbers of trees and large log 'cabins', -which were more like log houses, spaced out nicely, so that they weren't all squished together in one area.

"Unfortunately, since it was planned by the school, we had no control over the sleeping arrangements, which are co-ed. -So be careful." Kyoya told her, glancing up from his notebook. "O-okay..." Haruhi replied, a bit perplexed about how she could conceal her true gender.

"Hey! Hitachiin twins! Haruhi!" A female voice called. Haruhi and the twins looked to see a girl, perhaps an inch or so taller than Tamaki walking over them. She was clad mostly in black, and she had reddish-brownish-black curly hair, that went two inches below her shoulders, and she had sky blue eyes. "Oh, you're Felicity-chan, from our class, right?" Haruhi asked. Felicity nodded, "The three of you are in Cabin One, same as me. And three others..."

"NO!!! I won't allow Haruhi to share a cabin those-! Those-! Irresponsible twins!!!" Tamaki shouted. Felicity rolled her eyes, "If you're worried about that, don't, Mitsuki is responsible enough for all of us. But I don't know about the other two that are staying in our cabin, though... If they do try to cause trouble I'm sure Mitsuki will handle it, so long as it's either illegal or annoying her." She assured Tamaki, though not really caring if he felt better or not, -she just wanted him to shut up. "So, I'll show these three where we are, the groups are on a list on the outside of each cabin's door, so if no one grabs you, you'll have to take a look around. Have fun with that!" Felicity laughed, as she ran off with Haruhi and the twins.

"Oh, there you are, Felicity-chan!" A boy exclaimed, as she, Haruhi, and the twins entered the cabin. The boy's short black hair looked just a little messy, and his blue eyes were a bit of a lighter shade. "Oh! Adam! Are you one of our cabin-mates?" Felicity asked. Adam nodded, "Yep, according to Mitsuki-chan and that list that she apparently hijacked off of the cabin door." He said, making Felicity laugh. "Where did she go, now?" Adam shrugged, "I think she said something about finding the last one." Felicity groaned, "Great. You three claim a bed that doesn't have bags on it already, and I'm going to find Mitsuki! There's some food in the kitchen if you guys are hungry!" "Do you want me to come-" Adam started, but Felicity quickly shook her head, not noticing how disappointed he looked. "No, Mitsuki already went through all of the trouble of finding you. I'll see you guys a little later."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, as they approached Adam, who took a step back. (Haruhi ignored all three of them and threw her bags on one of the unclaimed bags, muttering something like, "Of course the bastards would have kitchens..."

"You _like_ that girl!" Hikaru accused, as he as his twin further advanced on Adam. "I-I-! You shouldn't assume things!" Adam yelled at them. "Ah, but you _certainly_ looked like you _liked_ her!" Kaoru laughed. _**"There's no use denying it!"**_ The twins told Adam. "I- You-... Stay away from me!" He shouted at the two, retreating to the other side of the 'living' area of the cabin, and over to the kitchen, by Haruhi.

"Don't you hang out with them all the time? How could you possibly stand them?" Adam asked Haruhi, who shrugged. "You'll get used to it after a while, I guess." She told him, totally and completely indifferent to what was going on. "No, I won't."

"Adam-kun! We've decided to help you! Isn't it great?" Hikaru said, grinning broadly as he walked over. "No, it's not. Why the hell should I have you help me? And with what, for that matter?!" Adam asked, only to be dragged off by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru said, _**"We're going to find Felicity-chan!"**_ "Oh god..."

"Oi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Adam! Where are you guys going?" A boy with short curly brown hair and green eyes asked, as he shuffled over to the three. _**"We're looking for Felicity-chan!"**_ The twins chanted. "Oh! Uh, mind if I come along, since we'll be living together?" The boy asked. _'Wait... That tone... He likes her, too!'_ Kaoru thought, noticing that the boy was holding up a list that read: 'Cabin One... Mitsuki L. Hannori, Felicity Kerry. Hannori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Adam Faulkner, Hayate Fuzukata. Mitsuki L. Hannori is in charge of group and Cabin One.'

"Oh, so you're Hayate-kun?" Kaoru asked the boy, who nodded. "So... Mind if I come along?" Hayate asked. Hikaru shrugged, "Whatever." Kaoru smiled, rolling his eyes, "Don't mind my brother."

The four boys found Felicity a short while later, with a girl that had silver-blue gray-streaked shoulder-length hair, and mysterious dark gray eyes. Like Felicity, she was clad in black, -Felicity was simply wearing black capris and a black t-shirt with red skulls on it -and a red lace fingerless glove on her left arm, except Mitsuki was wearing a black tutu-style skirt that had the same skull pattern as Felicity's shirt on it, -with black capri-length leggings underneath, a black tank top, a black bandana tied around her left upper-arm, and a red lace fingerless glove that matched Felicity's on her right arm.

"Mitsuki-chan and Felicity-chan are related, right?" Hikaru asked Adam. "Yeah, and they're pretty close." Adam answered. "You can tell by their clothes that they're related, huh?" Hayate asked the twins, who nodded silently in answer. As their group walked closer to the two girls, there was only one thought in Kaoru's head, _'Let the game begin!'_ But as Mitsuki watched them approach she had a similar thought, _'Let the __**games**__ begin!!!'_

_--Character Profiles Thus Far..._

Felicity Kerry. Hannori:

Hair color: Brown-red-black. Hair length: Two inches past shoulders. Hair style: Curly. Eye color: Sky blue.

Felicity is far from being 'a refined lady', and she enjoys things like horror movies, and chainsaws, but she does has a soft side for Penguins. She doesn't fangirl over the first cute guy she sees, though most people don't know that she's even capable of fangirling. She is the close cousin of Mitsuki. Since she isn't originally from Japan, and she just doesn't care, she doesn't use honorifics. No one seems to mind, though.

(Sy blue!)

_**'Mostly'**_ in love with Adam.

Mitsuki L. Hannori:

Hair color: Silver-blue with dark gray streaks. Hair length: Just above the shoulders. Hair style: Slightly waved, bangs. Eye color: Dark gray.

Mitsuki is an extremely playful girl, and she just enjoys making bad things worse, and everything is a game to her. She isn't very refined, either, and she is rather expressive. And loud… And a bit overprotective of the people she cares for, and she doesn't really care about what others think about her, even though she would like to have more friends. Unlike her cousin, she does use honorifics. Often referred to as being the responsible cousin, but only because she intervenes with things that either bother her, or are illegal. Otherwise, she just doesn't care, fun is fun, right? -She gets this outlook from her father, Freddy Hannori. She's always getting into other people's personal business, but when it comes to her own personal business, she tends to push others away. She is actually a genius with a very calculating mind, and happens to be a good judge of character.

She's in love with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya, but mainly Kaoru/Hikaru. (:

Freddy Hannori:

Freddy is clearly where Mitsuki gets her personality. Freddy always plays mind games with people, and intentionally makes things worse for the fun of it. That doesn't make him mean, perhaps a little twisted, but in the end he means well. He always seems to know everything that's going on, -things like who has a crush on who, -but then again, so does Mitsuki.

Adam Faulkner:

Hair color: Black. Hair length: Short. Hair style: Straight. Eye color: Blue.

Protective, sharp-tongued, funny, sweet, rebellious, likes to annoy SOME people, brave.

He's a transfer from Australia.

Hikaru tries to hook him up with Felicity.

Hayate Fuzukata:

Hair color: Brown. Hair length: Short. Hair style: Curly. Eye color: Green.

Smart, quick-thinking, SOMETIMES negative, can be quiet, loyal, stubborn.

Kaoru tries to hook him up with Felicity.


	2. Chapter 2: Playing With The Twins

A/N: This chapter is rather short, I know... The next three chapters are short too, but then chapter five is long... So... Yeah. Please Review!!!

_**Chapter Two: Playing With The Twins! **_

_**"Felicity-chan!!!"**_ Mitsuki smiled to herself, as she watched as the twins pulled Felicity aside. _'This is going to be so much fun!!!'_ "Felicity-chan, what do you think of Adam-kun?" Hikaru asked, grinning wildly, nodding over to where Adam stood, looking like he wanted to strangle him. "Better yet, what do you think of Hayate-kun?" Kaoru asked, with a sly smile, jabbing a thumb in Hayate's direction. Poor Hayate looked completely surprised that he was getting dragged into this.

"Huh?!" Felicity exclaimed as Hikaru pulled his brother aside, "What are you doing?!" He whispered harshly. "What do you think?" Kaoru calmly replied. "What did you say?!" Hikaru shouted, causing a few pairs of eyes to look in their direction. Kaoru raised his eyebrows, "Did I whisper?" Kaoru asked, as he walked away from his brother, and back to Felicity. "So... What _do_ you think of Hayate-kun?"

Mitsuki took this moment while everyone else was distracted to sneak over to Hikaru, and lean over (she was around two inches taller than Felicity, who was an inch taller than him) to whisper something in his ear. If anyone was paying attention, they would have seen his eyes flicker with a playful interest that could _never_ be described as good.

"Felicity-chan, you really _should_ get together with Adam-kun. Remember the time he stopped you from running away from home the day before Christmas? If he hadn't, you wouldn't be living with Mitsuki-chan now, _right_?" Hikaru reminded Felicity, causing her feet to shuffle uneasily.

While Hikaru was saying this, Mitsuki had already slipped over to Kaoru, to whisper something in his ear, as well. Kaoru smiled lightly as he nodded that he understood.

"While that _may_ be so, Felicity-chan, you must remember that Hayate-kun is smart, quick-thinking, and loyal. Even if he can be negative, stubborn, quiet-as-death, and _extremely_ boring..." Kaoru trailed off, thinking for a moment, before realization hit. "Hey! That's more bad than good!" No one got to say anything else, or laugh for that matter, because Haruhi had interrupted by running into the middle of this.

"You guys! Everyone's supposed to meet at the main campfire, -now! Hurry, I was told we'd get in trouble if we were late!" Haruhi told them, as she pulled the twins along, who pulled Adam and Hayate along, who pulled Felicity along, who pulled Mitsuki along.

"I can't see why everyone is so worried, the adult in charge is my _father_... And he's not exactly strict, _and_ we have the least to worry about, because _I _happen to be with you guys!" Mitsuki said, as she pulled her hand away from Felicity, so she could walk at a quick pace besides the others. "We get it Mitsuki, uncle Freddy loves his daughter." Felicity said, as she tried to free herself in the same fashion as Mitsuki, but failing miserably. "Well, father is supportive of me... Makes life so much fun!" Mitsuki shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, it's great to be you." Hayate groaned, irritated. "You know, you need my approval to be a friend or more to Felicity." Mitsuki reminded. Hayate became quiet, making Mitsuki laugh. "I love my job!"

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hannoris Love to Play

A/N: Yet again, a short chapter, but in which you meet Mitsuki's father! Please review!!!

_**Chapter Three: The Hannoris Love To Play! **_

Kyoya sighed, glancing over to see Tamaki impatiently tapping his foot, occasionally shifting his position. "They'll come." He told Tamaki, returning his a attention back to his laptop. "But they should be here already!!!" Tamaki loudly complained, making the sleeping Hunny shift on his makeshift bed on a nearby bench. Mori looked over at Tamaki, "You'll wake him." He stated. Tamaki flinched, as he grumpily sat himself down on a log.

"Your little friends are with my daughter! Don't worry, they're safe with her! -Maybe. They might not be mentally intact, but they'll be physically intact!!! If they're that lucky five percent..." Freddy, Mitsuki's dad, teased Tamaki, making him run over to his dark not-so-emo corner.

Freddy was a interesting man, it seemed, and because of what he was currently wearing, you couldn't tell his eye color, or hair color, -or if he had hair on his head! (Or eyebrows for that matter.) He was wearing heavy black boots, long black dress pants, a black button-up long sleeved shirt, a dark green (almost black) long jacket (that went down a little past his knees), black leather gloves, and a black top hat. The top hat both covered his head, as well as overshadowed his eyes, making them appear dark and mysterious. Clearly, the Hannori family enjoyed giving off the impression that they weren't so friendly. And clearly, Freddy expected it to rain or snow at any moment.

Freddy was from originally from America, so English was his first language, but he was half Japanese (-though if you could clearly see his features, you wouldn't guess it) and half German. Mitsuki's mother, Asayo, was half French and half Japanese, and Freddy met her when he moved to France, and they got married a few years later. Asayo had once been a kind and beautiful woman, but that began to change when she and Freddy, who had once been a very serious man, moved to Japan when Asayo found out she was pregnant. If you asked Mitsuki about her mother, she would tell you that she had never been close to her mother, and that her parents got divorced when she was eight years old, so it hardly mattered. But you needed to watch her carefully to see the hidden truth.

"Bonjour!" Mitsuki greeted, as she skipped over, leading her somewhat small group of Felicity, Haruhi, Adam, Hayate, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Tamaki had a sudden change in attitude, as he approached Mitsuki, taking her hand and gently kissing it. Mitsuki frowned, pulling her hand away from Tamaki. "You know that's sexual harassment, right? I can _sue_ you. -I _should_ sue you." Mitsuki stated, making Tamaki run back to his corner to grow mushrooms. "That's my girl!" Freddy laughed. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "I'm not an _item_, I don't _belong_ to _anyone_!" Freddy smirked, "You say that now." Mitsuki returned her father's smirk, "I know."

Kyoya now carefully made his way over to Mitsuki, and held out his hand, which Mitsuki firmly shook. "Pleasure to meet you, Hannori-san." He said. Mitsuki smiled, in her '_completely'_ innocent way. "I know it is. But that's not always a good thing." Kyoya smirked, "I'm aware." He replied. Mitsuki's dark gray eyes became cold, as she shook her head, before correcting her posture. "No, I don't think you are." Silence. "Neh! Neh! Are you Tsuki-chan?!" Hunny asked, apparently having woken up, and running over to Mitsuki. "Yes, I suppose I am." Mitsuki said, leaning down to Hunny's level, and tussling his hair, her eyes now warm, and a big smile on her face. "You're so cute, Hunny-senpai!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "You think so? You know you're cute, too, Tsuki-chan!" Hunny said, before bounding off to Mori. "I'll have to disagree." Kaoru said, walking over to Mitsuki, and holding her chin in his hand. Tamaki's ear twitched, meaning he was now listening to what was going on. Kaoru's eyes seemed to search Mitsuki for something, before their eyes met. "You're actually... Quite... Beautiful…" He said, with a small smile. Tamaki immediately jumped up, "While she might be pretty, she does _not_ act like a proper lady!!!" He screamed, before running over and reaching out to pull Mitsuki away from Kaoru, but getting stopped by Freddy. "Y--! Y--! And you allow this type of behavior around your daughter! Don't you see how close together their faces are?! It's--! It's in--!" "It's probably what Mitsuki wants." Felicity said, rolling her eyes. Tamaki turned to Felicity, "What do you mean?!" He asked. "You mean you haven't figured it out on your own?! You really are an idiot... Our family... We like to _play._"

A/N: Ha, I love Freddy, he's and awesome father... Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Haruhi's Secret Revealed!

A/N: Please review and enjoy this chapter in which Tamaki tells Mitsuki to convert!!!

_Chapter Four: Haruhi's Secret Revealed?! Wait- Mitsuki's Secret Revealed?! _

"I'm... Oddly amazed that the school is having the students cook for themselves." Haruhi commented. It was after the meeting, and she was outside with the Host Club, Freddy, Mitsuki, Felicity, Hayate, and Adam. "It's not the school, that's how this place is run. Basic food and supplies are kept stocked so no one will starve, but each cabin must cook for themselves. -Unless it was a special occasion, -like today, in which case the owner of the campsite makes sure the food gets prepared." Mitsuki told Haruhi. "Speaking of the owner... You _do_ act like you own this place." 'He' said, with absolutely no malice intended. "That's because I do." Mitsuki replied, with a bright smile. "You mean your family owns-" Hikaru started, being cut off by Mitsuki's father. "No, Mitsuki owns this particular campsite on her own. I own the others with her help, -Mitsuki's mother would never take part in something like this." Freddy told the others, glancing at his daughter, who carefully avoided his eyes. (Which she couldn't quite see, anyway.)

"Uh, during the Host Club's extended stay... You're all welcome to have your own cabins after the others leave. During that time my father won't be here, and neither will Felicity, but I will be, in case you would need anything." Mitsuki said, nodding to herself. "Ah, once again, we must thank you, Hannori-san." Kyoya said, bowing ever so slightly, -in a business manner. "No need. And it's Mitsuki." Mitsuki corrected. Kyoya smirked, "Of course."

"Oh, hey! Haruhi-kun, you know how to cook, right?" Felicity randomly asked. Haruhi nodded, "Yes..." Felicity punched the air, "Told you!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes... Haruhi-kun, you won't mind switching back and forth with me, do you?" Haruhi tilted 'his' head, "Switching?" Mitsuki laughed, "Switching who does the cooking, of course!" Haruhi smiled, "Sure."

_**The next day...**_

"Hikaru! Would you just-- Would you just shut up?!!" Adam yelled, already at the end of his patience. "Oh, you know you love her!" Hikaru teased him. "Sh-shut up!" Adam yelled again. "Come on! Go talk to her!" Hikaru encouraged. Adam shook his head, "Hell no! Mitsuki-san is there!" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I'll talk to Mitsuki-chan, you talk to Felicity-chan!"

"Mitsuki-chan! Felicity-chan!" Hikaru called, waving to the two cousins, as he ran over, pulling Adam along with him. Today, unlike yesterday, the girls weren't dressed even remotely similar. Felicity was wearing a red and black plaid pleated mini skirt with black capri leggings underneath, and a red and black striped tank top, with some black flip-flops. Mitsuki, on the other hand, was wearing a simple pink sundress, which was a bit short, so she was wearing some white shorts underneath it.

Hikaru failed to notice how Mitsuki's eyes brightened when she heard his voice. "Oh! Hikaru-kun! ...Adam-kun." Mitsuki greeted. "Hey! Can I _steal_ you for a while, Mitsuki-chan?" Hikaru asked, already pulling her away from Adam and her cousin. Felicity rolled her eyes, as she watched Hikaru take Mitsuki several feet away from where she was standing. "She won't mind, if it's him." Adam glanced at Hikaru and Mitsuki, before looking at Felicity. "What do you mean?" He asked. Felicity smirked, "Nothing. I forgot--"

"Felicity-chan!" Felicity turned around, to see none other than Kaoru and Hayate. "Hayate! Kaoru!" She greeted. Adam inwardly groaned, _'This can't be good.'_

"Well? Do you really think Felci and Adam-kun will get to be alone together long enough to make any REAL progress?" Mitsuki asked, looking at Hikaru with a stern look on her face, surprising him a bit. "Uh... Well... I--"

"Oh! It's Kaoru-kun!" Mitsuki exclaimed, regaining her usual cheerfulness. "Well! If you don't really want to talk to me, then I'll go bother Kaoru-ku--" Hikaru grabbed Mitsuki's arm, making her seem to freeze in place. "I'd rather--... I..." He fell silent. "You better get Adam through this right away... I don't want to see you two fighting!" Mitsuki snapped. _'It's so depressing...'_ She added to herself, sighing as she pulled away from Hikaru.

"Oi! Kaoru-kun! I need to steal you! -Now!" Mitsuki yelled, and just like Hikaru, she pulled him away before he got to say anything. "Uh... Huh?!" Mitsuki sighed, before she spoke. "You better hook this guy up quick! I'm not talking to you until you do." She smirked as she skipped away. '_And besides, the sooner one of those guys is hooked up with Felicity, the sooner I can put MY plan in action! I'm SO happy my father is SO supportive of me!!!'_ Kaoru stared after Mitsuki, confused, _'I thought she wanted to help me, now she's not talking to me?'_ He thought, as he walked back to Felicity and the three other boys.

_**"Hey, what's Mitsuki's problem, today?"**_ The twins asked Felicity, glaring at each other after the fact. "You're both idiots. Felicity sighed, shaking her head at them. '_Any_ways! Would you call Felicity-chan pretty, Adam-kun?" Hikaru asked. "Well-- Um... Why?" Adam replied.

"Why? Why what?" Asked the suddenly appearing Freddy, who was wearing a blood red jacket today. "I... I want to know why Hikaru is asking me... If I think Felicity-chan is... Pretty." Adam said, looking nervously away. "And?" Freddy asked. "Answer me already!" Hikaru loudly complained to Adam, making Felicity cringe. "Uh, I'm just going to go... I should find Mitsuki..." Felicity said, looking off in the direction that her cousin left in. "It's not like you're twins..." Kaoru sighed.

Hayate shook his head, "But Feli-chan and Tsuki-san _are_ cousins, and they _are_ god-sisters, and best friends." He said. Felicity laughed, "I'm glad you remembered that, Hayate!" Hayate's face turned red, as he nodded. "I believe my daughter went to bother Kyoya." Freddy thought aloud. Felicity paused, "In that case, I'll just... Wander off. Bye."

As soon as Felicity left, the tension between Hikaru and Kaoru only grew. Freddy, figuring that it was impossible to make the situation worse, -and with no intention of making it better, also left, but in the opposite direction of Mitsuki and Felicity. _'Hm... I think Tamaki might be causing trouble... I'll go make things worse!'_ He thought, a broad smirk on his face.

Kyoya was sitting on a bench outside, working on his laptop, when Mitsuki found him. "Kyo-chan!!!" She called, as she skipped over to him. Kyoya fingers froze over the keyboard, "Excuse me?" He asked, a dark aura growing around him. "It's your nickname. Anyway, Kyo-chan, I know Haruhi-chan is a girl, and I have evidence." Mitsuki stated in a more serious tone. Kyoya closed his laptop and set it aside.

'_Evidence? What type of evidence? Photographic? Written? What is it?' _"I'm guessing you want something in exchange for keeping it a secret. What is it?" He asked. She smirked, "Depends. How much do you know about me?" Mitsuki replied.

"I know all about your relationships with your parents, which means I know why your parents divorced. I know basically all of your background... And I also know you have particular interests in Hikaru, Kaoru, and myself." Kyoya told her, keeping the same expression the entire time. Mitsuki nodded, "Then there are a few things I want. First off, you have to let me call you Kyo-chan from now on. Second, keep everything about my mother and my particular interests or feelings to yourself. Third, when the Host Club resumes activities, I'm joining. -And you're not telling anyone until the day I do." "I suppose I have no choice but to make this deal with you, Mitsuki-san." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses closer to his face. _'Then again, she could be lying about having evidence…' _"Good. Now, I can tell everyone else in the Host Club that I know, but I'll have to leave the twins to you." _'Of course, she probably decided not to talk to while they're fighting… It probably reminds her...'_

A short while later, Freddy found Tamaki arguing with another boy. The boy Tamaki was fighting with had blue eyes and reddish-black hair that was cut to have long bangs, and then shorter in the back where it stuck up in a weird way. Freddy recognized this boy as a student in 1-A, meaning he was in Mitsuki's class.

"What's going on, kiddies?" Freddy asked. "Kiba-kun thinks he's better with the ladies than I am! I'm much more popular! Tell him I'm right!" Tamaki screamed. "Alright." Freddy turned to the other boy, "Tamaki is wrong." Tamaki fell back from shock.

"Oi! Idiot!" Mitsuki called, as she walked over. Tamaki leapt up, and pointed at Freddy. "You allow this sort of behavior from your daughter?!" He asked. Freddy shrugged, "Of course. It's how I raised her." "Hello, father." Mitsuki greeted, with a polite smile. Tamaki grabbed Mitsuki's hand, "CONVERT!!! ACT MORE LADY-LIKE!!!" He begged, earning a prompt slap across the face from Mitsuki's free hand. "Sure, I'll gladly sue you..." She paused to give an overly sweet smile, "Tama-baka." Enter Tamaki's corner.

"So! What was going on before I came?" Mitsuki asked her father. "They were fighting over who was a better flirt." Freddy smirked, seeing his daughter's eyes widen in interest. "_Really?_ Well, there's only one way to settle something like that! I propose a contest between Tama-baka and--" She turned to Kiba. "Kiba Ryuzaki." He stated. "Ryuzaki-kun!" Mitsuki finished.

"What are the rules?" Tamaki asked from his dark corner. "Whoever wins over the most girls, wins." Mitsuki said, her mischievous grin only growing. "Fine, let's get this over with." Kiba said to Tamaki. "Oh, Tama-baka, you wanna know my secret? …I hate you!" Mitsuki joyfully said, before skipping off to find Hunny and Mori.

Mitsuki found them relatively quickly, and they were getting ready to go to the nearby lake with Haruhi, when she did find them. She glanced around quickly before greeting them, "Hi Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi-chan!" The three froze. "Don't worry, I already made a deal with Kyo-chan, and Haruhi-chan's secret is safe with me." Mitsuki assured them. Haruhi sighed in relief, "How did you know?" Mitsuki shrugged, "A little intuition, and some careful research. Oh, and I might steer clear of Tama-baka for now, he's in a flirting contest with Ryuzaki-kun. Oh yeah, and everyone is already heading to the lake… Did you know?"

"WHAT?!"

"It's fine, I know where it is, since I have to bring people there all the time. Oh yeah, since I doubt Kyo-chan is going to tell them, can you guys tell the twins that I know Haruhi's secret?" Mitsuki asked. Hunny tilted his head, "But why don't you tell them, Tsuki-chan?" Mitsuki smiled, as she leaned down to his level. "Because, I can't talk to them while they're fighting… They're brothers, -twins, so they shouldn't be fighting… And it just makes me feel depressed… I never fight with--…" Hunny smiled at Mitsuki, before nodding.

A/N: Please review!!! Next chapter is 'Lakeside Games!!!' (Which is roughly 11 or so pages long!) MitsukiNori,


	5. Chapter 5: Lakeside Games!

A/N: More about Mitsuki is revealed! Kyoya _considers_ Mitsuki! Kiba Ryuzaki tries to flirt with Mitsuki! Tamaki tries flirting with Felicity! Hikaru tries to scare Mitsuki! -His plan epically fails! Freddy tries to ground Mitsuki! Felicity finally ends up with a guy!!! The twins stop fighting! -And they came up with an ultimate weapon!!! (Against who? You'll have to read to find out!) Tamaki gets a special present! And I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet!!! Enjoy, and please review!!! -MitsukiNori (There's not much including or involving the actual lake... Sorry.)

_**Chapter Five: Lakeside Games **_

For whatever reason, when Mitsuki arrived at the lake with Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori, Freddy called a meeting with the Host Club, so while they gathered, Mitsuki stole Felicity away from Adam, Hayate, and the twins. "What do you think they're talking about?" Mitsuki asked. "I don't know… Probably something stupid." Felicity shrugged. And indeed it was.

"I'd like to propose the 'Find Mitsuki's Weakness' and 'Find Felicity's Weakness' games!" Freddy announced. "I don't think Tsuki-chan would like this…" Hunny commented, already having figured out that Mitsuki, while coming loving to delve into other people's lives, was a very private person. "She'll forgive me later!" Freddy shrugged. "Really? Alright, I'll play!" Hunny cheered. "Ah." Mori agreed. The twins glared at each other, before walking in the same direction, towards the two female cousins.

"Mitsuki-chan!"

"Felicity-chan!"

The twins called, before Hikaru dragged Mitsuki away, while Kaoru did the same with Felicity.

"Guess this means they're playing." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook. "Prizes will be arranged." He added. "I will not lose! I will find all of their weaknesses!" Tamaki yelled, Kyoya shaking his head at him.

"Eh?! What the--?!" Mitsuki shrieked. "I thought you weren't talking to me." Hikaru smirked. Mitsuki's fingers twitched, "Ah, shut up. What do you want?" "Nothing… I mean… Um…" Hikaru mumbled. What was he supposed to say? This girl wasn't like Haruhi, she wasn't dense, so he actually had to be careful about what he said!

"Uh, Hikaru-kun, you do realize that you're staring..? -At me." Mitsuki said, an confused expression on her face, a curious look in her eyes. Hikaru stopped walking, making Mitsuki stop as well. "Neh?" She asked. "It's nothing! I'd like to know more about you, is that a crime?" He snapped. Mitsuki giggled, shaking her head. "No, you were just really quiet… You usually aren't. I thought that you might be ill." She paused, "But you did say you wanted to know more about me… Maybe you _are_ ill!"

Hikaru wanted to laugh at first, thinking she was just being dramatic. But his eyes widened at her suddenly close parameter, as she laid her hand on his forehead, nodding, then doing the same to his neck.

"So you don't have a fever… Good." Mitsuki said, smiling. "Okay… Uh, the forehead, I get, but why'd you touch my _neck_?" Hikaru asked her, blushing mildly, not that he noticed. "You can tell if someone is getting sick by checking the temperature of their neck." Mitsuki answered, shrugging it off. Hikaru quirked one of his eyebrows, "How do you know that?" "It's just one of those random things I've picked up from somewhere…" Inwardly smiling, having noticed that Hikaru was still blushing. And he was blushing because of something _she did._ _'Ha! Take that fangirls!'_

"Hi, Mitsuki-chan!" Kaoru greeted, as he walked over to her, pushing away his twin in the process. "Um… Hi? Kaoru-kun…" Mitsuki mumbled in reply. Didn't he just run off with her cousin? "Where's Felicity?!" She asked, suddenly alarmed. Kaoru laughed, "Talking to Hayate." Mitsuki gave a sigh of relief. Hikaru, on the other hand, ran off in sudden panic.

"…Two birds with one stone…" Kaoru mumbled. Mitsuki stared at him, "Are you talking to yourself?" She asked, making Kaoru jump a bit, making his cheeks turn red. Kaoru paused, feeling the warmth. He wasn't blushing, was he? It wasn't anything _that_ embarrassing. Even though Mitsuki was very…

"Kaoru-kun!" Mitsuki yelled, making Kaoru return to his surroundings. Whether or not they were fighting with each other, the twins were acting odd, so Mitsuki knew something was up. But, for the time being, she would play along. She was getting rather bored, maybe this could keep her attention for a while.

"Heh, sorry about that. So, I've been wondering…" Kaoru started, glancing away for a moment. "Yeah?" Mitsuki gave him the 'and?' look.

It was something to make Hikaru mad, to prove that he could do perfectly well on his own. "Would y--" He couldn't do it, not to her, not to Mitsuki. He didn't want to hurt her. He _couldn't_ hurt her. But in the past he and Hikaru had done much worse, so why should this girl matter? He never talked to her before this school trip, he had noticed her, sure, but just barely. She always seemed to keep quiet, always on the sidelines. Felicity was quiet, too, but still seemed more sociable. Mitsuki was silent, she kept to herself, she was completely different to how she was here.

"I mean, you're a lot different than you are at school." Kaoru said, giving her a light laugh. Mitsuki smiled softly at him, "You mean how I've been quiet? I've only been like that because someone dear to me has been in the hospital… But now they're doing better! So I'm starting to act like my old self again, -according to my father and Felicity!" Kaoru curiously looked at her, "Someone… Dear?" Mitsuki nodded, "A close relative of mine… Closer than Felicity…" Kaoru decided to leave it at that, she just looked so pained for a second. When she always seemed so strong… Maybe she was only strong on the outside?

"So, Freddy." Kyoya casually addressed Mitsuki's father, knowing that the man hated formalities. "On the occasion of someone winning the game to find your daughter's weakness, would you suggest for a prize?" He asked. "Well, since Mitsuki will be joining the Host Club, I'm sure that you can come up with something involving the club activities." Kyoya smirked, of course, it was perfect. Especially if the twins win. For once he might have to help them, because if they won it would mean less trouble later. There were a few things that just might hinder him, though. Then again, if those things led to no one winning, he could set up the same outcome.

"Kyo-chan?" Kyoya froze at hearing Mitsuki's voice, wasn't she with one of the twins? Surely, he hadn't been sitting there _that_ long. He glanced at his watch. _Twenty minutes_?! Why did he just waste twenty minutes thinking about--… Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time, she was Mitsuki Hannori after all. And in her young age, she was proving to be quite a force to be reckoned with in the business world. If he decided to 'accept' her feelings, there was a lot to be gained simply by being 'romantically involved'. Kyoya inwardly smirked… But he knew she wasn't a fool. And she was far from being dense.

"Kyo-chan?" When Kyoya either chose to ignore or not notice her, Mitsuki pushed down his notebook so that it was laying on his lap. "Yes, Mitsu--" Kyoya paused, seeing the tear that silently slid down her face, from one of her overshadowed eyes. He knew that Mitsuki had a reason to cry, and if she were anyone else, he would have fully expected her to cry. But _this_ girl? He knew this girl was strong, commendably so. He knew she raised herself not to cry over every last thing that hurt her. He knew she raised herself to protect those around her… She was crying because of the twins reminded her of a time she had failed. But… Kyoya couldn't help but think, _'If she protected others, but not herself, who is left to protect her?'_

Kyoya couldn't help but note how she was leaning over him, as he found himself asking, "Are you alright?" Mitsuki quickly shook her head. _'Honesty, an admirable quality.'_ Kyoya thought. "Why don't we go talk in my group's cabin? I'm sure no one is there." He suggested. Mitsuki silently nodded, as she followed.

In a sense, he wanted her to be his. But in a sense, he wanted her to be with one of the twins. Why? Because her life was difficult enough already, and he would only make it more difficult. And she deserved to be happy. One of the twins could make her happy, if only they stopped fighting. A girl like her shouldn't be left broken, on the ground, and long forgotten. She deserved a better life than the one she had.

Kyoya watched as Mitsuki sighed and leaned against the cabin door. "So…" He hinted. "They remind me of my sister and I. …I know we're different from them, but to see them fighting…" Mitsuki trailed off, and Kyoya nodded. "Well, the sooner Felicity falls for Hayate or Adam, the sooner the twins will stop fighting." He told her. "Felicity has been in love with Adam for a while, already." Mitsuki pointed out. Kyoya inwardly jumped, how did he miss that? "Feli is too stubborn though, she won't just come out and say it. That, and she has some feelings for Hayate, too. She doesn't realize that her feelings for Adam are stronger… She's not a fool to her feelings, she just won't admit…" Mitsuki sighed again. "Is that why you're helping both of the twins?" Kyoya asked, he was finally starting to understand. Not everything was a game to her. Mitsuki nodded her head ever so slightly, "Yes… Because both Adam and Hayate have a shot, but they need someone to shove them along…" "You think about others too much." Kyoya said. That came out wrong, she understood others too well. "Perhaps." She shrugged.

Felicity groaned, as she laid in the grass near the edge of the lake. After who knows how long, she finally managed to shake off the Host Club, who apparently decided to try different ways to try to scare her. At least Haruhi and Kyoya didn't seem to be involved in it. Speaking of which, wasn't Haruhi a girl? She would have to ask Mitsuki later… But where was Mitsuki, she hadn't seen her since she got to the lake, and that was hours ago.

"Tamaki!!! I'm going to murder you!!!" Came Mitsuki's death-threat. Felicity rolled her eyes, "If it didn't work on me, it's not going to work on Mitsuki!" She yelled out. Not that it was going to make Tamaki stop. He was an idiot after all.

Felicity sat up in time to see Tamaki running away from a _very_ angry Mitsuki. Then Kyoya happened to walk past, "She's feeling better, at least." He mumbled. "What was that, Kyoya?" Felicity asked. He pushed up his glasses, "Nothing."

How was it Mitsuki actually fell in love with that guy? Oh yeah, he's 'interesting', which keeps her attention… And good looking. And intelligent. But really, the twins suited Mitsuki better than Kyoya. Even if they were both manipulative creeps half the time. Kyoya just didn't know how to have proper fun, and that was important for a guy that was going to date Mitsuki. So, it would have to be one of the twins. But which one? The twins both had their own pluses and minuses, but in the end they were on even grounds. _'Something tells me that it's only going to get more interesting during the Host Club's extended vacation…'_

'_Geck. When I proposed the flirting game, I honestly didn't think Ryuzaki-kun would try to drag me into it… And I know he's just trying to win the stupid game! Does he honestly find me that dense?!'_ Mitsuki thought, not at all listening to the beautiful words flowing out of Kiba's mouth.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Kaoru called, only to be ignored by the girl, whom, he just realized, was getting hit on. _'How do I get rid of Ryuzaki-kun?'_ Mitsuki pondered. "Mitsuki-chan!" Kaoru tried again, this time gaining a reaction. _'Perfect.'_ "Kaoru-kun!" Mitsuki exclaimed, latching onto Kaoru's arm in an overly familiar way. "Erm, it's getting late… I was thinking we should head back before it gets too dark, -I'd hate to go back without you..." Kaoru told her. "Aww, how sweet of you, Kaoru-kun!" Kiba stared at them, mouth agape. How could Kaoru win her over so easily? It wasn't fair! Kiba watched as Kaoru slipped an arm around Mitsuki's waist, leading her away.

"Tamaki... Why... The hell... Are you hitting on me?!" Felicity screamed. Or, excuse me, growled. She had a murderous look on her face, as she held herself back from launching an attack on him. "Don't... Even... Think... Of running." She angrily instructed. But of course, Tamaki's first instinct was to what? Run!

"How mean!!!" Tamaki screamed, flailing his arms as he ran away. Felicity decided not to bother running after him, since the whole point was to get him to leave her alone. And never try to flirt with her again. She shrugged, heading in the opposite direction as Tamaki. "I wonder whose cooking today..."

Mitsuki looked up from her place in the kitchen, as her cousin entered Cabin One. "Hey, Feli!" She greeted. Felicity nodded, "Are you cooking today?" "Of course! I'm making spaghetti today! -With shrimp instead of meat, of course." Mitsuki laughed, currently grating a block of parmesan cheese. "Oh yeah, you all know that as long as you're in this cabin, it's no red meat or pork, right?" Felicity asked her other roommates.

Kaoru nodded, "Mitsuki told me she doesn't eat that type of thing, and that's fine." Mitsuki smiled to herself, stirring the simmering red sauce, before tasting it with a plastic spoon. -She always kept them near when she was cooking, it was important to taste the food, after all.

"You've gotta love red chili oil... Kyo-chan told me that Italian and spicy foods were some of Hikaru and Kaoru's favorites." Mitsuki mused, tossing the spoon in the nearby trashcan. "I thought you weren't talking to the twins." Haruhi said, after thinking for a moment. Mitsuki sighed, "So did I... I'm weak, after all... Reminds me, I need to make a call.." She picked up a cell phone off of the nearby counter, flipping it open, and dialing a number. Everyone fell into silence, as they watched Mitsuki.

**"Hello, this is Mitsuki Hannori, could you connect me to room 306, please? Thank you... Hey!!! How are you feeling?"** The twins stared the most, Felicity sort of avoided bringing her attention to Mitsuki, knowing who she was now speaking to. **"Good! Oh, you know, making dinner for everyone... Of course I'm in charge! ...Yeah, I'm here with Feli, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, Hayate Fuzukata, and Adam Faulkner. ...Well, it would be better if the twins weren't fighting. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun! -I think you'll like them."** Mitsuki paused, draining the spaghetti into a colander she had earlier placed in the sink. Her face fell, **"Oh... Okay then... As always, eat all of your food, drink plenty of water, behave, and get plenty of rest. Love you! **Dinner's up!"

The next day, Mitsuki found herself in the company of Hikaru. Really, she was going to ignore the twins! But... It was difficult, because she was helping them with Hayate and Adam. And so she was suspiciously following Hikaru into a cave he had found.

"I wonder if there's something in here..?" Hikaru wondered aloud. Now, come on, this was a complete set up! Hikaru was obviously trying to scare her with idea of wild animals being in there, but she knew there wasn't any bears or wolves in the area, if only because she owned the property. But she decided to go along with it and shrugged.

"Who knows." Obviously, she did, and he didn't. Or did. Whatever. Hikaru glanced at Mitsuki, "You sure you want to look in here with me?" He asked. "You're the one who dragged me in here, Hikaru-kun." Mitsuki said in a teasing voice, giggling a little at the end. Hikaru placed an arm around Mitsuki's waist, she had expected it, but it caused her to blush all the same. "Are you scared?" Hikaru asked. Mitsuki shook her head, "Not at all. Forest animals are simply misunderstood, that's all." Hikaru sighed, "This is hopeless..." Mitsuki laughed, as Hikaru continued to walk with her through the cave. "You're wasting your time, Hikaru-kun." She taunted, making Hikaru smirk. "Doesn't mean we can't do some exploring." He tried tempting. Mitsuki shrugged, "I'll humor you, if only because I've got nothing better to do."

"Yeah, I completely agree, the twins really are annoying! Especially Hikaru!" Adam said to Felicity, laughing. It was so nice to talk to Felicity and not be nervous because he knew Hikaru was watching over his shoulder. Felicity nodded, "But Tsuki likes them." Adam cringed, "Which is kind of scary, to be honest..." Felicity laughed this time, "Yeah, I know, nightmare pairing for other people, but Mitsuki is well suited for the twins. I mean, if the choices were for her to end up with one of the twins, or Kyoya, which sounds better?" She asked. Adam sighed, "The twins. Kyoya on his _own_ is a nightmare."

"Good morning, Tamaki-sama!" Several girls greeted to Tamaki, who waved. "Good morning, ladies!" "Kyah!!!!" However, around ten feet away, was a similar scene.

"G-good morning, Ryuzaki-sama..." Several more girls stuttered, all of their faces the same shade of hot pink. Kiba walked closer to the girls, "Good morning, Princess Hana, Princess Tsukina, Princess Reina, Princess Akari, Princess Nozomi, Princess Hitomi, Princes Hoshi." He replied, giving his most charming smile. "Kyah!!! He knows my name!!!"

Freddy happened to walking by both of these scenes, he smirked to himself. "Six more for Tamaki, seven more for Kiba. That adds up to 56 for Tamaki, and 78 for Kiba, -so far... Interesting."

"Mommy, are the twins still fighting?" Tamaki asked, joining Kyoya, who nodded. "Hikaru went somewhere with Mitsuki... They've been gone a while..." Kyoya sighed. Tamaki blinked at his friend, "Are you... Worried? About Hikaru?" Kyoya twitched, "Not at all. It's just that Mitsuki is a young woman." He simply stated. "Ah, you're right! Even though she is rebellious, she is still a girl!!! And she's alone with that evil doppelganger!!!" Tamaki quickly agreed. "I wouldn't start worrying about it quite yet, Tamaki, it's only been a few hours. If they aren't back by nightfall we'll look for them." Kyoya said, disregarding the fact that he would rather look now.

"I... Can't... Believe... That... We're... Lost!!!" Mitsuki screamed, half to no one in particular, half to Hikaru. "S-sorry..." He said, cringing. "I didn't know the cave lead into different directions and that we would get lost!" Hikaru added. Mitsuki sighed, latching onto Hikaru's arm and leaning on him for support. "It's not your fault, Hikaru-kun... My sense of direction sucks. Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well... So... I'm a bit tired..." Hikaru could feel her weighing heavier on his arm, "Why don't we stop for a while?" He suggested. Mitsuki slowly shook her head, "No, I--" She was cut off when she felt her feet leave the ground, and she didn't know what happened until she found herself perched on Hikaru's back. "Fine, then." He said. Mitsuki blushed, "Hikaru-kun! What do you think you're doing?" "What does it look like?!" Hikaru snapped, before sighing. "Just get some sleep..." He grumbled. "But I don't wan--" Hikaru pinched her leg, making Mitsuki shriek. "You need to sleep, or else you'll get ugly. You're already getting shadows under your eyes." Hikaru told her. "Should I be offended..?" Mitsuki asked, mostly to herself. Hikaru gave a soft chuckle, "You're a pretty girl, I want you to stay that way. Is that so wrong?" Mitsuki relaxed against Hikaru's body, "Aww... How sweet! I think... Or maybe creepy..."

Eventually, after a little bickering, Mitsuki drifted off into sleep. Around thirty minutes after, Hikaru decided it was time for him to take a break. He gently laid Mitsuki on a large moss-covered rock, before sitting down on the same rock. Mitsuki began to fidget in her sleep, before waking up.

"How long have I--"

"Half an hour." Hikaru answered, before the question could be finished. Mitsuki groaned, "Well, it's the most I've slept in a while... Thanks." She smiled at Hikaru.

Hours later, Mitsuki and Hikaru were stumbling out of the cave. "My father is so old, he's remade!" Mitsuki fake-gasped, and with her current luck, her father happened by. "What was that, young lady? You're grounded." He told her. Mitsuki freaked, "Grounded?! How could I be grounded?! I don't even live with you!!!"

The next people who happened by were Felicity and Adam, and Hikaru saw the perfect opportunity. He walked over and pushed Adam forward so that Adam and Felicity's lips touched in a kiss.

"How am I grounded?!" Mitsuki screamed, in complete distress. Hikaru sympathetically patted her gently on the back. "What are you going to do, steal my pencils for a week?!!! -No, worse! My erasers!!!" Okay, she was just whining now. She had never been grounded for something so small. Heck, she had never been grounded. "Wait! I can't be grounded I'm emancipated!!!" Mitsuki pointed out.

"My daughter is so smart!" Freddy laughed, shaking his head, and forgetting about being called old by his daughter, for the first time ever. Mitsuki now looked at her cousin and Adam, who had once again been pushed together by Hikaru... And were kissing... Again...

"Where's your common sense of decency?!" Mitsuki exclaimed, now bringing her attention back to her surroundings. Instead of almost being grounded. The two stared intently at the ground as they withdrew. Mitsuki sighed, "You..." She made sure to look away from her cousin and Adam. "Have my permission."

Hikaru looked at Mitsuki, only to see her looking... Sad? Jealous? It seemed like both. "Hikaru-kun and I are going to the cabin, you two... Have some alone time!" Mitsuki suggested, a childish grin now in place, as she pulled Hikaru towards their cabin.

Kaoru blinked, as he watched Felicity and Adam kiss. This was bad. They didn't just kiss. They _willingly _kissed! He... He had to be the one to tell him--... Great. Just great.

"Hey... Hayate." Kaoru said, walking over to the other boy. "What?" Hayate grumbled. Kaoru cringed, "I think... Felicity and Adam just became... A couple." Hayate fell silent. "Oh." Kaoru watched him, "Do you... Want to talk?" Hayate simply turned away from Kaoru and walked away. "Leave me alone."

"So. Are you gong to explain to me why you aren't happy for Felicity?" Hikaru asked Mitsuki, not really caring about the looks they were getting, as Mitsuki pulled him along. "I _am_ happy for her... It's just... I'll feel lonely without her."

There was a long silence between the two, which Mitsuki eventually broke. "Actually, I think I'll walk around a little, you head back." She said, before walking off in a simple manner.

Mitsuki wandered around for a while, before finally deciding to go back to the cabin. When she got there, everyone else was already there, and of course, Felicity was Adam.

"Have the twins stopped fighting yet?" Mitsuki asked, sighing dejectedly, as she walked over to Felicity. "You're so impatient!!!" She complained. "Shut up." Mitsuki snapped, turning to the Hitachiin twins, feeling the intense friction between the two. Mitsuki walked over, and hit them both on the back of their heads, "Stop fighting! Do you know how stressful this is for me?!" She shouted. The twins turned around and stared at Mitsuki, _**"Why are you stressed?!"**_

Mitsuki became silent for a moment, as she glanced 'secretly' at Hikaru. "Because I..." She looked over to the side, biting her finger in a rather cute fashion. "Never mind, it's not important!!!" Kaoru blinked from surprise, _'Oh... She's in love with Hikaru.'_ "The point is, you two shouldn't be fighting! Now, make up!" Mitsuki commanded, pointing at the two brothers.

And without meaning to, Mitsuki was learning the meaning of 'brotherly love'. "Oh, Kaoru, I'm really sorry about all of this." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked away, a light blush on his cheeks, "No, Hikaru, I'm the one who should be apologizing... I'm sorry..." Hikaru immediately drew Kaoru into his arms in a tight embrace, bringing Kaoru's face extremely close to his. The twins turned to look at Mitsuki, _**"Happy?"**_

Mitsuki's eyes were wide, her cheeks were bright red, while the rest of her body was pale to an unhealthy extent. She hadn't expected this. Not at all. As she tried to take a step back her left leg buckled, causing her to fall to the ground. "I--I--" She stuttered, her breathing growing ragged. In an instant, Hikaru and Kaoru were helping her up, each with an arm around her waist. "Eep!" Mitsuki shrieked, startled.

"Say Kaoru... Are you thinking what I am?" Hikaru asked the younger twin, feeling how rigid Mitsuki's body had become. She was much worse off than anyone else would have been in this situation. Kaoru nodded, "I do think I am." _**"We found Mitsuki's weakness!"**_

"I do believe a prize is in order. However, you'll have to wait until club activities resume." Kyoya said, Mitsuki had noticed him earlier, of course, but she didn't notice that Tamaki was with him until now. However, she was still to shocked and panicked to say anything to either of them. Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "She'll hyperventilate if you keep that up." He pointed out. The twins released Mitsuki, if only because her breathing was becoming increasingly more sharp and inconsistent. Completely out of it, and legs still wobbly, Mitsuki fell back down.

Felicity walked over, and raised a questioning eyebrow at the twins, after looking at her cousin. "What did you guys do?" She asked. The twins gave her mischievous smiles, each resting an arm on the other's shoulder.

"It's... Twincest!" Mitsuki managed to choke out, still helpless on the ground. Felicity's expression was stuck somewhere between confusion, and amusement. Mitsuki shot a glare at her cousin, "Shut up." Felicity jumped, "But I didn't say anything!" Mitsuki was silent, as she barely managed to stand up.

"Hikaru... Kaoru... Has anyone told you that I know Haruhi's secret?" Mitsuki asked. "WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted, jumping up in the air, only to get pulled back down by the collar of his shirt by Kyoya. "Certain conditions have been met to which resulted in Mitsuki agreeing to keep Haruhi's secret, well, secret." Kyoya calmly explained. "Only because I have proof." Mitsuki said, her usual smirk now in place, though she gave a nervous glance at the twins.

"So Haruhi is a gir--" Mitsuki clamped a hand over her cousin's mouth. "Quiet. Hayate and Adam are in here, remember." She hissed. Felicity backed away a bit, "It couldn't hurt for at least Ada--" "No!" Mitsuki snapped, cutting her off. "Just... No! Go talk to Hayate, he probably thinks you're shunning him or something!" Casting Mitsuki a weird look, Felicity hesitantly left.

"Ah, Mitsuki-cha--" Tamaki started, only to run off to some random corner when Mitsuki shot a glare in his direction. "Do you know how irritating it is to hear your whining voice in my head all of the time?!" She yelled at him, only causing his corner to become darker. "Little brat..." Mitsuki grumbled, not really caring if Tamaki heard. Which he did. And you know the result of that. Darkness... And mushrooms!

A darker smirk than usual grew on Mitsuki's face, as she pulled out a random box. "Oi, Tama-baka-chan!!! I have a present for you!!!" Tamaki turned towards Mitsuki, using his puppy-dog expression. "A... Present... For me?" He asked. Mitsuki nodded, walking over and setting the box by him, and walking away again. Kyoya shook his head as he left the cabin, while the twins stayed to see what the 'present' was.

The mischievous three watched, as Tamaki opened the blood red box with shaking hands, and... Pulled out a mushroom. Which looked a lot like one of the mushrooms Tamaki was growing all of the time. Tamaki stared at the mushroom until... The cap fell off. And when you looked at it, you could clearly tell that it was cut off with a knife. And a very sharp one, at that. Tamaki swallowed, cowering in his corner as he picked up the mushroom cap, only to find that it was also cleanly in half.

"An excellent demonstration of my knife skills, neh?" Mitsuki asked, a dark aura surrounding her. "Did you see the top of the cap?" She added. Still shaking, Tamaki forced himself to look at the top of the mushroom cap, and carved into it was... A skull. Needless to say, Tamaki fainted.

The twins looked curiously at Mitsuki, _**"When did you get the mushroom?"**_ Mitsuki smiled, "When I walked in on Tamaki and Ryuzaki-kun fighting over who was a better flirt." She told them, shrugging. "Fighting over..." Kaoru stared at her. "What?" Hikaru asked, also staring at Mitsuki. She shook her head, "Trust me, you don't want to know. I don't think I actually _did_ want to know... Excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep..." Mitsuki murmured, not bothering to change her clothes, before collapsing onto a bed.

"She hasn't even eaten--" Kaoru started, Hikaru shook his head at him. "But she's only had 30 minutes of sleep in the last couple of days. It's obvious, when you think about it, and take a good look at her--..." Hikaru glanced at where Mitsuki was now sleeping... Which actually wasn't her bed... But his. Kaoru raised his eyebrows in an amused expression at his twin. "Yeah, isn't it unhealthy how pale her skin is? ...Are you... Going to do anything?" He asked. Hikaru shrugged, "Nah, I'm not too concerned about it."

In short, Haruhi cooked dinner for everyone, leaving Mitsuki asleep, but setting some aside some for her. At some point, the twins dumped Tamaki outside with his decapitated mushroom. And instead of Hikaru borrowing Mitsuki's bed like she did his, he shared the bed Kaoru was using.

Haruhi sighed, she was taking the chance when everyone was asleep and quiet to get in a bit of studying. She had written a note to Mitsuki in case she woke up, telling her where her food was in case she woke up. She found she didn't need it though, when Mitsuki woke up while she was still awake.

"Mitsuki-chan?" Mitsuki shuffled over to Haruhi, "Yea?" "I put some food aside for you in the fridge, if you're hungry." Haruhi told her, smiling at her in a polite manner. Mitsuki stared at her for a moment, "Why was I asleep in Hikaru-kun's bed?" She asked. "I guess you couldn't be bothered to care where you slept, since you were so tired." Haruhi said, laughing lightly. Mitsuki watched her for a moment, "Oh... Okay then. So... I'm gonna grab that food... Really hungry..." She mumbled, walking to the fridge, and grabbing a container of food before joining Haruhi at the table. "I don't remember you eating anything yesterday." Haruhi mentioned. "Pocky." Mitsuki stated. Haruhi gave her a scornful look, "It's not healthy for you to only eat those types of things." Mitsuki shrugged, "Whatever... Thanks for the food, though."

_**Two days later...**_

"And so the decided winner by a... 'Unlikely' chain of events, is Tamaki!" Freddy announced, to no one in particular. Mitsuki raised a questioning eyebrow at this, but she didn't say anything. She really didn't care. In fact, she was glad it was over and done with. But there was one thing that wasn't done with. The game to find Felicity's weakness. Of course, Mitsuki knew very well what it was, and so she had no idea who was going to win that game. She assumed no one. Which kind of sucked since the twins discovered an previously unknown weakness of hers, and Felicity was leaving with the others the next day, meaning that game would soon come to a close as well.

"Damn it..." Mitsuki sighed, earning questioning looks from Hikaru and Kaoru, who happened to be standing with her. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked. Mitsuki just shrugged indifferently, "I'm going for a walk." The twins stared after for a moment, before Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "You should make sure she doesn't get lost. You said her sense of direction was bad." He said, a meaningful look in his eyes. "Yeah, you're right... She only got us more lost in that cave..." Hikaru nodded, before running after Mitsuki.

Mitsuki sat down on a log she found, quickly caving into overwhelming tears, as thoughts of everyone leaving flowed through her mind's eye. That's when Hikaru walked over, "What's wrong?" He asked, as he sat down next to her. "Felicity is spending all of her time with Adam! I'm happy for her, but I feel so lonely!" Mitsuki cried. Hikaru stared, confused. "Huh?" Mitsuki threw herself at Hikaru, burying her face in his shirt, "I said, I'm so alone!" Not knowing what to say in this situation, Hikaru simply comforted her by letting her cry to him, and lightly holding her in his arms. _'I never thought I'd see her cry like this...'_

Kaoru sighed, as he walked away from the small scene between Mitsuki and his brother. She loved Hikaru. She loved him earnestly, but somehow... Kaoru couldn't help but feel that she was being manipulative... He wasn't exactly sure how, but...

_'She's just trying to get him to notice her, that's all. Mitsuki probably knows how dense Hikaru can be, she's smart enough to at least figure that out... She's smart enough to figure out that Haruhi is a girl, smart enough to--... She probably knew both Adam and Hayate were in love with Felicity a long time ago. But with Hikaru... She's being obvious. She's never usually obvious, I'm sure of it! So... Maybe she isn't trying to manipulate him..?'_ Kaoru just shook his head, no longer knowing where he was going with his thoughts.

"So, she feels lonely?" Kaoru jumped, hearing Kyoya's voice. "I guess so..." Kaoru replied, as he shrugged, seeing a smirk pull at Kyoya, putting him a bit on edge. "Interesting." Kyoya commented, before continuing on his way.

Kyoya did find this very interesting. And useful. Mitsuki felt lonely, and Kyoya blamed the twins. Why the twins, when he should blame Felicity or Adam, or both..? Because, if the twins hadn't interfered, she wouldn't be feeling quite as lonely. Kyoya knew that Mitsuki was already lonely, but he also knew that Felicity kept her from being truly lonely. And without Felicity, she had no one.


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprising Kiss!

A/N: Okay, so quick note for the beginning; italics for Mitsuki while she's speaking is French. Normal is Japanese. And bold is English. Just in case it's a little confusing. So. As the title suggests, there is a kiss!!! Who will it be?! Will they be a new couple?! Nekozawa and Renge make their first appearances in the first chapter! Why does Mitsuki seem to be on such good terms with Nekozawa?! (By the way, working on more one-shots!) Why does Renge call Mitsuki 'Mitsuki-sama'?! And also... First day back at Ouran begins!!! (Though we haven't gotten to Host Club hours yet...) Please review!!!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Six: A Surprising Kiss

The next day, everyone, -excluding Mitsuki and the Host Club, left the campsite. This left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Mitsuki's stomach. One, because Felicity was outside of her supervision, and in the house they lived in together. Two, because she didn't completely trust Adam. And three, because the twins had a strong weapon they could use against her. AKA, 'brotherly love' or 'twincest'.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan? Do you know what Felicity's weakness was?" Hunny suddenly asked. Mitsuki nodded, "It's fairly common, and I have a strong distaste for them as well." Kyoya glanced at Mitsuki from his notebook, as the twins crept over to her.

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan..." Hikaru whispered into her ear. Kaoru leaned to her other ear, "Do you remember that dream?" He whispered along. _**"Not everything was fake."**_ Mitsuki knew full well they were just messing with her, hoping that this would be enough to immobilize her, and decided to turn the tables... But on everyone. "_I am not married to Kyoya_!!!" She yelled in French. Tamaki took a moment to make sure he had properly translated it to Japanese, until...

"You had a dream you were married to Kyoya?!" He screamed. The twins freaked along with Tamaki, instantly jumping away from Tamaki, while Haruhi and Hunny looked questioning, and Mori and Kyoya himself each quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well... I can't remember much, but it was something along the lines of me having to marry him, or else Haruhi's debt would be doubled..." Mitsuki mumbled, shrugging carelessly. "You know about Haruhi's debt?" Kyoya asked, quickly setting the dream aside. "Of course, I knew someone like Haruhi wouldn't just willingly become a host. I did say I did my research, now didn't I?" Mitsuki said, smirking. Tamaki's eyes narrowed on Mitsuki, "What do you mean, someone like Haruhi?!" Mitsuki took a step back, "Tamaki!!! How dare you assume that I meant something negative about Haruhi!!! I was implying that unlike SOME people, Haruhi has a logical head, and a brain that she ACTUALLY uses!!!" She screamed, making Tamaki run off to the side of tree in shame. "Idiot! Jerk! _Who do you think I am_?! Well?!" Mitsuki continued to yell at Tamaki, switching to French at one point, then back to Japanese.

"Mitsuki, you need to calm down." Kyoya sighed, taking off his glasses, wiping them off, and then placing them in his shirt pocket. "Calm down? Calm down?!--" Mitsuki stopped and stared at Kyoya when she realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Kyoya-kun?" She gasped, as said Kyoya pulled her roughly into his arms, before...

_'Kyoya-kun... He's actually... Kissing me... Okay...'_ Mitsuki ended up looking confused when Kyoya pulled away. "Are you calm now? Happy?" He asked her, as he replaced his glasses in their usual spot. "Kyoya-kun..." He quirked an eyebrow at being called 'Kyoya-kun' once again by Mitsuki. "Oh? What happened to the nickname? Or... Are you wanting a more mature... Relationship?" Mitsuki staggered back, and, -incidentally, into the arms of the twins. "You... You're blackmailing me!!!" She paused to glare at Kyoya, clenching her fists.

"Jerk! _Monster_! Creep!" Mitsuki screamed, going from Japanese, to French, to Japanese. "Ugh! **I'm going for a walk**!!!" She finally decided, yelling it out in English this time, before stomping off. "Well, now we know she can insult us in three languages." Kyoya said, smirking as he adjusted his glasses.

_'Stupid Kyoya... Falling right into the trap...' _Mitsuki sighed, smiling to herself, as she walked through the woods. _'He really doesn't know everything. Life is so awesome!'_

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan?" Kaoru called. Mitsuki glanced down at her watch, _'Oops... Ten minutes have elapsed!'_ "Eheh... Hi, Kaoru-kun..." Mitsuki greeted, laughing nervously when she saw him. "We were beginning to worry about you." He told her, giving Mitsuki a small and casual smile. "Ano... I guess I should head back then." She mumbled, walking towards Kaoru.

"So. You like Hikaru, right?" Kaoru asked smirking as Mitsuki walked past. "As a friend." Was the simple reply Kaoru received as he followed Mitsuki. "No. As more." He told her, making her pause. "Wh-what are you talking about? Don't be so unrealistic! Hikaru and I could never be something like a couple!" Mitsuki nervously laughed, as if trying to convince herself of what she had said. Kaoru sighed, feeling strangely relieved for some reason. "If you say so..." Mitsuki rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I do say so, I did!!! Now leave it alone or I won't make you a scarf!!!" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at her, "I didn't know you were planning on it." He told Mitsuki, making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I can't help being good at crocheting!" She huffed, stomping off without the younger Hitachiin twin.

"That's so cute..." Kaoru sighed, as he watched Mitsuki walk away from him, a smile flowing upon his face, a small blush ever present. She was strange to him. Fun, graceful, amazing, and still everything he knew nothing about. And yet they still had some similarities. But, that meant that she and Hikaru had the same similarities, because Hikaru and Kaoru were twins after all.

_'He was supposed to just--... He wasn't supposed to openly confront me!!! Crud! Well... I suppose this'll just make things even more interesting.'_ Mitsuki smiled to herself, wondering what the rest of her high school life was going to be like.

_**One week later at Ouran Academy...**_

Felicity had just arrived at the school, and was walking down the hall just outside of her classroom, 1-A. Today, was the day that Mitsuki and the Host Club were to return to school. Normally Mitsuki and Felicity went to school together, but instead of returning home the night before, Mitsuki stayed elsewhere.

Felicity sighed, bored, until she saw Kaoru out of the corner of her eye. Having nothing better to do, she walked over to him. "Hey, what's up? So... Mitsuki. Have you kissed her yet?" She asked him. Kaoru went wide eyed, as he backed away, before turning and running into the classroom to grab the first person he knew. Which turned out to be Mitsuki.

"Uh, hey. Have you said anything to Hikaru?" He asked her. Mitsuki mentally freaked out, "Erm... Look, there's Hayate! Um, yeah! He looks depressed! Uh, yeah, let's go bother him!" Mitsuki quickly said, pulling Kaoru over to Hayate with her.

"Hey, so... Are you depressed? Is that a correct assumption?" Mitsuki asked, leaning over Hayate who was slouched down in his chair. "I am not depressed..." Hayate grumbled. Kaoru nodded, "Uh-huh. Cheer up. Please?" Kaoru smiled at him, feeling a bit guilty because he failed Hayate. "It doesn't work that way!" Hayate snapped. Mitsuki laughed, "Sure it does! It works out when I'm here, I am amazing!" Kaoru raised his eyebrows, "Sure."

Felicity walked by, smirking at Kaoru. "I know you think so." She said, making Kaoru mentally jump. Mitsuki eyed Hayate as her cousin walked away, "So." She stated, also smirking. Hayate leaned back, ultimately falling onto the floor. "Wh-what are you implying?!" She smiled, feigning innocence, "Oh, I've always known. In fact, I know everything!" Kaoru couldn't help but somehow feel that it was true. "I--You--What?!" Hayate freaked. "You do realize who I am, don't you?" Mitsuki said, in a mocking manner. "Just leave me alone..." Hayate sighed, slowly standing up to reposition his chair and sit down again. "Tch! You're such a downer! You could at least try being a little nicer on our first day back!" Mitsuki complained, just before their Sensei declared that it was time for class to start. "Aww..."

_**Lunchtime...**_

Haruhi watched as the classroom slowly filtered out, the last person to leave being Felicity, after receiving a Bento from Mitsuki, who stayed behind. Once grabbing her Bento, Mitsuki sat in Kaoru's desk next to Haruhi.

"Hi, Haruhi!" Mitsuki cheerfully greeted. "Hello, Mitsuki-chan. Don't you usually eat in the cafeteria?" Haruhi asked, taking the lid off of her boxed lunch. "Yeah, but Felicity is eating with Adam, so there's really no point." Haruhi suspiciously eyed Mitsuki, tilting her head ever so slightly. "Oh. Are you feeling okay? You look kind of ill..." Mitsuki dismissively waved her hand, "Me? No, I'm fine! Really!"

_**"Haruhi! Mitsuki-chan! Come eat with us!!!"**_

"No." Was Haruhi's prompt and blunt reply. She didn't think Mitsuki would be the one to pull her out of her seat. "Come on, Haruhi! It can't hurt to eat with them!" Mitsuki told her. "Gack! You're as bad as them... Fine, since you're cheerful again..." Haruhi sighed. "What are you talking about? I'm perfect! In every sense of the word, of course!" Mitsuki said, smiling brightly at Haruhi. "Right... Let's go..." Haruhi suggested, to avoid having Mitsuki go into a long ramble on about how perfect a daughter she was. _**"Yay!!!"**_

"Haruhi! It's so wonderful to see you in the cafeteria today!" Tamaki cheerfully greeted Haruhi as she and Mitsuki sat at the table with the twins and the other hosts. "Hello, freak!" Mitsuki greeted Tamaki with just as much cheer. "What a terrible thing to call your uncle!!!" Tamaki gasped. Mitsuki quirked an eyebrow, "And when did I become your niece?!"

"I would be more concerned with how..." Haruhi mumbled. "I'm guessing he's saying that he's related to my mother, since she was half French." Mitsuki shrugged. _**"Eh, so you're part French?"**_ The twins asked. "Well, like my dad, I don't look half Japanese, do I? My dad is actually American, -he's half Japanese, half German. I take after my dad, not my mom." Mitsuki explained.

"Still, your mother must be exceedingly beautiful!!!" Tamaki exclaimed. Mitsuki shrugged again, "I was never close to my mom, and it hardly matters. My parents got divorced when I was eight." She said in a careless matter, smiling as if it didn't matter to her. Tamaki froze, eyeing Mitsuki in suspicion. "It seems... We have more in common than I thought..." He said, his voice barely audible. "Ha! Don't be stupid, Tamaki, I'm nothing like you!" Mitsuki laughed, her eyes completely empty. "And our pasts are nothing alike either, you don't understand anything. Now, please excuse me." She added, abruptly standing with her things. "But you haven't eaten yet--" Haruhi started getting cut off as Mitsuki shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Why does Kaoru's scarf have to be so difficult, I mean, it's the same basic scarf... Whatever, I'll work on this at home, people will start coming soon." Mitsuki sighed, irritated as she struggled with the orange yarn, and slowly put it away with the crochet hook in it. The scarf was half finished at this point, and it was meant for Kaoru.

When Mitsuki's classmates started filing in a while later, she was working on crocheting something else. A few girls walked over, appearing interested, "Mitsuki-san, we didn't know you could crochet." One of them commented. "Ah, well... I only learned to crochet fairly recently... I only know enough to make scarves so far..." Mitsuki mumbled, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. "You're so talented, Mitsuki-san!" One of the girls gasped. "Eh?" All of the girls nodded in agreement, as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all walked over.

"What are you girls talking about?" Haruhi asked, giving the girls a kind smile. "Oh, Haruhi-kun, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun! Wouldn't you guys agree that Mitsuki-san is artistically talented?" Kurogano asked. "Uh, well... I don't really know Mitsuki-chan all that well..." Haruhi answered, before turning to Hikaru and Kaoru, "What do you guys think?"

The twins seemed to freeze in place, _**"Uh... Well... We... Haven't really seen any examples, other than her clothes... -Cute outfit, by the way, Mitsuki-chan!"**_ The twins said, ending in a compliment. Thankfully, before anyone could say anything to them, the bell rang for class to start.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru planned on inviting Mitsuki to come to the Host Club, so that they could amuse themselves by playing their brotherly love act around her, and see her reactions. But when they looked over at her seat when the bell rang at the end of the day, she had already fled.

Mitsuki, truth be told, had slipped out during the middle of her last class, so that she could slip out of her make-shift uniform, and into something a little nicer.

Kyoya was genuinely surprised to see what she was wearing, when they met up with each other in front of the third music room, coming from different directions, her alone, and Kyoya with Tamaki. Normally she dressed in either no-name designers, or in something she had made herself. However, today she was wearing a dress designed by a famous designer name. _Hitachiin_, to be precise. Tamaki was just stunned that Mitsuki could actually look so pure and innocent when she was wearing an expensive dress without skulls on it.

"Ano... Is something wrong?" Mitsuki asked, tilting her head to the side, making her seem childish and cute. Kyoya stiffly adjusted his glasses, "No. -Tamaki, stop staring." He scolded, glancing at Tamaki as he said his name. "You were staring, too." Mitsuki muttered under her breath.

"Eh? Mitsuki-chan?" Haruhi's confused voice called out, as she and the rest of the Host Club joined the three. "Hello again." Mitsuki pleasantly greeted, adding in a small giggle.

Just down the hallway stood Umehito Nekozawa, carefully observing Mitsuki's strange behavior. He and Belzenef the puppet exchanged looks. "She's..." Nekozawa smiled, "Terrifying!"

Mitsuki seemed to notice that someone was watching them, as she turned around, almost immediately spotting Nekozawa. "Huh? Nekozawa-senpai!" She cheered, almost seeming to force Nekozawa to drift to her. "You've come along nicely, Mitsuki-chan." Nekozawa greeted. "Thank you, Senpai!" Mitsuki said, gently placing her hand on Nekozawa's shoulder. "As it turns out, I have a favor to ask of you." She added. "Ah, yes. Of course. What is it you wish?" Nekozawa asked. "We'll have to talk some other time... In private." With that, Mitsuki ushered Nekozawa away.

"Mommy!!! Mitsuki-chan is conversing with Nekozawa-senpai!!! As the matronly figure, shouldn't you do something?!" Tamaki cried, promptly receiving Kyoya's glare. "Tamaki, as the father figure, shouldn't you be the one to set a good example? Say, not hanging around people like... You..?" Kyoya suggested, making Tamaki disappear to his corner of tragic glory.

"I thought I was your niece. I take it you haven't told them yet, Kyo-chan..?" Mitsuki said, sounding excited, as she followed him into the third music room with the others trailing behind. "No, I thought you would want to be present." Kyoya answered simply, leading everyone to the meeting table that was set up in one side of the room. "Aww, which would be sweet if you weren't naturally a jerk." Mitsuki cooed, catching the slight twitch of Kyoya's eyebrow.

"Which brings me to Hikaru and Kaoru's prize. Mitsuki is your responsibility, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya blandly told the twins. Mitsuki stared at him, "What?!" The twins had wide smirks on their faces. _**"Really?"**_ Kyoya nodded, "Part of this means that on themed days the two of you will select Mitsuki's clothes, and help her prepare her for club hours--" Kyoya didn't get any further on the topic, as he felt a shoe hit the side of his face.

"Mitsuki, is it really necessary to act so childish?" Kyoya asked. "Probably." Everyone now turned to see Felicity standing in the doorway. "Wait... I thought you were with Adam." Mitsuki said, blinking at her cousin. "He's... Out... Getting something." Felicity told her. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, walking past Felicity and out the door, pulling Adam into the room by the tie of his uniform mumbling under her breath, "Sissy."

"Why are you--strangling me?!" Adam managed to choke out. "Cuz I enjoy it! And..." She paused, looking off to the side, letting the hosts see a few tears slip down her face. "You stole my cousin from me after all." She finally shoved Adam away from herself.

"Eheh..." Felicity cringed, watching her cousin. "Should we go?" She suggested, to which Mitsuki nodded. "I'll see you at home." Adam winced, as he was somewhat lazily dragged back out of the room by Felicity.

"Is Mitsuki always going to treat me like that?" He asked his girlfriend. "At least until she gets with one of the guys." Felcity ended up shrugging.

"Oh my poor niece!!! You look so cute when you cry, but please don't cry--" Tamaki was now cut off, when Mitsuki threw her other shoe straight at the middle of his face. "It was fake. But maybe I was a little harsh..." Mitsuki admitted, scratching her cheek with one finger. The twins shook their heads, each resting an arm on Mitsuki's shoulders, while each handing her one of her shoes.

_**"But what did Kyoya mean by you being our responsibility?"**_ The twins asked Mitsuki. "Ah, well... I'll kind of be spending my club time here." She lamely mumbled, almost unheard by the Host Club. "What?!" Everyone but Kyoya and Mori exclaimed. "If she would be keeping Haruhi's secret, of course she wanted a few things out of it." Kyoya said, shaking his head at the other hosts.

"But a girl isn't supposed to be in the Host Club!!! Kyoya, what were you thinking?!" Tamaki screamed, wildly waving his arms around. "I was thinking that you would be more interested in keeping Haruhi's secret." Kyoya replied without the slightest pause. "Anyway, I've talked to Renge-kun, and she says that Mitsuki is probably the only girl with enough knowledge and skill that is required to run the Host Club." Everyone stared at Kyoya, blinking a few times. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ohohohoho! Ohohohoho!" Came a shrill laughter, as none other than the infamous Renge Hoshikage appeared by motorized platform. "It means that Mitsuki-sama is the only young women with knowledge surpassing me in my own field, while still holding the calculating managing abilities of Kyoya!!! And beyond that, even from a young age, Mitsuki-sama has been the most brilliant actress Ouran has ever seen!!! Why else would Mitsuki-sama appear so popular earlier today, when she's regarded as a quiet withdrawn person during class time?!!"

Normally there would be a small amount of staring, before completely ignoring Renge, but she just happened to have something interesting to say. "But... Why did you call her 'Mitsuki-sama'?" Tamaki asked, a thoughtful finger placed on his chin. "Because I respect her just the same as the other girls at Ouran! But now, I must go! I leave Mitsuki-sama's care to the Hitachiin brothers!!!" With that, Renge left in the same fashion in which she appeared.

"I don't really like that girl, she called me Mitsuki-sama." Mitsuki pointed out, once the sounds of the motor died out. _**"So?"**_ The twins asked. "I don't like over formal honorifics. That's why I drop them sometimes." She explained, adding a small sigh. "Is that why Felicity doesn't use them?" Haruhi asked. Mitsuki blinked a few times, before slowly shaking her head. "She lived in America most of her life, she just isn't accustomed to use honorifics. -Also, with you it's easier for me to not accidentally spill your secret without calling you 'kun' or 'chan', I realized."

Meanwhile, as Mitsuki was talking, Hikaru and Kaoru both took the time to make themselves obnoxiously close to Mitsuki, as they each wrapped an arm around her waist. Being stubborn, Mitsuki refused to blush, as she bit down on her bottom lip. "If you really want to play that way, save it for the customers." She whispered, low enough for only the twins to hear. They got the drift, and decided to _really_ play with her at club hours. It was likely that Mitsuki would go with her emotions when the customers arrived and Hikaru and Kaoru started teasing her, but the Hitachiin twins really had no idea what Renge really meant when she had said that Mitsuki was a brilliant actress.

* * *

So, what's going to happen in the next chapter? I wouldn't know because I haven't even thought of a chapter title yet! (I just now finished writing this chapter...) But here's some questions to ask yourself!

Are Mitsuki and Kaoru really going to let Hayate wallow in depression forever?

Is Mitsuki going to give into the twins' teasing? -This shall hopefully be answered next chapter!

Is Mitsuki's 'plan' still in action? -As well this!

Just what are Mitsuki's true feelings about her cousin dating Adam? -Possibly?

Who does Mitsuki hold most dear? -Most likely will be!

Just what lurks in her past? -It's starting to unravel!

And what new information could Freddy dig up? -This shall hopefully also be revealed!

See you next chapter! Please review!

-MitsukiNori


	7. Chapter 7: Behind Glass Doors

_Chapter Seven: Behind Glass Doors_

He couldn't understand it. No matter how long he watched her, Tamaki simply couldn't understand how easily Mitsuki could go from yelling and throwing shoes at him one moment, to practically 'hosting' customers the next. The other girls took to her so easily, they practically surrounded her without a thought, she almost had this unexplainable charm... But there were moments when Mitsuki would look away, almost as if she were in pain, but every time she did, the twins seemed to find some new way to bother her. Tamaki didn't know why, but he saw her short moments of pain, it almost seemed... Familiar. Mitsuki normally looked so strong on the outside, but that too, was also... Familiar. If only he knew why.

"Tsuki-chan!!!" Mitsuki felt a small weight on her back, as she stood from where she was seated with the twins. "Hello again, Hunny-senpai." She calmly replied. "Why do you keep leaving Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, resting his chin on her shoulder, so his head was right next to Mitsuki's, he could feel her shudder at the question. "Their little brotherly love thing... Gets to me..."

"Jeez... They're acting like it's their favorite teen romance show..." Haruhi sighed, as she watched the next scene at Mitsuki and the Hitachiin twins' table. Hikaru and Kaoru had made another attempt to drag Mitsuki into their little act, and this time she played along. It was very interesting to watch... Well, let's just say no one was winning, but no one was losing ,either. Every time the wins teased her, Mitsuki teased them back. Every time they tried flirting with her, she flirted with them. It was all just confusing, really. For the twins, it was both aggravating and amusing. For Mitsuki, it was just the funniest thing ever to see Hikaru and Kaoru's reactions every time.

"Oh, Hikaru-kun, you know that you and Kaoru-kun are my favorites." Mitsuki cooed, lifting Hikaru's chin with her finger. "But who do you like better?" He asked. "Oh, you know it's no fun for me to just tell you, Hikaru-kun!" Mitsuki giggled, playfully pushing Hikaru away. "Sorry, I have to talk to Kyo-chan." She apologized, standing to walk away once again.

Mitsuki found Kyoya at his usual table, with his laptop positioned atop it, but apparently as there was no typing going on, he was taking a break. -That, and he was leaning back in his chair, his glasses were hanging towards the floor in his hand, and his eyes were closed. Mitsuki quietly slipped off her shoes when she was still far enough away that he wouldn't hear her as she snuck over, and... Sat on Kyoya's lap.

"What are you---" Kyoya jumped, shocked to have anyone sitting on _his_ lap. He wasn't so much surprised to see that it was Mitsuki. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked her. Mitsuki slipped her arms around Kyoya's neck, "Wouldn't you like to know..?" She watched as his eyebrow twitched. "I would, actually." Mitsuki leaned closer, "Hm. Too bad. We need to talk. Yes?"

By the time the Host Club was finally done for the day, Mitsuki was found to still be on Kyoya's lap, arms wrapped loosely around his neck, except now she was fast asleep. Tamaki's eyebrow twitched violently, while the twins glared at Kyoya from their spots at the nearby couch.

"Why is--" Tamaki started, only to be cut off by Kyoya. "She was tired." He quickly explained, as he slid his arms around Mitsuki, so he could then stand up and carry her over to the couch and set her on Hikaru and Kaoru's laps. "Make sure you bring her home after she wakes up." He told them, adjusting his glasses so they would sit properly on the bridge of his nose. But at this point, Mitsuki fidgeted briefly in her sleep, **"Daddy... Don't leave us... Don't leave, mommy will... Mommy will... Mommy will try to hurt..."** They stared at Mitsuki, who sleep-talked in English.

The hosts froze in place. What was Mitsuki saying? Surely, it was just a bad dream... It didn't really mean anything, right? Even so, why would she have a dream like that?

"Kyoya... Do you--"

"Yes. But her another one of her conditions of keeping Haruhi's secret was for me to keep hers. So I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. Hikaru, Kaoru, take her home with you. Now." The twins never managed to take Mitsuki all the way to the Hitachiin mansion, because at some point along the way she had waken up and demanded to be dropped off at what was a completely random location to the twins. From what they could tell, she entirely missed the worried looks on their faces.

It's not that Mitsuki wouldn't have loved to spend a little extra time with Hikaru and Kaoru at their home, it was just that she had somewhere else she wanted to be. Well, no one wanted to go to the hospital, but she wanted to be with someone that was there...

This person knew Mitsuki better than anyone else, and she was held more dear than any other friend or family member to Mitsuki. They currently resided in hospital room 306, just behind glass doors. Mitsuki quietly approached the white occupied bed, "Mizuki? It's been a little while." "Nee-san!!!"

Meanwhile, much to the dissatisfaction of his family, Hayate had been moping about in his room ever since he returned home from school. Of course, not noticing any difference in his behavior, they simply left him alone as usual.

Speaking of which, this is about the time of day where Felicity gets bored on her own for a while, before eventually sitting down with a pencil and notebook and just start writing. No, she wasn't some boring person who wrote in her diary and whatnot, this was _Felicity_, she, of course, wrote fiction. And what a wonderful form of writing fiction was! She wasn't the only one in her family that loved to write, either, there was a reason that Mitsuki and Felicity got along with each other in the first place. They weren't the kind of girls who would just up and like someone just because they were told to 'play nice' (Which neither were particularly keen to do, what fun was there in that?) by the fickle adults. They connected through their writing, in the beginning they would often write parts of each other stories, and a great deal of their conversation revolved around stories they were currently working on. It used to be that Mitsuki would write every chance she got, for it was one outlet that was open for her, but for the last three years she seemed to loose her compassion for writing.

Felicity sighed, as this is what she was thinking about as she stared at the lined, but otherwise blank paper. "Well... Maybe I can rope her into this. With an idea this good, there's no way she can keep her pencils away--..." She froze as she remembered something that Mitsuki had been yelling about when she had nearly been grounded. Felicity hadn't been paying all that much attention to her, being... Busy. -But just faintly in the back of her mind, she caught the words.

_"What are you going to do, steal my pencils for a week?!!! -No, worse! My erasers!!!"_ Felicity eyes widened as the words replayed in her head. Did that mean that Mitsuki was still writing? But... But they always shared their writing with each other! And why was it only in the last three years that she stopped sharing her writing, anyways?! Granted, they only began to share their writing with each other and get along in the three years before that, but what had caused Mitsuki choose to withdraw from her then, when she was already gone from the rest of the world?

"What happened three years ago, Mitsuki?" Then she realized. She really, really, realized. Three years ago... That's when Adam transferred from Australia. Felicity started to remember the first days and weeks that Adam had spent at Ouran, and slowly, but surely, it all began to unravel.

As soon as she saw him Felicity knew there was something... 'Different' about the Australian boy. She knew he was attractive, with his black hair and blue eyes, and everything, but... Well, Felicity wasn't naive, but she was definitely stubborn. But she was smart enough to realize what her feelings were soon enough. So she promptly befriended Adam, and at the time, Mitsuki didn't seem to mind, probably because 'they' (mainly Felicity) had already befriended Hayate not too long before.

Then along came winter, Mitsuki was still sharing her writing with her, even though it was less than usual. But Felicity, after a miniscule fight with her family, and decided to run away from her family. She didn't really like it there, sometimes it was just too much. Mitsuki tried to persuade her away from the idea, but Felicity was still far too stubborn. She ended up not running away. It was Adam who convinced her not to... And it was after that when Mitsuki stopped sharing her writing with her cousin. Not only that, but she started getting offensive towards Adam whenever he was around, and those times had increased greatly.

Felicity felt bad for Adam, he was still putting up with Mitsuki, who believed greatly that because he succeeded where she failed, that he was trying to take her place. It was the opposite, really! And before that, Mitsuki had considered Adam a friend, hadn't she? She had tolerated him, talked to him, regarded him just the same as Hayate. She didn't _hate_ Adam as she now seemed to. Everything felt worse to Felicity, because Mitsuki was still technically the reason she hadn't run away from home. Adam was only trying to be a good friend to both of them and stay on Mitsuki's good side, but because she didn't know what he said to make Felicity stay, he got very much on Mitsuki's bad side.

So what exactly did Adam tell Felicity? Well, he mostly told her that running away was the dumbest idea in the world, that her parents, no matter what she seemed to think, would worry about her, and then interrogate Mitsuki about why she didn't stop their daughter. Then what would Mitsuki tell them, that she tried?! That was her aunt and uncle, Mitsuki was the responsible one out of the two, always scolding and reprimanding Felicity, and they were going to believe that she had tried and failed?! So was Mitsuki going to lie to her blood? Or was Felicity going to not only cut off her immediate family, but her cousin as well?

Felicity sighed again Cutting off her cousin? That was something that seemed like it was entirely impossible. Not that the idea mattered now, because since she didn't run away, she got to move in with Mitsuki, instead. It was better, but Felicity realized now that their relationship had changed. She was being pushed away, and she didn't realize it.

"Does she think I'm an idiot? That I'm incapable of realizing?!" She jumped up out of frustration, but stayed rooted to that spot out of remorse. "There's nothing I can do about it at the moment... She's probably visiting Mizuki."

"How did your visit go?" Mitsuki smiled as she turned around to face her father, out in the hallway just outside her younger sister's hospital room. "Fine." She shrugged. "I found out something interesting." Freddy casually commented to his daughter. "Really?" Mitsuki asked, trying not to sound too interested. "Yep. You're related to Tamaki." "...What?!"

* * *

Okay, so I planned to have more in this chappie, but I wanted to post another chapter, and I decided I'd be mean and cut off there! *Laughs* I'll be busier soon, I'll be taking up dance again! My tenth year in dance!!! Look forward to the next chapter, and try answering these questions!!!

Is Mitsuki really related to Tamaki?!

Will Felicity confront Mitsuki?

Will I give you a longer chapter next time?

What exactly is between Mitsuki and her mother?

Will the Host Club find out?

Will they still want to be her friends?

Please review, for now, I must sleep like my black cat, Kyoya-Severus is trying to do on my lap! I hope to hear from you!!!

Mitsuki,


	8. Chapter 8: How To Help A Downer!

_**Chapter Eight: How To Help A Downer**_

No one knew why Mitsuki seemed so depressed, no one knew what was going through her head. Unfortunately, this only fueled Kaoru's apparent need to get Mitsuki to confess her love to Hikaru. At the beginning of the day, she didn't really mind, but by lunch time she started ignoring him... For the most part.

Mitsuki spotted Hayate at one of the tables at the far side of the refectory, still looking as depressed and lonely as the day before. Mitsuki heard Kaoru sigh from his position next to her. "I wish there was something I could do for him..." She simply smirked, looking further more in that direction, for not to far away from Hayate, as always, was a pretty girl with brown-red hair, occasionally sneaking glances at Hayate.

"Hey, Kaoru-kun? I have an idea as to how to cheer up Hayate!" Mitsuki quietly announced. Who knows, maybe this would get Kaoru's mind off of setting up Mitsuki with Hikaru. And maybe, just maybe, this would keep Mitsuki's mind off of being Tamaki's cousin, through the... Less favorable side. "Really?" Kaoru asked. Mitsuki nodded, pointing at the girl. "See that girl over there? She has a major crush on Hayate-kun. So, I was thinking that they would make a great couple!" Kaoru stared at Mitsuki, "Are you sure she has a crush on him?" Apparently, he was more inclined to believe it if he was the one to find out. Mitsuki just winked at Kaoru, as she walked over to the girl.

"Hey, Amane-chan!" Mitsuki cheerfully greeted, walking to the table, and leaning over it, instead of walking right up to the girl. "Mitsuki-sama!" Mitsuki smiled further, "Neh, Amane-chan, there's no need for that. " She paused, giving Amane a playful wink. "I don't like it when sweet girls like you use such formal honorifics on the end of my name. I'm thinking that 'chan' is fine, neh?" Amane blushed in embarrassment and admiration, "Yes..."

Meanwhile, Kaoru was still standing a short distance away, close enough to see, far away enough not to hear. "What is she doing to that poor girl?" He wondered aloud, watching the nodding and blushing Amane. He could only hope she wasn't saying the same type of things she did at the Host Club.

"So. I couldn't help but notice, you have a crush on Hayate-kun, don't you?" Amane jumped at the question, "No! Of course not! I mean--" Mitsuki waved her finger at her, "Don't worry, it's fine. I think the two of you would make an adorable couple!" She told Amane, making the girl blush in further embarrassment. "Well... I do... Like him... A little..." Amane mumbled. "Only a little?" Mitsuki teased, giving Amane a gentler, and even more charming smile. "I should be going."

Mitsuki brushed up against Kaoru's arm as she walked past, slipping him a note. "With your help, I can get them together by Christmas. Meet you after the Host Club?" Oh, this would be quite a fun game!

Kaoru stared at the note in his hand, or he had first thought it was a note, relating to Hayate and Amane, but she hadn't had time to write anything... Let alone put it in a gold colored envelope. Besides, now that he got a good look at it, the word 'Invitation' were elegantly scrolled across the front of the envelope. Curious, Kaoru slipped open the envelope.

_**"Dear Kaoru Hitachiin,**_

_**You have been cordially invited to the Christmas Eve party located at the Hannori Residence. **_

_**Please AASAP to Mitsuki Hannori."**_

At the bottom of the invitation was the time of the party and address of the Hannori Residence, as well as Mitsuki's cell phone number. Kaoru let a small smile escape as he read the invitation twice over. He looked over to where Mitsuki was now handing an identical envelope to his brother. Part of him couldn't help but notice how cute she looked as she blushed and giggled at Hikaru. He desperately wished that she would look at him like that, and he had already come to terms with his own feelings towards the silver-blue and gray haired girl.

"Mitsuki! I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day." Mitsuki jumped and turned to face her cousin, innocently blinking. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked. "Yes. Now. ...Away from these idiots." Felicity said, referring to most of the people nearby. "Hikaru-kun isn't an-- Eep!"

Mitsuki was silent in the otherwise empty music room, Felicity staring sternly at her. "Adam is a good guy." Mitsuki had been expecting this at some point. "Doesn't mean he isn't a bad guy, too." She pointed out. "He never did anything to you!" Mitsuki paused at Felicity's failed attempt to explain what Mitsuki really didn't know (for once). "You're happy, that's all that matters." She sighed, as she made her way to walk past Felicity. She stopped for a moment, as she stood right beside Felicity. "You're coming to the Christmas Eve party, right?" Felicity stiffly nodded, "I know how important it is to you." Mitsuki wore a small and cynical smile, "Good girl."

"Hayate?"

"What do you want, Kaoru?" Hayate groaned, as Kaoru joined his table. "What do you think of that girl over there?" Kaoru asked, nodding over at Amane. "You mean Amane-chan?" Hayate gave Kaoru a weird look for not knowing her name. "Yeah. What do you think of her?" Kaoru took a lesson from Mitsuki, and gave an innocent smile. "W-why..?" Hayate knew better than to trust Kaoru when he asked what Hayate thought about a girl. Kaoru shrugged, "No reason... She just seems nice." Hayate sighed, "She's shy." He pointed out. "So?" Hayate glared at Kaoru, "So I don't know her very well." Kaoru's smile grew less innocent, "Do you want to know her?" Hayate rolled his eyes, "She's not Felicity."

"No, she isn't, so get over yourself." Hayate twitched when he heard Mitsuki's voice. "Why do you two insist on torturing me?!" He snapped. "Well, I actually like you better than Adam. You're a good guy, Hayate, you deserve to be happy. Besides, you're like a younger brother to me, I'm just trying to look out for you. -And you know how my family is!"

As she finished speaking, Mitsuki pulled out yet another golden envelope from her bag and handed it to Hayate. "You'll try to come, right?" She asked, unusually nice and cheerful towards Hayate. "My parents were already asking me about it, so I guess..." He shrugged. "Good! Well, I'll see you guys in class, I have to go invite the others!!!"

With that, Mitsuki made a beeline to Hunny and Mori. "Tsuki-chan!!!" Hunny cheered glomping onto Mitsuki as soon as he saw her. "Hi, Senpai!" Mitsuki greeted, grabbing yet another two golden envelopes from her bag. She handed one to Hunny, and one to Mori. "I actually came over here to give you guys these! It's a little ways off, but the sooner I hand out the invitations, the better!" She explained, as Hunny and Mori read the invitations, make sure you guys can make it, and call me when you know! I have some more to hand out... See you two later!!!" "Tsuki-chan seems really happy today, neh, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!" Tamaki and Kyoya looked up from their meals, to see a golden envelope in front of their trays, and a smiling Mitsuki before them. "They're invitations to a Christmas Eve Party at my family's house! It's not too big, just Hayate, Adam, Felicity, my dad, and some other family members, and hopefully the Host Club, neh? Oh, and don't worry about Haruhi's secret, at this point Hayate and Adam have already either been told, or figured it out on their own. They're actually kind of smart! -And my family won't say anything! See you, I have to find Haruhi!!!" Mitsuki spun on her heel to leave, but paused when Kyoya called after her. "Try looking back in the classroom." Mitsuki giggled in reply, "Thanks!"

"Haruhi!" Said Haruhi looked up to see Mitsuki waving a golden envelope at her. "Hi, Mitsuki-chan." Mitsuki just frowned, before breaking back into a smile. "I'm inviting you to my Christmas Eve party!!! Haruhi blinked, "Christmas Eve party?" She repeated. Mitsuki nodded, "We have one every year, me, my family, and my closest friends, on Christmas Eve, have a party so everyone can do their usual on Christmas! You're free right?" Seeing how excited Mitsuki was, Haruhi quickly nodded. "Great! So, I was wondering, I want to get something new to wear, but I hate shopping alone, so would you come shopping with me this Sunday?" Long drawn out story made short, Haruhi eventually agreed to go shopping with Mitsuki, because she had yet to see Mitsuki _that_ happy.

"You guys, I really don't think we should ask Mitsuki-chan today." Haruhi said, when silence engulfed the rest of the Host Club, before Mitsuki had arrived. "But, earlier you guys said she was depressed!!!" Tamaki said, over-exaggerating with his arm movements. "Haruhi's right, it seems like a shame to bring her down, now." Kaoru said, Hikaru silently nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Mitsuki greeted as she entered the third music room, pausing to glare at Tamaki. "Tama-chan." Why, oh, why, did she have to have a thing about giving family members their own greeting?!

"Oh, my niece is being so cute today!!!" Tamaki exclaimed to not being called an idiot for a change. "Mitsukuni-senpai is cute, I'm just trying to be nicer." Mitsuki stated. "Eh? You're calling Hunny-senpai by his first name?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, sorry, I just feel uncomfortable calling a Senpai by their nickname..." Mitsuki explained, only to be hugged by Hunny. "Why didn't you say so, Tsuki-chan? You can call Takashi and I by our first names, we won't mind! Neh, Takashi?" Mori nodded in answer to Hunny. "You sure?" Mitsuki carefully asked. Hunny smiled, while Mori replied, "Ah." "Thanks, Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai!"

"Ano... Excuse me?" A small voice called from the doorway behind Mitsuki. "Mitsuki-sa... Mitsuki-chan?" Said girl turned around, "Oh, Amane-chan!" Mitsuki exclaimed. Amane nodded, "Could I talk to you for minute?" She asked. "I'll be right back!" Mitsuki called to the Host Club, before walking out of the room with Amane.

"Mitsuki-chan... You were right... I do have a crush on Hayate-kun..." Amane told Mitsuki, blushing a violent shade of red. Mitsuki smiled encouragingly at the other girl, nodding. "And I was wondering if you might help me because... I want to become a more confident person so that... So that..." Amane was cut off, as Mitsuki hugged her. "Don't worry I know. And of course I'll help you!!! Come with me to my place later, okay? You have to go to your club too, don't you?" Amane just nodded. "Then go, go! I'll see you later!" With that, Mitsuki quickly ushered Amane away. Mitsuki sighed once she was alone. Why did she feel like she was someone's mother half the time?

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! I'm so happy, I was trying really hard to get a new chapter out as quick as I could!!! I decided to write about Mitsuki and Kaoru trying to set up Hayate with a different girl because I felt sorry for him... And I actually like Amane-chan, she's such a sweet girl!!! But what Hayate said sounded kind of mean, huh? "She's not Felicity." ...Yes, we are reaching a major point in the story, too!!! But I just want to say, Mitsuki is actually kind of good friends with Hayate. This is newly decided, but true. (Now, anyway.) Though it's probably hard to tell if Hayate being like a younger brother to Mitsuki is a good thing or not. Now questions!!!

Will Tamaki ever find out he's related to Mitsuki?!

Will Amane and Mitsuki continue to get along when Mitsuki starts to really help Amane?!

Will everyone accept the invitations to the Christmas party?!

How will Mitsuki and Haruhi's shopping trip go?!

Why is the Christmas Eve party so important to Mitsuki?!

-And to those of you who also read my other Ouran story 'Twin Cousins' I'm trying my best to get the next chapter done as soon as I can!!!

Please Review!!! It motivates me to write more!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Possibly the Calm Before

A/N: Alright, I'm so sorry this seems like it took forever!!! This might be one of the longer chapters... I wanted to have more going on in this chapter, but it was already getting long, so here it is:

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Nine: Possibly the Calm Before The Storm?**_

Host Club hours were fairly uneventful, much to the relief of Mitsuki and Kaoru, and it was surprisingly easy to sneak away from everyone else by the end of it so they could make plans for Amane and Hayate. Which basically translated into Mitsuki telling Kaoru exactly what she had already planned out.

Of course, Mitsuki's plan to get Amane and Hayate together was very connected to get the twins and Kyoya's attention. See, she would get more attention from Kaoru because she would be spending more time with him, she would get Hikaru's attention because of that time she would be spending with his brother, and Kyoya? Well, that was for her and Kyoya to know.

Soon enough, Sunday came, the day that Mitsuki would spend shopping with Haruhi. Now, call her superstitious, but Mitsuki had a nagging feeling that her and Haruhi just _might_ run into the Host Club boys, and so the solution to her superstition? Disguises, of course! So when Mitsuki knocked on the Fujioka family's apartment door, she did so with her hair straightened and dyed black. She was wearing sandals, a gray pleated mini skirt, a dark purple tank top (which was a little too short), and a white a white long sleeved blouse left unbuttoned over it. In short, her outfit was a lot more plain than what anyone ever saw her wear.

Ranka blinked when he opened the door, to see that a girl was standing outside it, just about to knock on said door. Mitsuki was quick to recover from the shock of seeing Haruhi's father in full female attire. "Oh, you must Haruhi-san's father! It's nice to meet you, I'm Mitsuki Hannori, I go to Ouran with Haruhi-san!"

"Oh, you're Mitsuki-chan!!! Please, call me Ranka-san, it's been so long since my dear Haruhi has gone out with another girl, I'm so glad you invited her!" Ranka exclaimed happily pulling Mitsuki into the apartment.

"Dad who is tha--Mitsuki, is that you?!" Haruhi gasped, actually dressed in a very feminine dress, for a change. Mitsuki nodded, pulling a case out of her shoulder bag. "You look cute, Haruhi, but my eyes are what made you recognize me, yes? I usually wear my contacts, but..." She pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses, eerily similar to Kyoya's, "I suppose the glasses might keep the Host Club from recognizing me if we run into anyone."

Ranka tilted his head at Mitsuki as she took out her contacts, and put on her glasses, which didn't disturb her beauty, bit hid her eye color. "Why are you worried about someone recognizing you?" He asked. "Because. I secretly suspect that Kyoya is Batman! Or you know, the entire school is filled with stalkers... Probably the latter, but oh well, my dad used to be a lawyer, so he has all sorts of scary connections!!! Now Haruhi, I want to make sure that if the Host Club sees you, they won't believe it's really you! Excuse us, Ranka-san!!!"

A few minutes later, Mitsuki and Haruhi emerged from Haruhi's bedroom. Mitsuki had given Haruhi a light application of make-up, and curly brown extensions. Ranka had already left for work, so he missed the 'adorable' state of his daughter.

"What do you think of this one, Haruhi?" Mitsuki asked, holding up yet another dress. "It's very... Different. I think it would good on you." Haruhi said. She knew it was Mitsuki's style the moment she saw it, and it was clearly nicer than the other dresses Mitsuki had considered. "Alright, I think this is the one!!!"

After Mitsuki and Haruhi's shopping trip, days went on as normal, except that Mitsuki was spending more time with Amane, Kaoru was spending time with Hayate, and Mitsuki and Kaoru were spending a lot of time together putting the other two together, instead of being with their counterparts. Christmas Eve was looming closer, and excitement was mounting everywhere, especially in the Host Club.

"You should just ask him out." Mitsuki said, for the hundredth time. At this point, Amane nearly thought it was her opening line. "I can't, I'm not brave enough." Mitsuki just rolled her eyes at the girl. Not too long ago, her and Kaoru had reached a conclusion. Hayate didn't hate Amane. He didn't even dislike her. He simply didn't personally know her. Though, he did accurately remember her name, and figure her to be a polite and sweet girl, which was strange, since they had never had a real conversation. Strange, right? So, he had obviously been watching her for a while. The problem was, even if they got him to admit that he had been watching her, Hayate would never ask her out. He had told Kaoru that Amane would never go for a guy like him.

Today, Mitsuki and Kaoru were going to commence phase one of the second half of their plan. And so after school, they could be found not in the Host Club, but cornering Hayate in one of the empty school halls.

"Hayate, you're at least partial to Amane, yes?" Mitsuki asked, standing in front of him, while Kaoru stood more off to the side. "I... Well... What does it matter, she wouldn't go for a guy like me!" Hayate shouted, only to get a hand slapped over his mouth until he shut up. "Why not? You're a good enough guy." Kaoru said, making Mitsuki shoot him a look. He wasn't trying hard enough. "-You're a great guy when you're not being a downer!" He quickly added. Mitsuki nodded, "That's right! Hayate, I know you're not an idiot, quit acting like one, or you'll never get a girl! You may not realize it, but by not having a half dozen bruises from me, you prove that you know how to handle a girl in the worst of times, so you'll be able to handle a relationship with a girl like Amane, no sweat! And you're not the type to betray a girl, either!!!"

Hayate sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at Mitsuki. "You knew all along that I was caught up between Vitani and Amane, didn't you? That's why you and Kaoru started bothering me about Amane... That's why you can't let it go." He was now pushing himself up off the wall. "Yeah... And I can't stand to see the people close to me in pain..." The look in Mitsuki's eyes was dim, unlit. "I'm fine." As Hayate walked past her, he paused leaning to her to whisper, "And personally, out of the three, I think you should ask Kaoru out. Wouldn't it be nice to not manipulate their feelings for you?"

It was hard not to let the shock reflect on her face. Mitsuki hadn't thought Hayate knew about her three crushes, she thought only Vitani knew... In any case, Mitsuki nodded mutely, not entirely sure what to say, not when Kaoru was still there, anyway. She would have to talk to Hayate about it later, after the plan was finished. "See you later, Kaoru."

The younger Hitachiin twin stared after Mitsuki as she left. She had told him earlier that she wasn't staying for club hours so that she could help prepare for some relatives that were apparently coming over for the party at her family's mansion, but still it felt awkward walking to the third music room without her.

"There you are Kaoru! Mitsuki isn't with you?" Hikaru asked, when his twin walked up to him. "Planning for the Christmas party, she said she'll be here tomorrow. You miss her, don't you?" Kaoru tried his best to sound happy and teasing, but he missed her as well. "It's just not the same without Mitsuki-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed, his voice loud and complaining. "Yeah..."

When Mitsuki said she was working on the party, she wasn't lying, but she also wasn't being entirely honest, either. She had relatives coming early from America, and her father was letting her pick them up at the there she stood, at baggage claim ten, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet until...

"Nee-san!" A male voice called out, making Mitsuki look up, recognizing the voice immediately. "Kyo!" Mitsuki greeted, as she hugged back the boy with short messy hair which was the same charcoal gray as the streaks in Mitsuki's hair, with the tips dye black, is eyes were the same gray as Mitsuki, as well.

Mitsuki sighed, as Kyo pulled her a few feet away to an older man and woman. "Hello grandmother, grandfather! How was the flight?" She asked, holding Kyo protectively in her arms. -He was only a year younger than Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, dear! Don't you have a school club to be at?" Her grandmother asked. "Well..." She began, quickly averting her eyes. "Mitsuki L. Hannori-Aceline!" Her grandmother scolded. "But, I missed Kyo!" Mitsuki whined, though she paled at hearing her full name, minus her actual middle name.

Mitsuki's grandfather cut in here, "Mitsuki, take your brother, and go back to school." Mitsuki's eyes brightened, "Really?" Both grandparents nodded, "We don't mind a detour."

"Oh, Mitsuki-sama is gone today?"

"Yeah, she--"

"Bonjour, everyone!!!" Kyo shook his head at his sister's over enthusiastic greeting. "Eeeyaahh?! Is that Kyo-kun?!" Several girls exclaimed.

Tamaki looked up, when he heard the surprised tones of his guest's voices. "Who is that?" He asked. "That's Kyo, Mitsuki-sama's younger brother!!! We haven't seen him since he left to live with his grandparent's during their parents' divorce..." Tamaki's face paled, "Ah... I... Please excuse me." Being that it was Tamaki, the girls assumed that Tamaki was going over to greet Kyo, but instead, he walked over to Kyoya, and after what seemed like a heated discussion on Tamaki's part, Kyoya stood up and announced that the Host Club was closing early.

While the guests left the room, Mitsuki went over and introduced Kyo to Haruhi. "Huh, I didn't know you had a younger brother, Mitsuki-chan." She said, though she could clearly see the resemblance between the two siblings. "Well--"

"Takashi, look, it's Kyo!" Hunny shouted, pulling Mori over to Mitsuki, Haruhi, and Kyo. "Oh hey, Hanninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai!" He greeted.

"No. You can't be Mitsuki's brother, you're too well mannered." Tamaki stated, as he circled Kyo, whose finger twitched. _**"Of course they're related, Tamaki!"**_ The twins were now circling the Hannori siblings. "Both fairly tall,--"

"--Same eye color,--"

_**"--They stand the same."**_

"--Same hair thickness,--"

"--Same confidence,--"

_**"And they could both probably kill us all!!!"**_

Kyo tilted his head at Mitsuki, "Do they have to sound so happy about it?" His sister smirked, "Happy? Goodness no, they're acting like they're attending a funeral!" Kyo blinked several times, "Uh, Nee-san? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Mitsu-- Oh, hey Kyo!" It was Felicity who entered the room, without Adam at her heel, strangely enough. Kyo lazily saluted his cousin, "Hey, heard you got a boyfriend." He said, laughing at the shocked look on Felicity's face. "Mitsuki!" She shrieked. Mitsuki raised her hands up in defense, "Dude, it wasn't me, I swear!" Kyo shook his head, "No, it was dad, he's been calling a lot lately, keeping me in the loop." Mitsuki's eyes widened, as well did Felicity's, as they looked at each other. "Ano... Excuse for a moment!" Mitsuki panicked, as she pulled Felicity and Kyo into one of the Host Club's dressing rooms.

"Kyo, exactly what has dad been telling you?"

"Only the exact details on Felicity getting a boyfriend, and details on your crushes, Nee-san." Kyo waved his sister away. "You know I'm not going to say anything to your crushes. By the way, why's Rene here?" There was a few seconds of silence, until Mitsuki suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine! So that's why I didn't remember him as my cousin! Oh, I'm so glad to have you back Kyo!" Mitsuki said, happily hugging her brother.

"Wait. Tamaki is--" Mitsuki cut off Felicity, "On the French side, _you _have nothing to worry about. Actually... I remember really liking Rene." Felicity stared at Mitsuki, completely appalled. "You _liked_ _Tamaki_?" Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Rene. He was different from Tamaki we know now. He was..." Innocent. No, no matter how much she wanted to, Mitsuki wasn't going to reveal such a strong difference. He was still family. "I don't know." She lied. And while Felicity knew it was a lie, and Kyo knew what it was, neither said anything, as they followed Mitsuki back into the third music room.

"Mitsuki!!!" The twins greeted, Mitsuki grinned back at them, as Kyo and Felicity went over to talk to Hunny and Mori. Mitsuki walked right up to Hikaru, "Your tie is crooked, I'd expect for you to be more careful in your appearance." She mumbled, taking to straightening his tie. She cringed, hearing a muffled snicker from Kaoru. "What's wrong, Kaoru? Did you want to fix it for him?" Silence fell.

Feeling a vibration, Mitsuki pulled her cell phone out of her bag. She flipped open, stared at the screen for a moment, then shoved it bag in her bag. "In any case, you're all invited over for dinner tonight. At the Hannori Residence."

"Hannori Residence sounds like our apartment!" Felicity called out to Mitsuki, "And they are NOT coming to our apartment!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "No, no. The Hannori Property, of course, forgive me. Apparently, everyone's parents have been notified. And Hikaru, Kaoru, your parents will be there, Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai, your dads and brothers will be there. And Kyoya... Your father is currently in a meeting with my dad, he won't be staying for dinner. My grandparents look forward to meeting you all, but we should all go and freshen ourselves up, neh? Haruhi, we'll give your a ride to our apartment first, so we can all change, neh?" Haruhi just nodded, and grabbed her bag. With that, they all started in their separate directions, though all heading to the same final destination.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So. The more reviews I get, the sooner I am likely to have a new chapter done and posted.

Also, I now have a blog a .com so please check it out, occasionally I'll put the status of the new chapters my stories, so if you would like to know how long to the next chappie, I'll post on there when I know. Also, I have random story stuff I've started posting there. Like my weird Pirates of the Caribbean-Ouran crossover dream. If I actually wrote that, would anyone read it? It would be a MitsukiXHikaru pairing.

Anywho, please review, and thanks to those who already have, I love you all!!! (In a not creepy way, of course.)

Next Chapter:

What will happen at dinner??? Was there a special reason everyone was invited??? (-Besides the author not knowing what else to do before the Christmas party???) Will the author get out of her slump for this and Twin Cousins??? What will Mitsuki's grandparents think of the Host Club??? Will the author have more time to write now that she's done with her Shakespeare play??? Will the author stop using three question marks??? (No, apparently not.)

FYI, I might start posting another fic, but I'm not sure yet, since I only have chapter and a half done.

Mitsuki,


	10. Chapter 10: Reach Towards The Climax

Okay, so I meant to have more major stuff come up in this chapter, but it was getting kind of long, so I went ahead and posted it!!! Please vote for your Favorite Hitachiin Hookup pairing on my profile if you would (I'll add more later when I finished introducing all pairings)!!! And... Please review!!!- Mitsuki,

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Reach Towards The Climax**

_Hayate stared down at Mitsuki's invitation in his hand, it was identical to the first he had received, and all of the ones that followed. He remembered not wanting to go when he received the first one, not exactly knowing Mitsuki. He had gone to tell her that he wouldn't go to the party, but then..._

_"Yate-kun!!!" The ten year old Mitsuki greeted, running over to the then also ten Hayate. "Hey, Mitsuki. I was wondering... Why did you invite me to your party?" Mitsuki blinked at Hayate, "You really don't know?" She giggled, glomping him. "Because you're my friend, Hayate Fuzukata!"_

Hayate chuckled at the small memory of befriending the most troublesome girl on the planet. But by now, Hayate knew that this girl meant well, and that the Christmas party was extremely important to her. He was one of the few that knew why, too. The only people that knew besides himself were Felicity, Mitsuki herself, and the rest of their family. All Mitsuki wanted was to erase all of the past Christmases so that she could move forward, and to do that, she needed a perfect Christmas party. But this year would be bigger, it wouldn't just be family and two or three friends, and so that perfect party would be just that much harder to find. But Mitsuki wasn't going to start backing down from a challenge now.

"Mitsuki, are you... Nervous?" Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise, as she noted the frantic look on Mitsuki's face, and the fact that her hands were shaking. "What? N-no. I mean, well... It's just... I don't think my grandparents have ever met Hikaru and Kaoru, and you know how they can be, and so--" Haruhi waved her hand at Mitsuki, making her shut her mouth. "They care about you." Kyo stated, from his seat next to Mitsuki. They had already gone to Mitsuki and Felicity's apartment and changed (except for Kyo), and were now riding Mitsuki's limo to the Hannori Property. "How can you tell? You just met them, Kyo." Mitsuki pointed out. Felicity and Haruhi shook their head at the other two. "It's the creepy way they watch you, sis." "Creepy?!!"

"We've arrived, Hannori-sama." Mitsuki let out a low growl, "Please forgive me!" The driver yelped, bowing to her from the door that he had opened for Mitsuki and the others. "It's fine... I didn't mean too---" "I know, Miss." Mitsuki sighed, shaking her head. "No, let me finish at least. I didn't mean to be a brat." She apologized.

Haruhi stared at Mitsuki. She knew there was a reason she liked Mitsuki. She was different, not like all the other rich 'people'. Something made Haruhi wonder if she was ever like the other rich 'people', and if so, just what dragged her back down to earth.

"Mitsuki, it's been a while!!!" Came the cheerful greetings when Mitsuki opened the door. "Have any of the guests arrived ahead of us?" She asked, keeping a cautious look about her. "Ohtori-san is still here, but otherwise, no. He would like to speak to you, though..." The maid speaking to Mitsuki frowned. Mitsuki sighed, "Alright, I suppose it can't be avoided... Kyo, Felicity, bring Haruhi with you to my library. Nozomi, please make sure they're comfortable, have Daisuke attend at the door and send any more of the guests that come to my library as well." She instructed. Nozomi, the maid, nodded, and hurried off with Felicity, Haruhi, and Kyo. Mitsuki took a deep breath, and straightened out her dress. "Alright. Let's try this."

"Ah, here's the lady in question." Mitsuki's body stiffened at the voice of Kyoya's father. "Hello." She semi-politely greeted. She really hated the whole business thing.

"You've grown to be a beautiful woman, as I suspected. I'm glad to see you in full health." Mr. Ohtori said to Mitsuki, who placed a small smile on her face. "Thank you, it's wonderful to see you again, Ohtori-san."

"So... Kyo... Why don't you live here?" Haruhi asked, sitting uncomfortably in Mitsuki's large private library/office. Felicity's eyes widened, alarmed. "Family stuff... Too much family stuff was going on, and basically Mitsuki didn't want me getting hurt because of it, so... I'm living with my grandparents until everything is back to normal... Well, almost. We _are_ seven years older."

"I suppose you're right, Mitsuki-san. In any case, things are looking up for you. Your sister will be released from the hospital, Kyo will move back to Japan, and you'll all be a family again. Congratulations." Mr. Ohtori turned to leave, until Mitsuki spoke up. "Let me walk you to the front door." Mitsuki said. Mr. Ohtori stayed silent, but nodded.

Mitsuki sighed, sitting on the first couple of steps of the staircase as soon as Mr. Ohtori was gone. "Alright Daisuke, I'll be upstairs with the others." She eventually informed the assigned doorman as she stood.

"Oh, Mitsuki, your hair has suddenly become a mess! Come here..." Nozomi sighed. Mitsuki nodded, "Right. Can't look like I mess in front of the Hitachiins!" She nervously laughed. "Relax sis, they won't stop loving you just because your hair was messy." Kyo assured.

As Nozomi was brushing out Mitsuki's hair, the Hannori grandparents came in. "I knew you would be here. Oh, we should straighten your hair today, Mitsuki, it's just not cooperating today." Mrs. Hannori sighed. Nozomi nodded, "Shall I fetch one of the straight-irons?" She suggested. "Alright..." Mitsuki agreed. "Best grab both, it'll go faster with two people, so I'll help." Mrs. Hannori added.

In about thirty minutes, Mitsuki's silver-blue, gray-streaked hair was completely straightened, lending her a more polished look. Mitusuki, Nozomi, and Mrs. Hannori had moved to Mitsuki's office (yes, she has an office and a library) in the room attached to the library.

"There, now don't you look a dear." Mrs. Hannori told her granddaughter. Mitsuki smiled, applying the tinted lipgloss Nozomi had fetched for her. "Nozomi, why don't you go ahead and change into your new dress father bought you for tonight? And then we shall see you at dinner." Nozomi instantly tensed, staring wide-eyed at Mitsuki. "How long have you known?" She somehow managed to utter. Mitsuki shook her head, "It does not matter, besides which, you'll find that I greatly approve. Did you really think I bought the story of the man behind that engagement ring?"

There was a long silence, as Nozomi broke into a small smile. Then, noise broke out in the library, voices, actually. Very familiar ones. "Come on, I think the Hitachiin twins are here." Two sets of eyebrows went upon hearing the giggle Mitsuki gave at the end. "What?" Nozomi and Mrs. Hannori just shook their heads.

"Ah, I knew it was you two, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun!" Mitsuki happily greeted. They stopped and stared at her. Mitsuki ignore this, and turned once more to Nozomi. "I'll see you at dinner." Nozomi just blushed, before walking away.

"Anyway, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you've already met my brother Kyo. These are my grandparents, -from my father's side. Grandmother, grandfather, these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru,--" Mitsuki gestured the correct twin, "--And Kaoru." She gestured to the other twin. Each twin shook the hand of one of Mitsuki's grandparents, _**"It's nice to meet you! We're in the same class as Mitsuki-chan!"**_ The twins then turned back to Mitsuki, walking around her circles for a moment, until they finally hugged her.

"Ugh... I take it you approve of the way she looks?" Kyo said, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru, thoroughly disgusted. _**"Aww, Mitsuki-chan looks so pretty!!!"**_ They purred. "Yes, now off, before I kick you off!" Kyo growled. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, managing to pull away from Hikaru and Kaoru. "Tempers never prosper, Kyo." She scolded, ruffling her brother's hair. There was a small pause until, "What is that supposed to mean?!" Kyo asked. His older sister just shrugged, "It made sense at the time."

"Daddy's here!!!" The loud blond announced, as he entered the room, Kyoya solemnly entering behind him. "Tamaki, shut up." He scolded. Mitsuki sighed, as she watched Tamaki run off to a corner. "Tama-chan, stop feeling sorry for yourself and remember your manners, please. You're being quite rude to my grandparents." Tamaki's body stiffened for a moment, at that moment, Mitsuki seemed like someone else. Someone... Someone... Tamaki quickly shook away the thought as the name appeared, _'No, she can't be Lana. She has a sister named Shana, and a brother named Johnny...'_

Tamaki stood and approached Mrs. and Mr. Hannori, "Please forgive me. I'm a Senpai of Mitsuki, my name is Tamaki Suoh." Kyo interjected here, "If it matters, I don't like him at all." His grandfather was quick to reply, "Then nor do I!" He announced. "Nor I." Mrs. Hannori added. "Nor I." Mitsuki mumbled. Tamaki instantly paled. **"Idiot."** The for said in chorus. And here did Tamaki 'fly' back to his dear corner of dread.

It was not but eight minutes later when Hunny and Mori arrived in the library, their fathers already with Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin in Freddy's office. -Mitsuki and Kyo's grandparents joined them soon after the twins arrived. It was about half an hour later that everyone gathered in the dining room.

Being the eldest daughter of the Hannori family, Mitsuki of course felt the need to introduce herself to Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, Mr. Hanninozuka, and Mr. Morinozuka. Even being a Hannori, Kyo and Felicity felt no such need. -For which Mitsuki scolded her brother, but not her cousin.

Dinner seemed peaceful enough, even with the twins messing around in unusually small ways, and Kyo sending glares whenever Kyoya or the twins' eyes lingered too long on Mitsuki. Oddly enough, no one questioned who Nozomi was, -the were introduced to her, but no one questioned why she was there.

Silence fell, and everyone's attention was pulled when Freddy stood to make an announcement. "I apologize, first off, for inviting everyone here so suddenly. Second, Nozomi and I... Would like to informally announce our engagement to each other."

There were small gasps, shocked looks, congratulations, and Mrs. Hitachiin exclaimed to Freddy, "I had assumed you two were already married!" But more than anything, they all looked to see what Mitsuki's reaction was. She just smiled. Feeling that they were expecting something more from her, Mitsuki spoke. "It's about time, really. Father and Nozomi are great together, after all." The formality of it all was starting tick off a few people, but because of the occasion, they said nothing.

"Bye, see you guys at school!!!" Mitsuki and Felicity called out, as they said their goodbyes to the hosts. -Haruhi was getting a ride home from Tamaki, as it was decided that Mitsuki and Felicity would be staying at the Hannori Property for the night.

"Alright kiddies, time for bed!!!" Freddy announced to Mitsuki, Felicity, and Kyo. Mitsuki yawned as she stretched, "That sounds about right... 'Night..." She waved her hand at her family as she clumsily walked upstairs to her room.

Hayate sighed, walking up to the gates of Ouran the next morning. For some reason he had the urge to take a walk, and so at the halfway point to school, Hayate had his limo drop him off so he could walk the rest of the way. It was good for him, as it turned out. He needed to think out in the fresh air.

Hayate loved Amane, but he couldn't give up on _her_. No, not Felicity. He knew the chances there were all gone now that she was dating Adam. It was his first crush that still caught his eye even now. But she loved someone else, and he knew it, which was why he needed to tell her his feelings. She would hate him for it, and so... And so Hayate would be able to give up on her. "Damn it..." He mumbled, as he thought further. Knowing that girl, she would cast him out of her life. "Always too late..."

Mitsuki awoke to a soft knock at her door, just like those few nights she had spent in France many years before, which she had most recently been thinking about. "Come in..." Her drowsy voice called. Just as she expected, Nozomi entered.

"Mitsuki, you should get ready for school now." Mitsuki had always adored the maid, from a young age. Initially, she had been more like a nanny to the Hannori children, but as the need for a nanny ceased, Nozomi continued to work for the family as a maid. Nozomi was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and Mitsuki felt more love from her, than she did from her mother. And so without a complaint, Mitsuki quickly went to dress for school. When she returned, Nozomi was waiting to brush her hair at the vanity, with a small smile, Mitsuki sat down for Nozomi.

"Nozomi, do you remember my cousin from France? His name was Rene?" Mitsuki quietly and calmly asked, staring at her and Nozomi's reflections. "Yes, I think so. The two of you got along pretty well." Nozomi nodded. "That Tamaki Suoh you met last night, that was him. He doesn't recognize me, though... Not as I am. He knew me by my middle name." A few tears found their ways down Mitsuki's face, carefully staining her cheeks. "Still, don't you think he deserves to know that it's you?" Nozomi tried, especially since she knew it was what Mitsuki wanted and needed to hear. "Yea... Yes... But I don't know how to say it."

* * *

So... We're getting to the climax... I've already about two pages of it when I had writer's block for this chapter. Please know that there is another pairing that has yet to be introduced!!! So, after the main climax, there's still a lot more to go!!! And the H button on my keyboard is being evil... I keep having to press it several times... The more review I get the faster you'll get the next chapter!!! Vote for your fave Hitachiin Hookup pairing via my profile and review!!! -I also have a thank you list to reviewers, favoriters, etc. on my profile...

Questions for thought:

Who is Hayate thinking about? (I wrote it to be obvious... But... Yeah...)

Will the hosts ever have their confrontation with Mitsuki? (I bet you forgot. Did you?)

Why did Mizuki only get a small mention in this chapter? (Because I was lazy...)

What was it that Kyoya's father wanted with Mitsuki? (Eheh... Please feel free to guess in a review.)

Is Tamaki ever going to be told that Mitsuki, Mizuki, and Kyo are his cousins? Or will he figure it out on his own?

-Mitsuki, (And to those of you who might read Twin Cousins, next chapter still in progress!!! Gomen!!!)


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontations

A/N: Okay, so, found a few mistakes in here, which I fixed... Sorry 'bout that!!! I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise!!! -MitsukiNori

_**Chapter Eleven: Confrontations**_

"Huh? The Host Club is closed today?" Mitsuki asked, when she was talking to the twins before their morning classes.

"Yeah, we're having a meeting instead."

"It won't take very long."

_**"So you'll come, right?"**_

At this moment, the twins had pulled Mitsuki obscenely close to their bodies, making her cheeks flame up, and her knees become weak. Her hands even shook as she tried to push them away. "Y-yeah..." The worst part of this was that could not only feel the fangirls watching them, but she could hear them, as well.

"Mitsuki?" The girl grinned at her savior, Hayate. "Hm, Yate-kun?" She replied, once the twins released her. "Uh... How's your grandparents?" Hayate cringed, that wasn't what he came to talk about. "Very well! You know, they asked after you. But then there was so much fuss about... Oh, but I haven't told you yet, have I? My father and Nozomi are engaged." Hayate stared at the ever smiling Mitsuki, for that moment she just seemed so... Happy. Hayate sighed, "So your suspicions were right? Send my congrats, would you? And how's Kyo, I heard he visited during host hours." Mitsuki nodded, "Yeah, he---" "Settle down, class!" "Damn..."

Mitsuki yawned and stretched when her last group of fans left her in peace after classes. Somehow, the twins managed to escape their's and left for the meeting ahead of her. She rolled her eyes, shuffling off to the third music room.

Mitsuki was surprised at what she found there, not a group of hosts deep in conversations about the newest theme or upcoming event, but just a group of solemn-looking boys. Tamaki hesitantly stepped towards her, "Mitsuki, tell us the truth about your mother. Please, we're your friends, you should trust us." Tamaki pleaded with Mitsuki. She crossed her arms over chest, frown showing clearly on her face. "Tell me first how it's any of _your_ business." She retorted. "Mitsuki, we're your friends, we care about you!" Tamaki quickly replied. Mitsuki leaned on the door and shook her head, "Wrong. But you know what they say, try, try again." The sarcasm used was not the same cheerful and teasing kind the hosts were used to, but it was a rude and slightly sadistic kind.

"We... We're family! All of us here, we're family! Family love each other!" Tamaki nearly shouted out. Mitsuki smirked, "I'll grant you that, but only on a partial note. Family. Family aren't required to love each other, my very _life_ is proof enough. But, Tamaki, just which member of my family are you?" Her eyes were observant as they looked over Tamaki, almost as if she were sizing him up. "Wh--... We already know that I'm your uncle..." Tamaki half mumbled. "Wrong again, Tamaki. You know, I was a bit upset when you didn't remember me. But you know, right now, I gotta go, I sort of promised to meet up with Yate-kun. Bye." Just as she was about to leave, Tamaki finally realized that his suspicions had been right all along.

"Lana!!!" Mitsuki froze in the doorway. "Lana, where's Shana?!" Tamaki yelled out. He spotted a few tears slip down Mitsuki's cheeks. "In the hospital, Rene... She's in the hospital because of my mother, and it's all my fault for not protecting her!!!" Crying, she ran out of the room.

"Mitsuki!" To her surprise, it was Hayate's voice that called after her. "Hey, I need to talk to you!!!" He shouted shortly before catching Mitsuki's shoulder, forcing her to abruptly come to a stop and turn around. "If you aren't going to tell me you love me then you have nothing to say to me!!!" Mitsuki sobbed, backing away from Hayate. "There was a time when I was going to. We were just kids, but I did love you. Then you told me that you would never marry, never date, and never fall in love."

_"I'll probably die alone. No one will love a girl like me, and so I shall keep myself from falling in love, and I shall never marry. I shall not go on a single date." The young Hayate carefully watched the speaking girl, wondering if what she said was true. If it were, it was a terrible kick in the face. "So you'll take over your father's business with no support, Mitsuki?" He asked. "Many other women have done so, why not me? Why not one so unloved as myself?" Mitsuki said, leaning back from where she sat. "If you're so unloved, why bother talking to me?!" Hayate huffed, as he walked away. "Huh. Curious boy. It won't matter seven or eight years from now... Let's see, I'll be fifteen or sixteen, then. A long time... I'd have forgotten him by then."_

Mitsuki frowned at the memory, "That's not the same person." She stated. "You'd like everyone to think that, wouldn't you? But the fact is, you won't choose who you really love, because you don't want to be loved. Because you're still living by what you told me that day, Mitsuki! Can't you open your eyes and see that everyone around you now already loves you?! Can't you fall in love now?!" Hayate yelled, making Mitsuki back into a wall. "I already tried falling in love, and he fell in love with my cousin!!!"

Eyes widened, and realization washed over. Hayate nodded, "Yeah, I know. But... Your cousin isn't the first person I fell in love with."

"Then who--"

"You. Look... I know we could never move into a relationship like that, but if we keep going on like this... I need you to cast me out of your life."

"Yate-ku--"

Hayate silently advanced further forward, and slowly leaned towards Mitsuki, until their lips touched for a moment. "Now forget me." He whispered to her, "Do whatever you need to move forward."

**'STUPID GIRL, YOU CAN'T LOVED!!! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LEFT ALONE!!!'** Her mother's words ran through Mitsuki's head. Again, she ran.

Love is a painful thing. It can be cold and relentless if you let it. But that's life, too. You can simply try living without it, and all the while fall deeper than anyone before, and you'll find yourself in a terrible mess. You'll go on living your pretty little lie, but in the end... In the end you still fell in love.

When Felicity arrived home to her and Mitsuki's apartment, she found that her cousin was packing. "What are you doing?!" She asked, alarm ringing clearly in her voice. "Leaving. I need to go, I need to get out, I just can't do this!!!" Mitsuki's voice broke, and she quickly broke down in tears. "My heart... Won't last much longer here..." She cried herself to sleep that night, while having not intended to sleep at all.

The next day she awoke in a panic. Felicity probably figured she would be better off sleeping in, as it was already past noon on a school day. Mitsuki wouldn't have minded, really, but she had planned to go get her things she had left in the Third Music Room before too many students arrived. It was too late for that now, and so by the time she got there, it would be hosting hours. She didn't care, she just called a limo.

Mitsuki's calculations had been correct, it was hosting hours when she entered the Third Music Room. Ignoring all of the curious guests and hosts, she went straight to the dressing rooms, grabbed her bag she had left, threw her other things inside, and left.

The Hitachiin twins had exchanged shocked looks when Mitsuki entered the club room. Kyoya had accurately guessed that she would come for her things that day. Hikaru raised his eyebrows at his brother, "Well, are you going after her?" He asked just as Mitsuki was leaving. "But you--" "A little at first, yeah. You love her more than me. Do something about it, now!" Kaoru jumped a bit, but nodded, quickly going after Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!" Kaoru called following the girl out into the hallway. Her speed picked up. "Mitsuki!!!" He yelled louder now, ignoring the looks they were getting. Mitsuki broke into a run, going down the stairs, and then outside. "Mitsuki, stop!" Kaoru yelled, seconds before catching her hand causing her to come to a halt. "Kaoru, let go of me!!!" Mitsuki screamed, trying to pull away from him. "No! Just... Talk to me, Mitsuki... Really talk to me." He pleaded with the now near hysterical girl. "I'm the eldest! I'm supposed to make good decisions! I'm supposed to be strong, but I'm not! I keep avoiding the reality so that I don't see all of those mistakes... I kept playing games... So that I wouldn't have to face my feelings up front... But... I..." Mitsuki broke off, giving in again to her hot and salty tears. "It's all my fault!" She gripped at the front of Kaoru's shirt, as she tried to force herself to breath while she cried.

"Kaoru-kun... Don't love me. You shouldn't... I wouldn't be able to handle it, anyway." Kaoru's eyes dimmed at the sound of her trembling words, as he drew her further into his embrace. Slowly and cautiously, he tilted her chin up, and ever so gently, he place a kiss on her forehead. "It's too late for you to say that." Mitsuki pulled away from him, but he wouldn't release her hands just yet. "I'm sorry, I just can't... I can't stay..." Desperate, soft, and pleading eyes looked at Kaoru, making him feel quite nervous. "What about your family? Your friends? What about... Me?" Mitsuki saw the look in his eyes, too. The silent blazing look of hope... The hope she saw nearly everyday. The look that was much too captivating. And yet... And yet...

If she stayed there she would have to see Hayate everyday at school, and yet not have him in her life!!! She couldn't do that, he wasn't just her first crush, but her first best guy friend she ever had! She couldn't just forget yet technically be around him all the time! She'd much rather not be around ANYONE she even KNEW than do that... Wait... Who said she had to cast Hayate out of her life, but himself? She never listened to him... Why should she start now?

Mitsuki broke into a small smile, "Kaoru-kun? I... I'll stay. But there's a few people that are getting punched and reprimanded." Kaoru smiled as well for a moment, but then flinched. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, as she gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, come on, I need to go yell at Tamaki." Mitsuki yawned, leading the younger Hitachiin twin back inside and towards the third music room. "But you didn't give me an answer!" Kaoru complained, as he got pulled along. "To what question?" She asked. Kaoru paused, then sighed as he shook his head. "Will you go on a date with me?" Mitsuki pretended to be looking at the sky as she thought about it for a while. "No, sorry, I can't say yes without Felicity's permission, or Mizuki's approval. So, I'll have to ask Felicity, and you'll have to meet my sister, Mizuki." She finally decided. "Does that make it a 'maybe'?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows at Mitsuki. "Kaoru, 'maybe' always means no. It's a 'possibly', instead!"

Kyoya was quite glad that Mitsuki and Kaoru hadn't returned until after the guests had all gone, otherwise they would have gotten a bit of a surprise when she burst into the third music room to give Tamaki a very loud piece of her mind. And a prompt slap across the face, to which Kaoru commented that it wasn't a punch like she said it would be.

Tamaki sobbed a bit, as he rubbed his right cheek, "Oh, the physical pain doesn't truly matter! I'm so glad to know that it's you, Lana, cousin dearest!!!" Mitsuki made a hitting motion, to which Tamaki jumped back with a small squeak. "Shush. Now, I need to go talk to someone else for a bit, you guys go home and change into some normal clothes and come over to my apartment. -Kaoru has the address for you guys. Later!!!"

It was in the second library that Mitsuki found who she was looking for, all alone with a single book. Without a second thought, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and pulled him outside to the garden, where she also slapped him.

"Try thinking clearly when you talk to me, would you?! I've known you way to long to just forget you and throw you out in an instant, you idiot! Yeah, we both used to have feelings for each other, but now we've become best friends, so I can't have you walk out on me, Yate-kun! Okay? Because... You know how lonely I get when these things happen..." Mitsuki paused from the stern look she was giving Hayate to smile instead. "But! You so aren't off the hook Hayate, you hear?!" And before Hayate could get a word in, she ran off.

Hayate rubbed his cheek as he looked after his old friend and past crush, "This is going to hurt tomorrow..." He complained. He _had_ been planning to go talk to Amane, but what guy would want to do that with a big red spot on his cheek from getting slapped? He frowned, "Maybe she won't notice...."

Mitsuki let a nervous sigh in her apartment kitchen, making her way about preparing for the Host Club to come over. She wished she had asked Felicity to come home with her, but she had already made plans with Adam... Mitsuki stopped for a moment to shake out her shaky hands, and went over a mental checklist. She had her favorite set of china ready to go for the correct number of people, two tea kettles ready to go on the stove burners, a quick batch of cookies in the oven, and a bowl of sliced fruits. Really, she felt like either they were taking too long to come, or she needed to slow down a bit.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. "It's unlocked!" Mitsuki called, pulling the cookies out of the oven. In entered all of the hosts, Mitsuki smiled, "Hey guys! Why don't you go ahead and take a seat over there." She gestured at the living room area of the apartment. "I'll be there with some tea in a sec..." As she said that she turned on two burners and put the tea kettles on. There were small murmurs of 'thank you' and 'pardon', as the hosts further entered.

"Do you need any help, Mitsuki-chan?" Haruhi asked. "Ah, no. I've got it all covered, Haruhi." Mitsuki assured, as she emptied the cookies onto a serving platter. "Actually, wait, since you're still up, could you bring these to the table?" Mitsuki requested, with a sheepish smile. "Sure." Haruhi was fast to agree, and soon after, the water was hot enough to be poured in the teapots for their tea. As soon as they saw this, Tamaki and Kaoru jumped up to carry the two service trays complete with cream, sugar, and honey.

When Mitsuki herself entered the living room area, she noticed the hosts looking about the many items spread about the room. Tamaki was just looking fondly at the china, while Kyoya was looking through her bookshelves. "Is there a reason all of these are medical books or law books?" He asked. "I want to go to medical school, actually... As for the law books, I'm borrowing them from Hayate, I need to give them back. -He wants to be a lawyer." Kyoya nodded, understanding immediately. Hunny and Mori were looking curiously at a beautiful katana Mitsuki had on display, they knew why it was there already, from what they had learned long ago from Kyo, Mitsuki quite an expert at fighting with it. Haruhi and the twins were looking quite confused at a picture on the wall. Mitsuki walked over and pulled it off of the wall. She beckoned everyone to follow her back to the table with the picture. They first all helped themselves to tea, cookies, and some fruit, before Mitsuki set about explaining the picture.

Somehow, Mitsuki managed to place the picture in the middle of the table, "This was taken, in France." She pointed to an older woman in the back on the farthest left, "My grandmother,--" She pointed to a woman of near the same age to the right of the previous woman, "--Her sister." She pointed to who was recognized as being Tamaki's mother, "My grandmother's sister's daughter." She pointed to the blond boy, "Tamaki." Her finger hesitantly drew an invisible line to the only frowning woman in the picture in the far right... "My... Mother." Mitsuki's hand quickly went back to the left side of the picture, to wear a young woman hugged onto three young children. She pointed at that woman, "Nozomi, you've met her." The children were two girls and a smidge smaller boy. First she went to the girl on the left, identical to the girl on the right, with black hair and dark eyes, except she wore librarian glasses. Their outfits were plain, just a tank top, too loose light sweater, and a skirt. "Me." She moved to the girl without glasses, "My sister, Mizuki." The boy was also with black hair, "Kyo."

"You looked... Different." Haruhi mumbled for the lack of a better word. "We used to dye our hair all the time back then. That was the only time my mother would bring us to France, she didn't much like her family, and so..." Mitsuki thoughtfully stroked her teacup, her hot tea was with honey and cream while everyone else stuck with cream or sugar or both, but not honey. "That was the only time I met Tamaki and his mother... Anne-Sophie gave me this set of china. I remembering liking her a lot, but... Well, this isn't what I asked you here to talk about. You... Wanted to know about my mother. And why Mizuki is in the hospital... I..." She took a deep breath, "I'll start from the beginning."

"Once upon a time, believe it or not, my father, Freddy Hannori was a very serious businessman. He loved his family deeply, but he wasn't the type to play around, business was business. Half German, half Japanese, he grew up in America. One day, this young man moved to France for business. Their he met my half French, half Japanese mother, Asayo Aceline. She had been a beautiful and kind woman. The two fell in love, and got married. Happy ending, right? Well... When Asayo got pregnant with Mizuki and I, father decided that they should move to Japan... And here the bitterness begins. My mother felt like her life was falling apart, and from the moment we were born, we were told that it was our fault... Me, Mizu, Kyo. She later became physically abusive, when she was actually around us anyway... She struck out at me the most because I was the oldest, and for the same reason, I couldn't let my younger siblings get hurt, so... I always stepped in front of them and took the hit instead. Our father didn't know that this was going on, he was building up his company, he had to work hard on concentrate harder because he wasn't just taking over his parents' company... So I never said anything about mother to him... It wasn't all bad though, those times. Nozomi was our nanny, and so usually she would take us away from the house, but most of the time Nozomi wasn't allowed in the house because mother didn't like her... She didn't know about the physical abuse, but she knew about everything else, and she never told father because I begged her not to. The breaking point was at the time of this picture, when I was around eight. My grandparents weren't easily fooled, they could tell that their own daughter had changed... See, Tama, the reason we were their was so that my grandparents could name their successor... They named me. They completely skipped their own daughter and named me. My mother was outraged. When we returned home she told me the same things that she always did, that I was stupid, I couldn't be loved, that I would always be alone... But it was so much worse that time... My... My father had been gone a business trip, but he came home early to surprise us that night... He came home to find that his wife was beating his child. He forced her to leave the house and served her the divorce papers the next day... But.. But... One night... Before the divorce was finalized... Our house was set on fire." She had been crying for a while now, but Mitsuki chokingly went on. "My father suffered several serious burns, he couldn't even try to speak with the shape his face was in... Mizu... The fumes were a huge shock to her already weak immune system, and she suffered a few burns... Thankfully, Kyo only had a few minor burns, but... Hn... I was the one that had to keep everything going, and make any and all decisions for the family. My father's parents offered to take care of Kyo for me until Mizu and dad were better, and because that was the best option at the time, I sent Kyo to live with them in America. Normally, a fire like that would be known everywhere, but I was able to get Ohtori-san to help keep everything hushed up, with the help of Suoh-san... Their was an investigation into the fire not that it was needed, and eventually my mother confessed to starting it. She sits in jail as we speak. And then with Mizu and dad in the hospital, and Kyo in America, I was left all alone.

"Then Felicity and the rest of her family came to Japan from America. We didn't know each other at first, but if there's one thing we both couldn't live without, it was writing. And so we bonded over our many stories and ideas. Next friend to make was Hayate. I already spoken to him on multiple occasions at school, might have pissed him off a bit, I was ten when I finally started to get close to him. -By then dad was long since out of the hospital. Those became the two people I trusted more than anyone else. It was about three years ago when Adam transferred to Ouran and came into our circle of friends, and shortly after Felicity moved in with me, and her family went back to America. The story between those two things aren't my privilege to talk about. Then there was the camping trip and you know what happens from there. -And now Mizuki will be out of the hospital soon, Kyo will move back here along with my grandparents, Felicity and I will move into the mansion, and Nozomi and father will be married soon." Silence fell, Mitsuki's now melancholy demeanor didn't seem to affect anyone.

"Uh... Eat some fruit, you guys! And please stay for dinner, Felicity is eating out with Adam, so I could use the company..." Mitsuki nervously bit down on her bottom lip, looking at her guests with hope filled eyes. "Ah, sorry Mitsuki-chan, I have to go home and make dinner for my dad and I..." Haruhi was quick to apologize. Mitsuki nodded, "Then Tamaki should be bringing you home. You guys?" She was looking at her Senpais. Kyoya shook his head, and Hunny frowned. "We're so sorry, Tsuki-chan!!!" He cried. Mitsuki waved him down, "It's fine." But the twins gave her identical smirks, Mitsuki just nodded.

It was five minutes later when the others were all gone. Mitsuki left the living room while she went to the kitchen to start their dinner. All was fairly quiet until the twins walked into the kitchen as well. "Something tells me that you two planned to stay for dinner all along." Mitsuki remarked, as they sat on the other side of the counter. Hikaru shrugged, "You love my brother, right?" Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "And you love Haruhi, right?" Hikaru toppled off of the stool. "Hannori, one. Hitachiin, zero!" Mitsuki sang, as she turned back to what she was doing.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12: The Christmas Party

Hey everyone!!! Sorry, I didn't work on this much this month!!! Vitani's-saw and I were both writing for Scriptfrenzy!!! But, I already validated our unfinished 101 (so far) page script! And so I decided to go ahead and post this, err, slightly awkward chapter. Chapter twelve, wow, right? --The other reason I wanted to post this chapter is that I wanted to post another chapter of SOMETHING before my birthday on May 1st! -Yep, I have the same B-day as Choji Akimichi from Naruto!  
The other reason I haven't been working much on typing this up? Well, I can't always see what I type to look for typos... Yep, I may have mentioned (I know I did on Epicfic) that I need glasses. Picking them up on the 2nd, so I'll get on the ball again!

PLEASE vote for you favorite Hitachiin Hookup pairing!!! -I mean both suggested, and actual! If that makes any sense... Enjoy, vote, review!!!  
(Still only two have voted!!!)

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Hey, Felicity?" Mitsuki nervously began, the morning after the Host Club had been over. "Yeah?" Felicity replied. Mitsuki's face became red, and she said nothing but, "Mmf..." Felicity shook her head in annoyance, as she continued to stare down at her notebook. "How was your date?" Mitsuki finally asked, in place of her actual question. "Great. Why? You aren't thinking about

Kaoru, are you?" Felicity teased. Mitsuki jumped, "Hey!!! That was uncalled for!!!" She shrieked. "So you were thinking about him." Felicity pointed out. Her cousin rolled her shoulders back, and laid down on the bed she was sitting on. "Kaoru asked me out, yesterday." Felicity just laughed, making Mitsuki raise an eyebrow. "Finally!!!" Felicity shouted, letting her cousin relax a bit. "So... Do I have your persimmon?" Mitsuki tried. Felicity shrugged, "Let me think about it."

It would only be a few more days before Mitsuki's family threw their party on Christmas Eve. Mitsuki was hoping to have Felicity's permission and Mizuki's approval of Kaoru before then... Kaoru, who... She had been almost avoiding the entire day during school. Well, anyway, Mitsuki was going to go see her sister in the hospital today, and maybe, just maybe, she would have a date to look forward to, soon. But first, she had to go give Kyoya the work she had taken liberty to do for the Host Club. It was only sorting the good ideas from the bad ones for the club's themes from Renge and Tamaki, but it sure took a lot of time and mental capacity and strength to go through all of the things that went through their messed up heads...

"There you are, Kyoya-senpai!" Mitsuki greeted, as she ran up to him in the Third Music Room. The hosts all stopped to stare at her, Kyoya just frowned. "Am I suddenly just a Senpai to you, Mitsuki?" He asked her. Mitsuki blinked a few times, dumbfounded. "Huh? Of course not! You're a good friend, Kyoya-senpai!" His hand twitched when he heard her say 'senpai', "Quite it. You're just another annoying girl when you call me that." He growled, surprising Mitsuki only mildly. "You don't have to be so mean about it, Kyo-chan!!!" She pouted, as she shoved the single sheet of paper into Kyoya's hands. "Done." She stated, giving a small smirk. Mitsuki checked the time on the clock, "Gotta run, see you guys later!!!" She announced, almost running out of the door, until Haruhi called out to her. "Where are you going?!" Mitsuki smiled, "Some... Personal stuff. Then family stuff after. I'll call you later and tell you about it if it goes well!!! Bye!"

"Oh, Nee-sama!!!" Mizuki gasped from where she was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, as Mitsuki walked into hospital room 306. Mizuki grinned at her older twin, as she gestured for Mitsuki to sit next to her, which she did. "You're early, what's bothering you, Mitsu Nee-sama?" Mizuki asked. Mitsuki nodded, staring at the ground as she casually swung her legs back and forth. "Kaoru-kun asked me out." She managed to utter, biting down on her bottom lip. Mizuki gave her sister a light laugh, "I see where this is going, Mitsu. You want me to meet him so I can give him my approval, right?" Mitsuki just cringed a little. "Alright, well, since I'm in the hospital and won't be discharged until after Christmas, I can't really..." Mizuki drifted off, giving her twin a apologetic look. Mitsuki sighed, "Don't worry, it's fine." But Mizuki could clearly see the sadness hidden in her sister's features. "But that only means that you two can't date yet."

**The next day...**

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki!"

The then sleeping girl snapped awake, "Sorry, Kyo-chan... I'm just exhausted..." Mitsuki mumbled, glancing up at Kyoya, who was sitting across from her at the table they were sharing during club hours. -He had taken today off from hosting. "Is there anything for me to do?" She added. Kyoya shook his head, "Not at the moment. Although..." He paused to bring out a folder, and slid it across the table. "After Christmas, and New Year's, would you mind planning the next Host Club event?" Mitsuki reached out slowly, to take hold of the folder, completely amazed. He, after all the crap she had put everyone through, trusted her enough to let her take charge in some form. "Of course, I would love to, Kyo-chan!!!" Mitsuki agreed, beaming at the second-year. "Good. The information for the club's bank account is in there, so make sure you don't lose that, and... Well, don't let Tamaki get too out of his mind." Mitsuki nodded, jumping up and hugging Kyoya over the table, before running off to put the folder in her bag.

Things weren't exactly back to normal, and not everyone in the Host Club became closer to Mitsuki, but there seemed to be a mutual understanding between each host and Mitsuki. There was a relaxing sense of calm, like everything was perfect. But everything was not perfect. Not only was Mitsuki avoiding Kaoru, but he, in a way, was avoiding her. And they wondered why it was so easy to avoid each other. Up until host activities, that is.

"Rene!!!" Mitsuki yelled, as she glomped her male cousin. Everyone stared. "Are you feeling well, Mitsuki?" Haruhi asked, quirking an eyebrow at the other girl. "Nope!" Mitsuki paused to lean on Tamaki's arm. "Why?" Haruhi frowned, "Well... We were all under the impression that you didn't like Tamaki-senpai." Mitsuki laughed, "I don't like Tamaki. But Rene is my cousin, it's just cruel to hate your family, alright? And it's rude to stare!!! But anyway, I gotta go!!! See you guys at the party tomorrow!!!

**At the party...**

"Ohtori-san, didn't you tell me that last time was the last time you'd ask me this?" Mitsuki asked, giving Kyoya's father a questioning look. "Yes, I suppose I did, but you can't exactly say I've actually given up." Mr. Ohtori chuckled. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not going to marry your son. Not because of anything you say or do. Although, I do enjoy working alongside him, I simply won't be marrying Kyoya-senpai. Please excuse me, I have other guests to attend to."

Mr. Ohtori just sighed as he watched Mitsuki walk away. He'd been trying to arrange a marriage between this girl and his youngest for years now, but she had never budged on the idea of falling in love. Sure, Mitsuki was rich, beautiful, and all of that, but that wasn't why Mr. Ohtori wanted her to marry Kyoya. He wanted her to marry Kyoya because if Mr. Ohtori did make Kyoya his heir, she'd be wonderful to have giving Kyoya advice in the background, telling him exactly what she thought. Mr. Ohtori remembered meeting her for the first time as clearly as if it was yesterday. This girl... She had grown, matured, but she hadn't changed at all. Even just being eight years old Mitsuki Hannori was forcing herself to take on all of the family responsibilities... Of course, at the time she had no choice, there was no one else to make the decisions for her. But when she did come to a decision, it was final. Done. Nothing changed her mind. Ever. So in truth, Mr. Ohtori already had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to arrange the engagement. "Such a shame..."

"Mitsuki." The girl jumped in response to the person behind her. "Calm down, it's me, Kyoya." Mitsuki turned around, "Oh, hey... How are you?" She asked, giving Kyoya a cool smile, which only seemed fitting given who she was talking to. "Well enough, I suppose. The party is going well, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Kyoya noted, nodding over to the other members of the host club. "Yes, well, that was the plan. Excuse me Kyoya, Amane has just arrived, I must go greet her!" With that, Mitsuki ran off once more.

"Amane-chan! Oh, you look so pretty!!!" Mitsuki immediately complemented the ever so slightly timid girl. "Ah, thanks... You look so gorgeous, Mitsuki-chan!" Before Amane could say anything else, Mitsuki had pulled her off to the side where the refreshments were. "Listen, Amane-chan... I've known Hayate for a long time, right? Other than Felicity, he's my best friend... So, what I'm saying is that I know him well. Hayate always waits for the right moment... And... For Hayate, the right moment never comes. Something usually just happens. What I'm saying is, Hayate knows that you like him, he knows what he should do..." Mitsuki trailed off sadly. Even though she was in love with someone else now, she still felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew that if it were anyone else but Amane, she wouldn't be saying this. "Then why hasn't he said anything?" Amane asked. "Because... He's waiting. Just go talk to him." Mitsuki paused to give Amane a small smile that she hoped didn't look as half-hearted as it felt. "That'll be the right moment. -For both of you."

Already quiet footsteps faded into the general background noise of the party, as Mitsuki sighed. "Finished the mission without me?" Mitsuki simply nodded to the familiar voice. "Hayate was your first crush, wasn't he?" Gray eyes widened at the words of Mitsuki's current love interest, "Kaoru--"

"It's fine, I know, you gave up on him. But why?" No one is ever satisfied with just being with the one they love, are they?

"He was waiting. But I couldn't say the words. Kaoru--"

"Excuse the intrusion, but I figured I should ask the hostess for a quick dance." Once again, Kyoya seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of Mitsuki, who blinked a few times. Had he been taking lessons from her father? "Ah well, I suppose. It would rude for the hostess to decline." Mitsuki agreed, allowing Kyoya to lead her away to the dance floor.

There were several too many stares, though, as Kyoya pulled Mitsuki much too close to his body for the dance. Mitsuki's eyes carefully watched his, "What are you doing?" She whispered. "Dancing, you have been a great help with the finances, after all." Was the smug response that she got. "Why the sudden change, Kyo-chan?" Mitsuki tried again. "There's no change, Mitsuki." Kyoya stated. Mitsuki shook her head, "Cut the crap, Kyoya. What's going on? Tell me." Kyoya could see the fire alight in her eyes, the way she looked at him... She wouldn't be fooled for a second. Kyoya smirked, just as the song was ending. "You'll see soon enough." He said, spinning her out, and into the waiting arms of Kaoru Hitachiin.

"What just happened?" Mitsuki asked Kaoru. "You just danced with Kyoya." He replied. Mitsuki shook her head, "But it was... Awkward!" It wasn't until this point that she realized that she was now dancing with Kaoru. "I suck at this..." She muttered under her breath. "You're doing fine, you have good rhythm." Kaoru tried to assure her.

Mitsuki didn't say anything else until the song came to a slow halt, "I love you, Kaoru. But, you have to meet my sister before we date." Kaoru simply smiled and nodded in reply.

"Aww, look at Hayate and Amane, cous'!" Felicity said to Mitsuki, as she and Adam walked over. However, Mitsuki averted her eyes from where everyone else was looking at Hayate and Amane. Felicity nudged Mitsuki, "They're coming over."

"Mitsuki-chan?" She looked up at Amane, her usual mischievous smile in place. "Yes?" Amane blushed, "Uh, well... Thank you... Oh, I should be going now, so have a good Christmas!" She bowed politely, before quickly scurrying off. "You're a good match, Yate-kun." Mitsuki commented, though she specifically avoided making eye contact with him. "You've been saying that for a while already. Next time you'll probably be saying something more insane... Like Mizuki and Hikaru being a good match." Hayate joked, hoping silently that Mitsuki would look at him. "Actually--" Hikaru decided to cut her off, "Not interested!" Mitsuki frowned disapprovingly, "I was just going to say that sometimes opposites attract. Besides, you don't deserve my adorable little sister!" She smirked when she saw Hikaru twitch. "Why would I be interested in your sister, anyway?!" He retorted.

"This seems like a good time to say it, Kaoru, you have my approval to date my cousin!" Felicity very randomly announced. Mitsuki mentally face-palmed, but after a short moment, she smirked once more. "Then... Kaoru-kun, are you free to go out with me on January 10th?" Kaoru's eyes lit up, "Of course!" He answered. "There's a condition, though..." Mitsuki nervously started, and Kaoru nodded for her to continue. "It has to be a double-date with my sister and your brother."

"WHAT?!"

"Ha, I always forget how awesome Mizuki, is..." Vitani mumbled.

"Why does it have to be me?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Because you were being mean just now. And because in Mizu's defense, she's never met Kaoru, so she can't very well trust him. -No offense. Do it for Kaoru and I! Please..?" Between the look he was getting from Mitsuki, and the look he was getting from his brother, Hikaru had no choice but to cave in and agree to the double-date. "Thank you so much, Hikaru-kun! Now!" She clapped her hands together like she liked to do when she got the chance, "Let's get the rest of the boys, I have something for all of you!"

"Eh?! You made all of these?! My cousin is so talented!!!" Tamaki hugged Mitsuki, making her cringe. "They're just scarves!" She gasped. Yep. Mitsuki made each of the hosts a scarf, which is a pretty typical Christmas gift, but she made them herself, and in each of their 'host' colors. "Sorry that I didn't wrap them, but that gets too confusing for me, plus, I wanted you guys to get them right away." She said, blushing proudly. "Still, making these would take anyone several hours and days." Kyoya commented. Mitsuki even used a couple of different types of yarns (A/N: Now I want to do this.), so they weren't the same scarf over and over in different colors. Each one was unique. "Yarn selection alone must have taken a while." He added. Haruhi smiled at Mitsuki, feeling the extra soft red yarn, and the little beads Mitsuki had added to the fringe (to make it a little nicer for Haruhi). "I love it, Mitsuki. But where did you find the time?" She asked. Mitsuki shrugged, "Between things, in the mornings, limo rides. I even made one each for my dad, brother, sis, grandparents, and I... Started them a while ago." At the beginning of the school year, actually. But they didn't need to know that.

"Mitsuki?" She turned and smiled almost instantly, as her father walked over and hugged her. "Father! Were you looking for me?" Mitsuki asked, tilting her head at her father. "Oh, lots of parents are looking for their children." Freddy paused, casting a look at the Host Club. "But I'm about to officially announce the engagement. I figured you'd like to be there!" Mitsuki nodded in response, "Alright, let's go!"

Yes, Mitsuki was happy that her father and Nozomi were going to get married in the nearby future. Yes, she loved Nozomi like she would a mother. But did she feel like the engagement needed to be announced to a bunch of rich business people, with half of which probably wouldn't care less? No. No, Mitsuki didn't. The Hannori family's personal affairs should be just that, --personal. Not... Public. But for the sake of her father and Nozomi, Mitsuki kept her mouth shut and did her best to look excited. -Which she was, just not about the announcement.

* * *

So? Let me know what you think! I don't think it's the best chapter, and I may rewrite this story in the future, since it's not my BEST. But please, vote for your fave couple from the story (I'm keeping the poll open for a long while, and I want to know who you like)!!! By the way... I'm still not certain that this is STAYING a MitsukiXKaoru pairing! Your votes and comments may or may not affect this!!!

By the way, I'm kind of experimenting with Mizuki's personality still... And the way Mitsuki is around her sister.

Alrighty then, I'm off to sleep in so I can have a good birthday Saturday!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!! -MitsukiNori,


	13. Chapter 13: Who Is It?

Alright. So. I've clearly gone insane. This is a shorter chapter, and this is an important chapter. Please review, and please vote on the poll for you fave Hitachiin Hookup couple!**

* * *

******

Chapter Thirteen

Days passed, and soon came the new year. This meant that for Mitsuki Hannori, it would be the first day back to school at Ouran, and in the last few months, Mitsuki's hair had gone from just above her shoulders to a few inches below her shoulders, meaning it was wavier, and a bigger pain to deal with. So, Mitsuki decided it was time for a change. -Translation being, it was time for her to give herself a haircut. Bad idea? For some people (AKA, Haruhi) maybe. But Mitsuki actually liked cutting her own hair... It ended up a little shorter than she may have wanted, do to the mutant-like aspects of it, but in the end it was sort of a bobbed cut, that was straight. (Since her waves only started further down when it was longer.)

She had a very slight smirk as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Things were looking up, right? It certainly looked that way... Her father was getting married. Kyo and their grandparents were moving into the mansion. Mitsuki and Felicity would be moving in, as well. Mizuki was finally going to be released from the hospital... Hayate was happy with Amane. Felicity was happy with Adam. --And Mitsuki herself was happy with Kaoru... Wasn't she? Mitssuki was in love with Kaoru, she knew that for sure. But then... But who was on her mind all the time now? It wasn't Kaoru... It was... Kyoya Ohtori. Her frown became deeper, as she thought of his name. Calling her previous feelings for him a mere crush wouldn't be quite right... It was more like a passion towards his composure, his aura, his demeanor... His everything. Granted, the only reason Mitsuki had become even remotely interested in Kyoya was because of his father trying to get her to marry the boy...

Kyoya was planning something. Mitsuki just knew it... He even admitted it! Well, sort of... _"You'll see..."_ Mitsuki's finger tapped almost impatiently on her other arm, as she thought about it more. "Kyoya can be such a jerk..." She mumbled, tripping over a box as she walked out of her room. "Felicity, let's go! ...This place is a mess right now..."

Kyoya smirked, adjusting his tie for the day, while staring at his reflection to assure that his appearance was entirely in order. At first, Mitsuki's happiness didn't concern him at all. Then he thought that she would be, for one reason or another, happiest with one of the twins. However, looking at her now... To Kyoya, she didn't seem that happy. True, he had added to it, but it was all in interest of finding out what was wrong... Kaoru didn't make the light spark in Mitsuki's eyes, he only killed her naturally aggressive nature that Kyoya knew existed within her... Put simply, Kaoru was too gentle. Even being a bit mischievous, after all he is a Hitachiin twin, Kaoru was too kind... Everything would have worked out better if Mitsuki had ended up with Hikaru. But no, Kaoru had to be so kind as to 'fix' Mitsuki...

But Kyoya knew better. And he knew more about Mitsuki then everyone else in the Host Club, even now. From his father he knew about Mitsuki's own health problems she had yet to share with _anyone_ who wasn't a Doctor. Meaning that Kyoya was the only host that knew that whenever Mitsuki ate, it was merely to please the people around. Left alone, she rarely ate... Luckily, she currently lived with Felicity, but for a while she had been living alone... And now, Felicity would often be gone off somewhere with Adam, now that she was dating him. But then, they would be moving back into the Hannori mansion with the rest of the family, so maybe that would fix it. But would it fix the way Mitsuki cried at night? What about her short temper when she gets too warm, or her fear of flames any bigger than that of a candle?

Kyoya smirked, as he dialed Mitsuki's cell phone number. "**Mitsuki? I'll need to talk to you before club, alright? -By the way, I have a feeling that something is going to happen for you in class, today. ...You'll find out soon enough. I'll see you later, then."**

"Mitsuki-chan! Hi!" Several girls called out to the longer-haired Hannori, who in turn, sank back onto the wall. "W-well, no... I'm not..." She nervously mumbled, just as the door to the classroom flew open. "Good morning everyone, we're here!" In walked the now short-haired Hannori, her cousin, Felicity, by her side as usual.

"Erm... Hi, Mitsu Nee-chan..." Mizuki managed to get out, awaiting her elder sister's response. Mitsuki turned, slowly, towards the familiar and delicate voice. "Mizu!" She gasped, immediately linking her arm with her sister's. "I didn't know you were coming today!" She added. Mizuki let out a small smile, "Yep, it's my first day back..."

"Kyo-chan?" Mitsuki tilted her head at her Senpai as she slipped into the third music room. Kyoya looked up, and motioned for her to approach him. "So then... What's up?" Mitsuki asked once she was standing in front of the raven-haired teen. Kyoya slipped his laptop away, meaning his full attention was only on the girl in front of him. It was a rare moment, and a second of it was spent on him noting Mitsuki's shorter hairstyle. "I want to take you somewhere." He stated simply, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth in a near sadistic way. "You want to take me somewhere, do you? Well then, anything else you wanted to say?" Mitsuki had her usual charming tease about her, yet it was somehow more casual, and Kyoya noticed a very _slight_ accent. A British one, actually. Kyoya realized she must have picked it up from Freddy's brother, her uncle, who lives in the UK.

Kyoya cleared his throat, refocusing his attention on the subject he had wanted to speak about. "Would you mind?" He asked. Mitsuki shrugged, "Going with you somewhere? Well... It depends on when." Kyoya stood, shaking his head ever so slightly. "I meant now." Mitsuki blinked; once, twice, three times. "Now... As in... Right now? Kyoya, I can't go with you _right_ now! Mizu just---" She froze, feeling Kyoya's warm breath on her neck. "Wh-what is it that you're planning?" Kyoya simply shook his head, leaned towards her and...

"Mitsuki? Kyoya? Oh... Sorry, I... I'll just go." Faintly, in the back of her mind Mitsuki hear Kaoru's voice, though the words he spoke didn't make any rhyme or reason at the moment. But the lips she felt against hers weren't his. They were familiar, and they belonged to one Kyoya Ohtori. Mitsuki should have stopped this, she would have if she hadn't felt so confused. How could one simple kiss feel so wrong, yet so right? It was wrong because it was Kyoya, but it was right because it wasn't Kaoru. But... Why?

"Kyoya... I'd like to go home now, please." Mitsuki near silently whispered, her tone underlined with sadness and confusion. "Where else would I take you, it is after school, after all."

Mitsuki didn't make a sound, as she sat beside Kyoya in his limo. So much was spinning in her head. Too much. Too much that made her feel insecure... Kyoya, was one of those things, and upon thinking about him, Mitsuki slid down the seat a bit, and he merely watched her, expecting such a reaction. The time Kyoya had stolen her first kiss, and the kiss from today... Kaoru seeing both. Did he think that she consented? Did he think that Mitsuki was in love with Kyoya? Was she in love with Kyoya? But the kiss felt wrong, so she couldn't be... It was too much to think about right away. Mitsuki let her eyes slide shut, convincing herself that she couldn't possibly fall asleep in the same space as Kyoya. But almost immediately, she lost consciousness.

Felicity watched Mitsuki impatiently, her cousin in turn acting completely oblivious. "Alright, what happened, cous'?" Felicity asked, once she was finally fed up. Mitsuki sighed, "Kyoya happened. Felicity... I don't know who I love anymore."

* * *

Like I said, I've clearly gone insane. Originally this was going to stay MitsukiKaoru. However, I think I'm killing that pairing. When I set out to write this chapter, I really didn't expect it to turn out the way it did...  
Anyway, the votes still stand as 2 votes for HikaTsuki and 1 vote for KyoTsuki. If you haven't voted already, vote NOW. It may well affect the story if you vote for a Mitsuki pairing. I'd love to hear who you want Mitsuki to end up with, as I have no clue. (Although, at one point I considered having Kyoya run away with/kidnap Mitsuki, so I may do a one-shot/spin-off of that.)

He will knock four times.

Mitsuki,


	14. Chapter 14: Schedule Change?

So. Here's the next chapter! I love Nekozawa, and so he's in this chapter! Yay! You know I love it when you review, right?

__

"Nekozawa-senpai?"

There was a small pause, as Mitsuki entered the dank and dark dungeon. Mizuki was allowed to go to school, but she opted not to stay after until everyone was back home together.

"Ah, Mitsuki-chan! We humbly welcome you back!" Umehito Nekozawa greeted, almost seeming to float towards the first year. The only female member of the Dark Magic Club, Reiko Kanazuki, regarded Mitsuki with a worried expression. "Is something wrong, Mitsuki-san? You usually spend your club time at the Host club these days, don't you?" She asked. Mitsuki paused hesitantly. "Well... I'm sort of skipping out for a bit." She admitted, fidgeting as she did so. Nekozawa stared at Mitsuki, "Skipping? You've never skipped a club before." He commented. "Erm... Yeah. Well, everyone is probably trying to cheer up Kaoru... And anyway, I wanted to ask you something... Is that okay?" All members were quick to nod, having grown to like Mitsuki over time.

"So... Nekozawa-senpai..."

"Please, call me Umehito. We know each other well, Mitsuki-chan." Nekozawa assured Mitsuki. "Umehito-senpai? Alright." Mitsuki paused, nervously biting her bottom lip. "I was wondering... If it's also okay with Kyoya... Would it be okay if I alternate my club time between the Host Club and the Black Magic Club..?" She asked, hopeful flicker of light in her eyes. Everyone froze, making Mitsuki fidget uncomfortably.

"Of course!"

"R-really?" Mitsuki asked, her eyes now wide in surprise. "If it is cleared with Ohtori and Suoh, then we'd love to have you as our newest member." Nekozawa said, placing a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. The way he stood over her, Mitsuki could easily gaze upon Nekozawa's face beneath his hood. His clear blue eyes were surprisingly caring, and he even wore a gentle smile. Mitsuki's lips slowly moved into a wide grin. "Then I guess I should go clear it with them!" Mitsuki quickly hugged Nekozawa and each of the other members, before rushing to the door. "See you all later!"

"Bonjour!" Mitsuki was greeted with a cold silence as she entered the third music room. Did she do something wrong? Well, yes, but that wasn't her fault... Even if she didn't push Kyoya away... Actually, all things considered, Mitsuki felt more comfortable discussing her schedule change with Tamaki, rather than Kyoya. "Erm... Ano... Rene-chan? Could I speak to you in private? Please?" For some reason, Mitsuki felt more uncomfortable in the pink music room than she had in the dark dungeon. Tamaki gave her a sort of disappointed sigh, "Lana, anything you need to say to me, you can say to the rest of us here." He told her. _'Great, let's see how this goes...'_ Mitsuki took a deep breath, "Fine. I want to join the Black Magic Club." She simply stated, with a small shrug. 3... 2... 1... Still, there was silence, as the hosts stared at Mitsuki, who then decided to elaborate.

"Look, you guys, I'm not quitting the Host Club. I'd like to alternate between the two if I can, and Umehito-senpai already said it was fine. I still need to sort myself out, and I think a change to my schedule would do me good... You know, Umehito-senpai and Reiko-san actually talked to me when I asked about this." Mitsuki said, pouting towards the end, crossing her arms over her chest and looking towards the side of the room. Kyoya cleared his throat, "Why didn't you clear this with _me first_?" He asked, giving her a bit of a threatening look. "You stole my first and third kiss, I'm not exactly eager to talk to you more than needed." She growled. It was here that Kaoru interjected, "Wait, then who was your _second_ kiss?" Mitsuki paused, blushing a bit as she recalled the memory. "Erm... I'd rather not say. But it was before you ever asked me out, and also against my will." Kaoru shook his head, "You could have pushed the guy away on all accounts." He pointed out. "Well, 'on all accounts', I wasn't expecting it!" Mitsuki snapped.

"Tsuki-chan, Kao-chan, please don't fight!" Hunny begged, looking at the two with his childish and innocent eyes. "Sorry, Hunny-senpai, but I think it's clear that Mitsuki isn't really in love with me." Kaoru said, watching as Mitsuki managed to casually drop down to the floor to sit. "...I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No. It's fine. I just kind of... Yeah."

"My life is falling apart all over again... So, Rene-chan?"

Tamaki flinched a bit, startled to have Mitsuki's attention again. "Right... Sure... I suppose you wouldn't listen to me if I said no, and it's a mystery why you asked me at all." He said, his smile clearly reflecting worry for his younger cousin. "Because I feel better when I ask. No going behind other people's backs, you know? By the way, Kyoya, your father keeps saying that he'll leave me alone, but I'm well aware of his spies following me everywhere."

"You have spies following my cousin?" Tamaki freaked, earning a sharp glare from Kyoya which sent him straight to his corner. "Not me, my father. Mitsuki, you haven't mentioned anything to even Tamaki?" Kyoya's expression made Mitsuki pale considerably. There was no trace of malicious intent, irritation, resentment, or anything that resembled the usual Kyoya. He looked... Gentle, genuinely caring, almost... Almost... Mitsuki shivered. No, it had to be her imagination. By why imagine a loving Kyoya?

"Well... It's not as if it matters, I'll always say no! I'll never marry you, no matter what tactics your father resorts to!" Silently, Mitsuki resented Kyoya for her own outburst. There was a time when she had just another schoolgirl crush on Kyoya. There was a time when she hated him. Times when she truly liked him. Times she was simply most comfortable with him... But for the moment, she silently resented him as he went on explaining about when she had just said. "I'm going home for the day... I'll be at the Black Magic Club tomorrow, so don't wait up!"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Right, so I'm leaning towards Kyoya AT THE MOMENT, although I'm open to suggestions if you're willing to give them. I'll take almost anyone you suggest. (ALMOST. Obviously not Tamaki since they're related.) Also, any thoughts on Mizuki's pairing? OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! I like suggestions. Especially good ones.  
PLEASE REVIEW!

Mitsuki,

* * *

Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15: You Would Know

Right. So. I was kinda impatient on posting this... It's kinda short in my opinion. Yeah. But Kassanoda gets in here! Did I mention that I like him? I keep meaning to write him in... And so HERE HE IS! REVIEW! And PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**A few days later...**_

"Nee-san? Mitsu Nee-san, wake up!" Mizuki shook her elder sister's shoulder until she eventually awoke. Mitsuki sat up, groggily blinking as she leaned back on her bed's headboard. "Neh, Mizu... What are you doing here?" She mumbled, tilting her head off to the side. "Waking you up. Although, I'm surprised that you were actually asleep. Maybe I should have let you skip today-" Mizuki cut herself off, as her twin rolled her eyes. "I hear you're not with Kaoru anymore, and that you joined the Black Magic Club. Care to tell me why?" Mizuki asked, sighing when Mitsuki fidget uncomfortably. "Kyoya... He..."

"You're in love with Ohtori, aren't you?" Mizuki teased, nudging Mitsuki. "What? Mizu, don't say such ridiculous things! I... I could never be in love with him... Of all people! I mean, I used to have a crush on him, but that was nothing... Really." Mizuki quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then what about Hikaru?" Mitsuki gasped, "We are straying from the topic! -And besides, he's Kaoru's brother, -and twin, that would just be awkward, now!" Mizuki shrugged, "No need to be loud about it, Nee-san. Then what about... That Neko guy?" She tried, this time giving her sister a thoughtful smile. "You mean Umehito-senpai? He's a sweet guy." Mitsuki shrugged, only a faint smile flickered across her features as she gave it some thought. "I doubt that I'm really in love with anyone... Especially since it's taken me this long." She sighed, finger the soft lavender-scented sheets. "Then why don't you just start over?" Mizuki suggested. "Why do you think I joined the Black Magic Club? We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Mitsuki-chan is it true that you joined the Black Magic Club?" Yet another one of the Host Club's patrons asked Mitsuki, who sighed. "Yes. -I'm actually quite fond of Umehito-senpai. Please excuse me." She nodded politely to the girl before leaving the refectory for the gardens outside.

"I remember when Mitsuki-sama was in the Black Magic Club when her a Nekozawa-senpai were both in the Black Magic Club back in the middle school division."

"So do I, but _I_ heard that the reason she joined this time is that she still has that crush on Nekozawa-senpai."

"No way! I heard that she was being courted by Kyoya!"

"Are you two kidding? Mitsuki is dating one of the twins, remember?"

"Freedom!" Mitsuki gasped, soaking in her glory, and taking in the fresh air.

"Eh?"

Mitsuki looked up at a boy she hadn't noticed before. Crimson hair, a hard face with piercing eyes, and other strong features, he was probably a first year, or a second year at the most. She couldn't quite tell if he was shocked or angry. Maybe both...

"Oh sorry, don't mind me." Mitsuki said, giving him a gentle smile.

He stared.

He blinked.

He stared some more.

"You're smiling at me?" He asked. Mitsuki nodded, "I like smiling." She paused, only smiling brighter at the boy's reaction. "I'm Mitsuki Hannori. What's you're name?" She asked him, _still_ smiling. "Erm... I'm... Ritsu Kassanoda... I... I gotta go!" With that the young boy (young man) ran off, but not without letting Mitsuki first notice that his face had turned a hot red. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Ritsu hurry off. _'I rightly think I'm the one who should be embarrassed...'_ She thought, sitting down on the edge of one of the fountains.

"You okay, Nee-san? There's lots of rumors going around about you..." Mitsuki glanced up at Mizuki, nodding silently. Mizuki shrugged and casually sat next to her sister to look up at the sky. "Mizu, how many of those rumors did you start?" Mitsuki asked, leaning on her sister's shoulder. Mizuki laughed weakly, "Only one, actually. I'm pretty sure Renge started one, and Kyoya started one... That one is because of how you've spent so much time with the twins... Hey... Do you want to skip the rest of our classes?" She suggested, wearing a small smirk which was only a whisper of her twin's usual. "Sure, who cares anymore?"

"Hey... Even though she hasn't been in the club for long, it's weird without Tsuki-chan... Neh, Takashi?" Hunny asked, while somewhat slowly (for Hunny) eating a piece of strawberry shortcake. "Yeah..." Mori sighed.

"How are you holding up, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked, looking thoughtfully at the first year. "I'd be better if you wouldn't bother me like this every five minutes." Kaoru groaned. "A girl like Mitsuki takes a pair of careful hands." Kyoya stated, peering over his notebook at the others.

"Bonjour! ...Okay, I can hear the crickets..." Mitsuki rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet, waiting for a response. "Welcome back. Will you be joining us today, or will you be skipping club duties as well, today?" Kyoya asked her. "Lighten up, Kyo-chan! 'Sides, it was Mizu's idea!"

"Sell out."

"Mizu doesn't care, Hikaru."

"You're still not being a very good example." Kyoya pointed out.

"Oh, and I suppose you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

* * *

So, was that an awkward cut-off? Yeah, I just decided to post it... And now for notes! (Actual notes!)

Please vote for you fave couple/couple you want this to end as!

Please review!

Please reccomend to me any other good ouran stories that you've read, I'm too lazy to look for new stories right now, but I would love to hear what other stories that you've come across and liked in the fandom of OHSHC! No Yaoi. PLEASE. I guess if it's a pairing I'll take pretty much any pairing except for Renge... She'd probably melt my brain. I don't HATE her, but there's only so much I can take...

ALSO! I want to write another one-shot. It won't be connected to any of my other stories, and it will be a pairing with one of the Ouran characters. BUT! I don't know which one! I am not taking requests, BUT I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS! You will, of course, be credited for your own suggestion. So please, suggest. I pretty much love all of the hosts, plus Nekozawa, Ritsu/Kassanoda/etc., Yasuchika, Satoshi, almost everyone. Suggest anyone you love from Ouran. I might do multiple one-shots if you do. And feel free to suggest more than one character, than I'll definitely try to do multiple one-shots. And if you want to put forward any ideas for the pairing, feel free. Love you cuz you're awesome!

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Just Friends!

Yet another chapter that I've put on here randomly cuz I was bored. A little surprise in here. (I hope.) Where is this going? I'm not entirely sure... I have a faint idea, though! I may end this story soon, and write a sequal. I've been meeting to write in some sort of Mizuki pairing, but I haven't made up my mind on who she'd be paired with.

I look forward to reading the reviews of those who understand how joyous it is to read one that was given to them...

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Mitsuki yawned, stretching as she plopped down on one of the many couches in the third music room. She had forgotten how much the hordes of rich fangirls could wear her out, never mind the extra merchandise-selling that Kyoya had forced upon her for skipping classes. Normally she would have found a way out of it, but she decided it would take up too much energy, plus merchandise made money for the club.

"Is anyone free on Sunday?" Mitsuki asked. Looking up, she now noticed a small tension between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Um, you guys? Did something happen between you two?" She gave the two brothers a worried expression, but gained no answer from them. Kyoya cleared his throat, and beckoned for Mitsuki, who reluctantly made her way over to him. "I believe that _you_ happened between them, Mitsuki. Since you skipped the rest of your classes, you wouldn't know, but they've been fighting all-" He paused and frowned, while he had been talking, the twins had commenced throwing stuff at each other. "...Day. Besides, didn't you notice that they weren't hosting earlier?" Mitsuki's eyes widened, "Well... I... I was kind of busy, okay? Ugh, I can't deal with this crap, tell the others that I'm not coming back to the Host Club until they stop fighting!" She paused before turning to leave, glanced down at the two stacks of papers on Kyoya's table. "...Though, I guess I can give you a hand with that..." She sighed. Kyoya nodded, and Mitsuki took one of the stacks of papers before heading to the door. "I'll get back to you on this, Kyoya!"

"What was that about, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, shaking his head at Hikaru and Kaoru's childish behavior. "Mitsuki was just saying that she won't be physically affiliating herself with the Host Club until the twins stop fighting. Don't give me that look, Tamaki, you know that it's for the best. Anyway, we have other things to think about with Hunny and Mori's graduation looming closer." Tamaki sighed, "Yeah, you're right..."

"Felicity!" Mitsuki whined, latching onto her cousin's arm and pulling her away from Adam. "Let's go home and send out boxes over to the mansion, in the truck!" She paused, glancing at Adam. "You're free to come if you don't mind helping, Adam." She told him. Adam shrugged, "Sure, I guess." She was still a bit hostile towards him, but it didn't seem as bad... And that sort of made Adam nervous. "Hey, did something happen between you and Kaoru?" "...Shut up."

"Break time!" Mitsuki announced, pulling herself up onto the kitchen counter. Adam stared at her, then looked at Felicity, who was setting down a box she was carrying, as if everything was normal. "You're having an off-day." He stated, then paused for more consideration. "-Or you had a fight with your boyfriend. Felicity, what do you think?" He turned to his girlfriend, who shrugged. "She doesn't have a boyfriend. She has an old stalker, though." She said, rolling her eyes. "Feli! Ohtori is not my stalker!" Mitsuki snapped. Adam started coughing, choking on a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Kyoya is stalking you?" He asked, making Mitsuki pale considerably. "Well... Maybe... But I was referring to his father..." Felicity mumbled, smirking at her cousin. "Wait, Mitsuki, so you're not dating Kaoru, and... Kyoya's father is stalking you..?" Mitsuki stared down at the just recently cleaned floor. "No... And... Maybe..? Don't stick your head where it doesn't belong, it's unhealthy." She scolded the Australian boy. "But _you_ do it all the time!" Adam retorted. "And do I _look_ healthy?" Mitsuki growled, now glaring at Adam full force. "Seriously though, cous', is this all because the twins are fighting again?" Felicity finally asked. Mitsuki's eyes widened, "YOU KNEW THAT THEY WERE FIGHTING AND DIDN'T TELL ME? WHAT KIND OF COUSIN ARE YOU?" She shrieked. "...You skipped without me, remember? Besides, the whole school knew, how could you not? Aren't you supposed to know everything? There's nothing you can really do about it, anyway-"

"I'm not talking to them. -For real, this time. I'm not even going to participate in Host Club activities until those two make up." Mitsuki stated, frowning deeply. "Can we go home today? We can come for the rest of the stuff later, but most of it's already at home... I just want to go home..." Mitsuki began to fidget with her hands, and swing her legs back and forth. "Yeah, that sounds fun." Felicity shrugged, smiling when her cousin quickly glomped her. "I'm going to head out in a minute, I just need to grab a few more things out of my room! I'll see you at home!"

"Mizu! When are you going to be off of house arrest?" Mitsuki asked, as she rushed into Mizuki's room and sat on her sister's bed. "Tomorrow." Mizuki calmly answered, her eyes never lifting up from her textbook. "...Tomorrow?" Mitsuki gasped. Mizuki nodded, "This was only for caution, remember? Ohtori-san said that I'm in perfect health, now. Anyway, were the twins still fighting when you saw them?" Mizuki asked, watching her sister's pale feature turn even paler. "Yes? Well, they'll make up soon enough, it's easy to see that they miss each other. Nee-san, would you like to help me organize Kyo's things? They've set a lot of it over already, so I suspect that Kyo, Grandmother, and Grandfather will be moving here soon."

"Yeah? Sure, let's do it."

(A/N: I was going to cut off here, but I wanted to make it a little longer... So here we are!)

_**The next day...**_

Mitsuki knew today was going to be hard. She felt tempted to skip school, the only thing that stopped her from doing so was the fact that she was already feeling guilty for skipping most of her classes the day before. She sighed, and she tried to pull herself together. She still had Mizuki and Felicity, Hayate, maybe Amane, she also had the Black Magic Club. None of those people were in the Host Club, so she could easily associate herself with them. Those people were enough. Mizuki, Felicity and Hayate used to be enough. ...Then again, Mizuki alone used to be enough.

"Mizu! Feli! Let's go!" Mitsuki called, as she leaned casually on the front door, hoping that no one opened it from the other side. "We're coming, we're coming..." Felicity mumbled, as she and Mizuki were climbing down the stairs to join Mitsuki. "Yes, yes. Well, hurry up, we're leaving a bit later than usual."

"Mitsuki... Mitsuki..." Hayate shook her arm a bit, and she simply waved him away. "What?" She mumbled. "Sleeping in class? What's wrong with you? Oh well, it's time for lunch now, let's go." Mitsuki's eyes snapped open. Lunchtime, already? "You mean the teacher actually _let_ me sleep in class? What kind of school is thi-"

"Let's just go. Mizuki-san and Felicity-chan are waiting for us." Hayate told Mitsuki, already leading her away by placing his hand on the small of her back. "Where's Amane?" She asked, frowning, but not minding as Hayate ushered her to the refectory. "I don't know, so don't ask me." He calmly replied. "But, you're her boyfriend, shouldn't you know these things?" Mitsuki nagged, nudging Hayate with her shoulder. "We're just friends." He muttered.

"WHAT?"

Hayate cringed, "If I'd known you'd be _this_ loud, I wouldn't have said anything. Dating didn't work so well for Amane and I, and anyway, it looks like the company her dad works for might have him transfer. Tsuki-chan, don't give me that look, you knew all along that Amane moved a lot before because of her dad's work, why would that change?" Mitsuki paled.

"Mitsu Nee-san, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked, giving her twin a worried expression. "I... I think I'd rather go find Umehito-senpai... Mizu, would you join me? Adam, please take care of my cousin." Adam nodded, confused, and Mizuki quickly followed after Mitsuki. Hayate only stared after Mitsuki with a saddened look upon his face. "You've still got it bad, Hayate." Felicity teased, rolling her eyes at him as he grumpily sat down. "She prefers a Senpai's company over mine..." Hayate moaned. "Aww... Well, you'll always be Mitsuki's very own 'little downer'!" Felicity joked, though she did figure it a bit true.

* * *

Yeah... Sorry if you liked the HayateXAmane pairing... And the twins are fighting... This is neither the fake fight, or the real fight later on in the manga. -Apologies to any who haven't read that far yet. I guess the actual english publication only got that far recently..? Back on track, if I do end this one and start a sequal, it'll maybe in within the next few chapters. Just a heads up.  
PLEASE REVIEW, IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!

Mitsuki,


	17. Chapter 17: Ridiculous Things Right?

I had zero inspiration while writing this chapter. I just made it up and put it all together... I thought I'd post SOMETHING before going to Cle Elum for family reunion... I'll be back when the weekend is over type some more stuff up, since I'm sure I'll get something written while I'm gone! (After all, it's a long drive to Cle Elum!)

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Hikaru had heard many ridiculous things, lately. Too many wild assumptions. That he 'liked' Haruhi. That he probably 'liked' Mitsuki even more than Haruhi. None of it could possibly be true; they were just friends, toys, he couldn't possibly think of them as something more than that... Could he? And... Why did he hear it from Kaoru?

"Umehito-senpai?" Mitsuki latched onto her Senpai's arm, instantly depending on him to hold her up. "You seem exhausted, Mitsuki-chan. The Host Club, I suppose?" Nekozawa asked, glancing at the girl who shook her head.

"She's just mad at Hayate." Mizuki told Nekozawa, giving the senior a kind smile. "I'm sure he means well..?" Nekozawa tried. "Oh, he does." Mitsuki murmured, nodding to herself. "But... He... I don't know anymore." She lied. Nekozawa watched her for moment, then Belzenef reached into his pocket. "Seems like you can use this..." Belzenef handed Mitsuki a ribbon, and Nekozawa helped her tie it around her wrist. "Erm.. Does it do something?" She asked. "You'll see, it'll help."

_**Later in class...**_

"Hannori-san, do you know the answer?" Sensei asked. "Yes." Mitsuki simply answered. "Would you mind sharing it with us?" Sensei pressed. Mitsuki smacked her lips together, "Yep. I do mind, but I'll share anyways."

Everyone stared at Mitsuki. "H-Hannori-san? Are you feeling well?" Sensei worried. "Ha! No, I am _not_! But hey, what do you care?" Mitsuki laughed. Vitani and Mizuki cast Hayate a look as he abruptly stood. "Sensei, please allow me to bring Mitsuki to the nurse's office. She seems... Feverish." He said, his hands clenched. "Ah, yes... Of course." Hayate let out an irritated sigh as he pulled Mitsuki out of her seat and led her out by the waist, grabbing his and her things on the way out. She didn't protest as worried looks followed them away.

"You're insane." Hayate sighed, taking out his phone. "I know. What are you doing?" Mitsuki quirked a brow at the boy, who was currently making a call. "**Yeah... Yeah... Thanks.**" Hayate rolled his eyes, "Just come on..." He said, shaking his head at Mitsuki. She began to pull away, "But I don't want to! Hayate, let me go, I don't want to be with you!" They froze. "-I mean... I-I... I don't know right now." Mitsuki stuttered, her eyes filled with worry.

"Fine. Take my limo and go home." Hayate tucked Mitsuki's hair behind her ear, "You're acting off today, you should go home and rest." Mitsuki shook her head, "That won't solve anything. I don't know why I know that, but I do... Well, it's Friday, anyway... I'm going to the library until it's club time..."

"Kaoru?" The younger Hitachiin flinched upon hearing his name. "Oh, Mizuki-chan. Hi." Mizuki nodded at his greeting, "How are things between you and your brother?" She asked. "With any luck, this'll all be over tomorrow... If I don't make it worse..." Kaoru groaned. "Yeah, well, good luck with that... Okay, I'm done bounding with you, I'm going to meet up with Takashi-senpai and Mitsukuni-senpai at the Kendo club. See you at school next week!"

"Mitsuki-chan... Mitsuki-chan..." An eerie voice called through the brightly lit library. Mitsuki looked up from the book she was reading, "That time already? I'll go look for Umehito-senpai- Oh, you're right there! Hello, Umehito-senpai!" Nekozawa nodded stiffly, "Mitsuki-chan, are you afraid of me?" Mitsuki gave Nekozawa a blank stare. "No... Though I _am_ curious why you would ask _me_ something like that!" Mitsuki nervously laughed. "Just..." Nekozawa cast an anxious glance at the ribbon around Mitsuki's wrist, "Checking."

"I can't take this, mommy! I just my cousin back, and now she's giving me the cold shoulder!" Tamaki had been quietly moping beside Kyoya up until now. "Don't be so dramatic, Tamaki. You're no the only one getting the cold shoulder, remember? And in any case, everything will be back to normal soon..."

"Mizu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed when he saw Mizuki approach. "Hi Mitsukuni-senpai. Hello Takashi-senpai." Mizuki timidly greeted her Senpais. "Hey." Mori nodded to Mizuki. "Are your younger brothers still working hard in their clubs, as well?" Mizuki asked Hunny as Mori went to go change. "Yep! But what are you doing here, Mizu-chan?" The mere adorableness of Hunny made Mizuki want to melt, but she had faced such a thing before, so she managed to keep her composure... Barely. "Oh, I was wondering if I could hang out with you two today..? Mitsu Nee-san seems to be having an off day, and well, she's not to be bothered." Hunny, seeming to understand, latched onto Mizuki's arm. "Then you can come over to my place with Takashi and I!"

* * *

See that button down there? It says something along the lines of 'Review' or 'Review this chapter'... Press it! Please! I like reviews, they motivate me to put up chapters sooner! Also, if you haven't reviewed or anything already, it puts you on my thank you list on my profile. Just saying. That reminds me, I should update that...

Mitsuki,


	18. Chapter 18: Maybe She Has A Point?

Hey everyone! Guess who has recovered from 10 days (I was sick for two of those.) of culinary arts summer school! Me! Whoo! Finally, I don't have to deal with bratty crud from the girls that were in my group. :( I got cursed at for no real reason by one of the people in my group... Oh well, I don't have to see her ever again, so we're all good here!

Now this is IMPORTANT! We're wrapping up HHup in the next couple of chapters or so. However, I WILL be writing a sequel! The working title is HHup: Indecision... At the end of the last chapter I'll put more info for all of you!

Now, please enjoy this chapter, and please, PLEASE review!

"Takashi-senpai, why are you called the Wild Type?" Mizuki wondered aloud. "Because... Tamaki." Mori shrugged. "You mean Rene-Ren-chan?" Mizuki asked. "Ah." Mizuki quirked an eyebrow, "Err... Is that a yes?"

"Ah."

"Awkward."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, really..."

"Sure?"

Mizuki grinned mischievously, "Ah."

"..."

"Oh, Mitsukuni, Takashi-kun. Who is our guest?" The three looked up to see Hunny's grandfather. "Hello sir. I'm Mizuki Hannori, a first year in the high school division at Ouran. My sister is a member of the... Host Club." Mizuki blushed as she realized how odd it sounded. "She used to be the Captain of the Karate club in middle school, if I remember correctly." Mr. Haninozuka mentioned. "Yes. Fuzukata-san has been making sure she stays in practice." Mizuki nodded. "The Fuzukatas? I understand that they're rather tough..." Mizuki just had to laugh, "Mitsu Nee-san doesn't think so." Mr. Haninozuka shuddered, "She became a black belt rather quickly..." Mizuki nodded again.

"UMEHITO NEKOZAWA, I'll murder you if you don't tell me how to undo this stupid curse!" Nekozawa froze in place at the sound of Mitsuki yell. He sighed, he knew she would figure it out sooner or later. He turned around and there she was. "It's good practice to tell the truth Mitsuki-chan..." She just glared at him, murderous rage in her eyes. "True love's kiss is the only thing that can break the curse." Mitsuki blinked, "WHAT? That's so... So... Uncharacteristic?" She tried, distracted by it for the moment. Nekozawa gave a weak cough, "Kirimi suggested it..."

"You took a suggestion from your teeny little sister? And I've already been kissed by enough pervy idiots this year!" Mitsuki shrieked. Nekozawa deadpanned, "Then wait until next year." Mitsuki began to run off, "How could you do this to me, Senpai?"

A few hours later, Mitsuki was sprawled out on Mizuki's bed. "So... What you're saying is that Nekozawa cursed you by tying a ribbon around your wrist, and now you can't tell any lies..?" Mizuki stared at her sister in disbelief. Mitsuki tossed a pillow on the floor, "If you don't believe me, then just ask me a question!" Mizuki flinched, "Okay, okay... Are you in love with Nekozawa?" Mitsuki blushed and shook her head, "Nope."

"Aw, sis! You're so cold-hearted!" Mizuki laughed, nudging her sister until moved enough so that they could both lay down. "Do you regret breaking up with Kaoru-san?" Mizuki wondered out loud. Mitsuki shrugged, "We never actually went out, so I don't really count it as breaking up, Mizu." Mizuki frowned, "Then why don't you just try it?" She suggested. "T-try what?" Mitsuki hesitated, trying to do her best not to move away from her sister. Mizuki gave a soft growl as she jumped up from the bed, turning swiftly and pointing a finger at Mitsuki. "I will NOT rest until you and Kaoru have gone on at least ONE date!" She announced. "So... Does that mean you approve of him? Or have you found someone who..." Mitsuki smirked, "...Attracted your interest?"

"..."

"Mizu..."

"Maybe..?"

"WHAT?"

_**A few days later...**_

Mitsuki nervously glanced over at the twins as she set down the tea service tray down in front of them. "Hikaru?" She started, nervously biting her lip. "What?" Mitsuki flinched, "Ano... Why the hell is your hair black? No- wait... Ashen black? Yes, that seems right... Ano... So, why?" Hikaru shifted uncomfortably as Kaoru moved down to the other end of the couch so that Mitsuki could sit between them. "...Because I want everyone to be able to tell Kaoru and I apart." He said. Mitsuki smacked her lips together, "You actually care about that? Oh. Wel-"

"Hey guys!" Mizuki greeted as she skipped over to sit on the couch opposite of her sister and the twins. "Oh no..." Mitsuki groaned. Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. "Hikaru, you know what I don't get? How come our twins gave up on their relationship before it ever started?" Mizuki smirked upon seeing her sister's face heat up. Hikaru just shrugged uncomfortably. "Kaoru, why don't you and my sister just try _one_ date?" Mizuki asked. Her sister stood to leave, "I have a headache, I'm going home. Takashi-senpai, do you mind giving my sister a ride home?" Mitsuki was at the door before Mori could reply. "Thanks!" Mizuki's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, "Wait, what? Sis, wai-"

"Let it be, Shana." Tamaki sighed, using an exasperated tone of voice; two sets of twins were really too much. "But-" Mizuki fell silent when she saw her cousin's expression. "What are you trying to do, Mizuki-san?" Kaoru questioned, staring almost longingly at the door. Mizuki shook her head, "Me? Oh, I'm trying to get your lazy butt to do what it wants to! Can't you ask her out on one single date before the two of you give up forever? Maybe, just maybe, you two are meant to be!" Kaoru just slouched down in his seat. "Kaoru, I'm not leaving you alone until-" "Alright, alright! See you guys later..." Mizuki grinned as Kaoru left after Mitsuki. "And _that_ is how you set up a date between exes."

"Mizuki-san, it's before hosting hours, and we're down by two members." Kyoya pointed out. "That's not my problem." Mizuki shrugged. "It is, however, your fault." He retorted, making the Hannori pale considerably. She deadpanned. "Nekozawa cursed Mitsuki with good intentions." Everyone stared at her, "He gave her good intentions?" Tamaki tried. Mizuki shook her head, "No, no... She sort of... She can only tell the truth... That's why there's a ribbon tied around her wrist."

"Mitsuki!" The elder Hannori gave a small smile at the sound of the younger Hitachiin's voice. "Yea, Kaoru?" He stared at her for a moment, "Well... Um... I was thinking... Maybe Mizuki has a point..." He started, shuffling his feet. Mitsuki nodded as her limo pulled up, "Well, come on! Let's go out together!"

* * *

Next chapter Mitsuki and Kaoru (finally) go on improved date! Chapter hasn't been started yet since I just finished this one, so any suggestions for their date would be greatly appreciated! Please REVIW! And for those who have in the past, I really appreciate them!

_**

* * *

****Chapter Eighteen**_


	19. Chapter 19: Relationships and Teashops

So... *Sheds a tear* Last chapter! I'm sorry if the ending isn't that great, but I AM already working on the sequel, which I've decided to call 'Winning The Queen's Favor'. (Summary at the end of chapter!) Please review!

Also, I've made a new poll on my profile, so if you would be ever so awesome, please vote for your three fave OHSHC characters for my new fanfic I'm also working on! Please enjoy!

* * *

__

**Chapter **Nineteen

"Where are we going?" Mitsuki simply gave Kaoru a teasing smile as she led him down the sidewalk in the busy downtown of the city. It felt so natural for Mitsuki to lead him by the hand; hers which felt oddly cool to the touch. Kaoru watched the way that her body moved as she walked. Even with the small hop in her stop, she wasn't the type of girl who could be labeled simply as 'cute'. She was something else, but for the time being, Kaoru supposed the word 'beautiful' would have to suffice. "Let's go in here." Mitsuki said. Kaoru stared questioningly at the sign out the front of the teashop. "I'm related to the guy that owns this place." She explained. Since that was the case, Kaoru shrugged off his odd feeling and entered the British teashop with Mitsuki.

"Ah, young Miss!" The waitress exclaimed, phasing Kaoru for a second, seeing as she spoke in English with some sort (most likely British, he realized) of European accent. (But at least he could understand English.) Mitsuki smiled gracefully and nodded, holding up two fingers. The waitress seemed to understand immediately, seeing as she led the two teens to a table. "Ah... Would you like to see your uncle, Miss? He's just in the back..." The waitress sounded timid at her own suggestion, she cringed a bit, glancing nervously at a door which probably went to the back of the teashop. "Uncle Andrew is visiting? I didn't know! Please, fetch him for me, Alisa!" Kaoru could so easily spot the light in her eyes, clearly, this 'Uncle Andrew' was someone that Mitsuki got along with.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?" Mizuki shrieked, as the ever expressionless Mori covered his ears while allowing Mizuki's wrath to be unleashed at her unfortunate father. "I meant exactly that. You said that Kaoru went after her, didn't you? They most likely went on a date." Freddy shrugged, apparently used to having someone's wrath set upon him at any time. Nozomi sighed, "You know your sister, Shana... Try calling her cell phone." She calmly suggested, offering Mori a cup of tea, which he politely accepted. "...I _have_ her cell phone." Mizuki said, taking said cell phone out of her bag. "Try Kaoru's." Mori said. "I don't have his number!" Mizuki screamed. The tall teen shook his head and snatched Mitsuki's phone from her twin's hands. He pulled up the contacts menu and quickly found the needed number. "Mitsuki does." He said simply, handing back the phone. Mizuki blinked, "Oh..." She cleared her throat, "Thanks..." She pressed dial.

"Lana! It is you!" Mitsuki stood as the tall scruffy man approached her for a hug. He was suited (quite fashionably) in a long dark tan leather jacket, dress pants, and an amber and brown paisley shirt. His brown hair fluffed out around his hat, -which he had taken off when he hugged Mitsuki, but placed straight back on his head.

"Uncle Andrew, you must _tell_ your relatives when you've come around!" Mitsuki scolded the man, as he pulled up a chair. "Yes. _Yes_, I ought to remember that next time..." He paused with a chuckle, "Well then! Who is _this_ young man?" Andrew asked, giving Kaoru a sly grin. "Well, eheh..." Mitsuki began wringing her hands, "It's... Complicated." Kaoru raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. Andrew nodded, "Yes, tell us." He pressured. _'He must be Freddy's brother or something, there's a definite resemblance.'_ Kaoru thought. Mitsuki rolled her eyes, and turned towards Kaoru. "Look. I like you a lot, okay? But I don't think I'm ready for an... Official relationship..."

"Aww, how cute! Lana, I think you've confused him!" Andrew laughed, tossing his hat up in the air, letting it twirl for a while until it found it's way back on top of his head. Kaoru remained silent as Mitsuki searched her mind for clearer words. "I mean... Uncle Andrew, could you PLEASE leave us alone for a moment?" Andrew jumped out of his seat, "Ah yes... Right... Of course, my queen." He shook his head as he went to hide behind the nearby counter.

"Listen, Kaoru... I like you a lot... And I would love to go out with you... But as far as officially being your girlfriend... I can't do it. With all the hell go on I just can't focus on a whole..." She motioned wildly with her hands, "-Real... Relationship... I... I can't."

Suddenly, music stared blaring from Kaoru's pocket. "...Shit." Kaoru coughed, not expecting the small swear from the girl across from him... Even if she could be a bit abrasive at times. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "If it's not you that's calling, then who has your phone?" He wondered aloud. Mitsuki stared at the boy, "That's my ring-tone? Erm... Then... It's Mizu. Seeing as she's using my cell until I fix hers..." She shrugged. Kaoru sighed and slid the phone across the table.

"**Bonjour..?**" She answered. _'Now that we've ruined an already awkward moment..._'

"**Where ARE you?**" Came the panicked voice of her sister. Mitsuki ran a hand through her hair has she leaned back in her chair. "**Incidentally, it seems I'm having a little visit with our uncle.**" There was silence on the other side of the line, "**Mizu?**"

"**It's not Uncle Charlie, is it?**"

Mitsuki laughed, "**No, no... Uncle Andrew flew in-**"

"I drove." Andrew coughed, still 'hiding' behind the counter.

"**Oh, excuse me, he drove in.**" Mitsuki corrected herself.

"**Well, can you come home, now? Dad wants help planning the wedding.**" Mizuki sighed, probably shaking her head.

"**Sure. I'll be there... Soon..-ish.**" Mitsuki ended the call, placing the phone in Kaoru's phone in his palm, all the while leaning across the table and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I've gotta go. Ask me out sometime!" She tossed her back over her shoulder as she stood, "Bye, Uncle! Goodbye, Kao-"

"Wait!" Mitsuki stopped, turning back to Kaoru. She rose an eyebrow questioningly at Kaoru. "Next Saturday... Are you free?" He asked, almost shyly, knowing that Mitsuki's uncle was still listening in on them. Mitsuki just grinned and nodded, before turning and leaving through the glass door, leaving only the ghostly rings of the bell tied to the handle behind her.

* * *

Alright, that's all for Hitachiin Hookup! Here's the current version of my summary for 'Winning the Queen's Favor'!

Winning the Queen's Favor:  
Sequel to Hitachiin Hookup! Mitsuki may have chosen Kaoru, but that doesn't mean that 'certian people' have given up. Plus Mizuki figures that maybe it's time she's had a romance of her own, much to Kyo and Mitsuki's exactly how good is Freddy at wedding planning, and why doesn't he just hire a wedding planner instead of dragging his two daughters and son into it? All shall be revealed in...  
'Winning the Queen's Favor'!


	20. Winning the Queen's Favor Is Up!

Hey everyone, thought I should say that the first chapter of 'Winning The Queen's Favor' is up! And because we're not supposed to make chapters that are just Author's notes, a preview of the second chapter... So please, read and review the sequel! (There's going to (hopefully) be a lot more comedy and some more drama, too!)

* * *

Winning The Queen's Favor...

"Ahem... Strictly speaking, Kyoya... We're out of money." Kyoya stared-no, wait- glared questioningly at (whom he assumed was) the eldest Hannori child. "Could you rephrase that?" He 'oh so calmly' asked. "What? Make it sound pretty? Latest Tamaki scandal. Something about him and some foreigner's daughter, I don't know, I didn't ask!" Mitsuki snapped. Kyoya quirked an eyebrow, but stayed silent for a moment. If she could only tell the truth, then there was no reason not to trust her now. -Not that Kyoya believed that Mitsuki was cursed, he simply believed that she could currently tell only the truth...


End file.
